What it feels like
by Mi Su
Summary: SELF-INSERT! . Was passiert wohl, wenn ich durch Zufall in ihre Welt gelange? Shounen Ai will follow Angsty wird es übrigens auch. Ch. 7 NEW
1. Part 1

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 1/? ( da kommt was auf mich zu...und auf euch! )  
Autor: Na ich, Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing ( das sieht anfangs vielleicht gar nicht   
so aus...)  
Rating: PG ( gut verdaulich. ^^ )  
Warnung: self-insert ( I hope you don´t mind. *smile* )  
Relena-bashing (Ich würde sie am liebsten...ewrg...)  
Angst? (insbesondere für mich...)  
com ( das müsst ihr entscheiden. ^_^)  
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Hach ja, die netten Jungs gehören mir nicht (und  
Relena will ich nicht), sondern Sunrise und Bandai  
und Sotsu und und und...Schon doof, dass ich nicht  
dazugehör. *seufz*  
Klar, dass ich hiermit nichts verdiene. Kauf mir  
schließlich mit C&C mein Brot. ^^  
Das Copyright will ich auch nicht verletzen, nur  
damit das klar ist.  
Und, bevor ich´s vergesse, Toshi gehört mir ganz  
allein!! *ihnganzdollliebhab*  
  
Pairing: Wufei/? *giggle* ; Duo/Quatre ; Heero/Trowa ; Toshi+Misu  
  
  
Ich hab da so eine gewisse Schwäche für...PST! Ich sag nix!  
  
Ein gaaaanz liebes *knuddel* an Calypso und Tenshi, die den ersten Teil  
Beta gelesen haben! *sieganzdollliebhab*  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
  
  
~Prolog~  
  
Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Punkt 7 Uhr gab ich meiner  
Katze die letzte Streicheleinheit und verließ das Haus.  
Allerdings bekam ich die Haustür nicht schnell genug zu, sodass  
die kleine Salem noch durch sie hindurchschlüpfte. Ich seufzte.  
  
"Na gut. Aber wunder dich nicht, wenn dir ewig keiner die  
Terrassentür aufmacht." Erinnerte ich Salem und ging zum Bus.  
  
Meine Güte, war das ein blödes Wetter! Lau und schwül...oh ja,  
dachte ich sarkastisch, so brauch ich das...  
  
"Miau!"  
  
Ich drehte mich widerwillig um, schließlich wusste ich ja,  
WER dieses Geräusch machte.   
Und da stand Salem und starrte mich aus großen traurigen  
gelben Augen an.  
  
"Was ist denn? Du kannst doch nicht mit zur Schule. Spiel  
doch einfach mit Lilly, die müsste hier sowieso irgendwo   
rumtoben." Meinte ich nur und hetzte weiter.  
Ein Blick auf meine Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich spät dran war.  
Typisch. //Toll, nachher ist der Bus schon weg.//  
  
Ich fing an zu laufen und wär beinah gestolpert.   
  
"Huch!" machte ich und blickte nach unten und auf das  
Objekt meines plötzlichen Sturzes. Salem.  
Was war denn heute mit ihr los???  
  
"Mensch, Salem, ich hab keine Zeit. Würd ja gern zu hause  
bleiben, aber das geht heute nun echt nicht. Also GEH endlich!"  
  
Entnervt rannte ich die nächsten Meter weiter. Allerdings hatte  
ich dieses ganz schon weiche Gewissen und ich drehte mich noch einmal  
besorgt um. Nanu?  
  
Salem war nicht zu sehen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. //Naja,   
dann streunert sie bestimmt wieder umher.//  
Da fiel mein Blick auf ein kleines schwarzes knäuliges Etwas, das  
auf den großen Wall zulief, der hinter sich die Straße versteckte.  
  
Mein Herz begann zu rasen, als ich daran dachte, was passieren   
könnte, wenn Salem unachtsam, wie sie war, den Wall überkletterte  
und dann durch ein Auto auf der Straße den Tod fand.  
  
"Salem!" rief ich total entsetzt und lief hinter ihr her.   
Meine Umhängetasche erwies sich als ziemlich störend beim Laufen,  
also warf ich sie kurzerhand unachtsam ins Gras.  
//Durch diese gesamte Aktion komme ich bestimmt zu spät.//  
  
Mein Glück, dass Salem im Rennen innehielt und an etwas schnupperte.  
Das war meine Chance! Rasch schnappte ich sie mir, schwang sie in  
die Luft und drückte sie dann an mich. Nicht, dass sie wieder was  
vor hat.  
  
"Hey, was hast du eigentlich gedacht, was du da tust, Katze??"  
fragte ich sie wütend und drehte mir ihr Gesichtchen zu.  
Menno, wenn sie mich so ansieht, kann ich ihr gar nicht mehr  
böse sein...  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
"Na schön, na schön..." Ich studierte wieder meine silberne  
dünne Uhr. 7.12 Uhr.  
"Der Bus ist 100%ig längst weg, wenn ich ankomme. Geh´n wir  
nach Hause."  
  
Ich wollte gerade losgehen, als mir etwas auffiel. In dem  
Gras leuchtete doch was, oder war ich schon total abgedreht??  
//Salem hatte doch da was beschnupperte...//   
  
Ich ging also in die Hocke und besah mich des seltsamen Fundes.  
  
"Salem, zappel doch nicht so! Wir gehen ja gleich!" zeterte ich.  
Aber diese Katze befreite sich aus meinem Griff und lief los.  
Beinah wär ich aufgesprungen und ihr hinterhergejagt, aber da  
fing dieses Etwas schon an stärker zu leuchten.  
  
"He?" Ich beugte mich hinunter und mir blieb die Spucke weg.  
Das war ja ein kleines Loch, dass in allen Farben schimmerte!  
Wahnsinn...  
  
//Mal seh´n, wie sich das anfühlt.// dachte ich aufgeregt und  
streckte meine Hand aus.   
Da erfasste mich auf einmal ein unglaublicher Sog und wollte  
mich in dieses winzige Ding ziehen!  
Ich wehrte mich wirklich mit aller Kraft, aber ehe ich mich   
versah, verschwand meine rechte Hand schon in dem Loch und  
mein Gehirn setzte aus...  
  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, waren fürchterliche  
Kopfschmerzen.   
War das was gewesen! Sowas hatte ich echt noch nie geträumt.  
  
Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und wurde mit Dunkelheit  
konfrontiert.   
  
"Ew...!" entfuhr es mir und ich war darauf gefasst in meinem  
Bett aufzuwachen. Aber anstelle dessen spürte ich nur einen  
harten Boden unter mir.  
  
//Bin ich denn aus dem Bett gefallen?!// dachte ich verwirrt.  
Bisher war mir das noch nie passiert. Mal abgesehen von der  
Doppelstockbettsache, aber das ist ein anderes Kaliber.  
  
Ich setzte mich also ächzend aufrecht und tastete umher.   
//Erstmal seh´n, wo ich hier genau sitze. Nicht, dass  
meine Nase ´ne neue Bekanntschaft mit dem Schrank macht.//  
  
Hm, irgendwie war da gar nichts zu fühlen. Der Teppich kam  
mir auch anders vor.  
  
//Wann hab ich denn hier aufgeräumt??...Und wieso ist das so   
verdammt dunkel hier?? Mein Rollo ist doch immer oben!//  
  
´Leicht´ angesäuert stellte ich mich einfach hin und suchte  
meinen Lichtschalter.  
  
"Wo ist der denn jetzt?! Ouch!"   
//Wo bin ich denn nun gegengerannt??// Ich fasste mir an die  
nun noch mehr schmerzende Stirn, machte eine 90° Drehung und  
suchte weiter.  
  
"Argh!!" mein Knie war unangenehm gegen etwas geknallt. Oh man,   
jetzt kribbelt es auch noch so komisch! Hab ich nicht genug  
gelitten??  
  
In totaler Desorientierung versuchte ich weiter mein Glück,   
handelte mir dabei aber nur immer mehr blaue Flecken ein.  
  
Letztendlich spürte ich einen Schalter an meinen Fingern.  
  
"Na endlich!" und drückte ihn um.  
  
Ich kniff wegen des plötzlichen Lichtbefalls kurz meine Augen   
zusammen.  
  
//Woah! Seit wann ist die Birne so hell?//  
  
Als ich dann meine Augen öffnete, stockte mir der Atem.  
  
Das war ja gar nicht mein Zimmer!! Dort standen zwei Betten, ein  
Schrank, nein zwei, ein Tisch mit ´nem PC drauf   
//hat der Internet?//, drei Stühle, eine Kommode und zwei  
Schreibtisch.  
Alles nur das Nötigste, aber trotzdem nicht übel.  
Aber DAS war´s ja gar nicht, was mich so irritierte, sondern  
die Tatsache, dass es aussah, wirklich genau so aussah, wie  
gezeichnet!! Wie in einem Anime!! Die Farben, allein die ART!  
  
Völlig fertig schnappte ich mir den nächstbesten Stuhl, der da  
stand und setzte mich. Ich sah mich nochmal genau um.  
  
//Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott.//  
lief es in meinem Kopf auf und ab.  
War ich hier echt in einem Anime?? Das war ein Scherz, nur ein  
Scherz, oder??  
  
Mir fiel eine Tür auf, die noch einen weiteren Raum beinhalten  
sollte. Mit zitternden Knien stand ich auf und betrat dieses   
andere Zimmer.  
Aha, es ist ein Bad...Das ist gut, das ist gut!!  
  
"Ich werd in einen Spiegel sehen und dann klärt sich alles!"  
sagte ich enthusiastisch und blickte auch sofort in den, der  
über dem Waschbecken befestigt war.  
  
//Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott.//  
  
"Das bin doch nicht ich!!" entfuhr es mir und ich starrte   
ungläubig in mein Spiegelbild.  
  
Meine braunen Augen waren doppelt so groß wie sonst und meine  
Haare hingen über meine Schulter. Hinten länger als vorne.  
Und, sie waren dunkelbraun.  
  
//Seit wann sind die dunkelbraun bitte schön?? Die sind doch  
eigentlich dunkelblond/braun!//  
  
Ich besah mich noch eine Weile.  
  
//Man, sieht echt gut aus. Wie eine Mischung aus Rhinoa und  
Lady Une mit diesen offenen Haaren und unschuldigem Blick.//  
Dachte ich mir zufrieden.  
  
Allmählich ging ich zurück in das Zimmer. Ich setzte mich wieder  
und dachte nach.  
  
//So, wie es aussieht hatte ich ja Recht. Ist auch nicht weiter  
schlimm, aber...in welchem Anime bin ich denn hier??//  
  
Ich überprüfte das Zimmer noch einmal genauer. Aber es hatte keine  
besondere Ähnlichkeit mit einem Anime, den ich kannte.  
  
//Ich sollte mich mal umsehen.// dachte ich mir also und erhob mich  
von dem Stuhl. Ich steuerte geradewegs auf die Zimmertür zu und  
wollte den Raum hier verlassen, als die Tür plötzlich selber aufging.  
  
Eine Weile stand ich zwei überraschten Mädchen gegenüber und   
niemand sagte etwas. Aber dann fing die eine an zu schreien.  
  
"AAHHH!!! Hilfe!!!" rief sie und ich dachte mir, im Notfall  
könnte sie eine Sirene bei der Feuerwehr ersetzen. Ich hielt mir  
die Ohren zu. Ihre Freundin tat das auch, bemerkte ich grinsend.  
  
Ich hörte dann Rufe und schnelle Schritte, die sich näherten.  
Und schon standen hinter den beiden Mädels mindestens fünf  
Jungs. Die sahen mich erst total bedeppert an, wussten wohl  
gar nicht so recht, was Sache war. Bis dann einer auf mich zukam  
und am Handgelenk packte.  
  
"Aua! Pass doch auf!" sagte ich wütend und wollte mich von ihm  
losreissen. Der Typ war aber ganz schön stark. Und gebaut wie ein  
Schrank. Mist.  
  
"Du kommst jetzt mit!" grummelte er mich an und zog mich hinter  
sich her aus dem Zimmer und einen breiten Flur entlang.  
  
Verwirrt blickte ich mich um, als ich ihm so hinterherstolperte.  
Aus den großen Fenstern an der rechten Seite bemerkte ich eine  
Art Platz, auf dem sich mehrere Jugendliche unterhielten.  
  
Uns kamen auch viele entgegen, wobei mich die irritiert ansahen.  
  
//Scheint sowas wie ein Internat zu sein oder so.//  
  
Ein heiteres Lachen riss mich aus meinen Überlegungen.  
  
Ich wand meinen Blick nach links, wo ich nicht nur einen   
weiteren Gang entdecken konnte, sondern auch den Besitzer  
dieses Lachens...Duo Maxwell!!!  
  
"Oh mein Gott!" sagte ich atemlos und starrte ihn an.   
Mein Kiefer musste schon auf dem Boden schleifen.  
  
Duo´s Freunde drehten sich dann, wegen meines plötzlichen  
Aufschrei´s, überrascht um.  
  
//Peinlich, peinlich....//  
  
Und schließlich auch Duo, der zu Lachen aufgehört hatte.  
Er sah mich einfach nur einen Augenblick ohne Regung an, bis  
er mich letztendlich angrinste.  
  
//Ich bin hier in Gundam Wing!!//  
  
Bei mir saß der Schock aber noch zu tief, sodass ich nur  
weiter starrte. Mein Gehirn war total abgeschaltet.  
Ich muss dabei im Laufen gestoppt haben, denn der Junge  
riss mich entnervt weiter.  
  
"Los!"   
  
Man, war der mies gelaunt, dachte ich und sah wütend auf  
seinen Rücken.  
  
"Idiot..." presste ich hervor, da wand sich der Kerl zu  
mir um. //Hat gute Ohren der Kerl.//  
Seine Augen zuckten so komisch.  
  
"WAS??!" //Oder auch nicht.//schrie er mich an und ich  
hätte schwören können,   
dass da eine Flamme in seinen Augen loderte.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich bei der Lautstärke etwas zusammen,  
sah ihm aber dennoch fest in die Augen.   
  
"Auch noch taub oder was?" sagte ich kühl und hätte mir am   
liebsten sofort auf die Zunge gebissen.   
  
//Ich glaube, der explodiert gleich.//   
  
Er war rot angelaufen. //Der hyperventiliert.//  
  
Ich sah mich schon mit einem blauen Auge in der  
Krankenstation verschwinden. Aber dafür hatte ich nun echt  
keinen Nerv. Also schob ich ihn einfach den Gang weiter.  
  
"Schon vergessen?" fragte ich ihn.   
  
Er griff wieder nach meinem Handgelenk und zerrte mich  
weiter. Habe ich da eben einen Knochen knacken gehört?  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht! Du kannst dich auf was gefasst machen,   
Miststück!"  
  
Ich dachte ich hör nicht recht!  
  
Vor Wut kochend blieb ich stehen.  
  
"Sag das nochmal und dein Gesicht ist demnächst regenbogenfarbend!"  
kreischte ich ihn an. Seit wann bin ich denn so bissig?  
...Gefällt mir irgendwie.  
  
Der Typ hatte mich ziemlich überrascht angesehen. Und dann tat  
er etwas, was ich nun echt nicht erwartet hätte.  
Der grinste mich an! Nicht fies und mit irgendwelchen Hintergedanken,  
sondern ganz normal!  
Er nahm auch seine Hand von meinem Gelenk.  
  
"Nicht übel." Meinte er zu mir und grinste noch immer.  
Ich betastete meinen verletzten Teil des Arm und sah ihn an.  
  
"Bist ganz schön kräftig." Gab ich zu und grinste ihn nun  
auch an.  
  
Er streckte mir seine rechte Hand entgegen. He?  
  
"Satoshi." Stellte er sich vor.   
  
Scheiße, ich kann ihm ja schlecht sagen, wie ich richtig  
heiße! Ich brauch dringend einen Namen!!  
  
Ich ergriff seine Hand und drückte nicht minder zu.  
  
"Misu." Sagte ich und lobte mich für meinen blitzschnellen  
Einfall. Der Name war echt gut! Konnte ich mir auch noch gut  
merken. Wär ja schön blöd, wenn ich jedem einen anderen sagen  
würde. Da müssten die ja auch langsam denken, ich bin nicht   
ganz schecker.  
  
Er drückte bei meinem Druck auch zu, aber doch ganz schön   
stark.  
  
"Ew.." machte ich und ließ locker.  
  
Er nahm seine Hand sofort zurück und sah mich entschuldigend an.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Ich winkte ab. "Geht schon."  
  
Er wand sich um und ging los. Als er merkte, dass ich ihm  
nicht folgte, linste er über seine Schulter.  
  
"Komm schon." Sagte er nur und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
Eilig lief ich zu ihm und neben ihm her. Ich drehte mich  
aber noch einmal um und sah zu Duo. Ich lächelte ihn an und  
er schaute verwirrt zurück.  
Dann blickte ich zu Satoshi hoch. Er war einen halben Kopf  
größer als ich. Ich besah ihn mir eine Weile und fand, dass  
er echt nicht übel aussah. Sehr kurze schwarze Haare, latinobraune  
Haut und stählerne blaue Augen. Ganz und gar nicht schlecht.   
Er war auch verdammt muskulös, konnte man selbst durch diese  
Uniform erkennen.  
Die war blau. Lose blaue Hose, blaues Jacket, unter dem ein  
weißes Hemd hervorblickte. Dass er das Jacket offen trug, reichte  
mir schon, um zu wissen, dass ich mich eben mit einem Rebellen  
angefreundet hatte. Gefiel mir.  
  
"Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin?" fragte ich ihn schließlich.  
  
Er sah mich an. "Zum Direktor." Antwortete er knapp.  
  
"Was??!" Und dabei dachte ich, wir wären jetzt Freunde??  
Ich muss ganz schön entsetzt dreingeblickt haben, denn er  
fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Das von vorhin ist schon längst vergessen, Mädchen."  
  
Ich bildete ein Fragezeichen. Er lachte wieder.  
  
"Du bist doch neu hier. Da musst du zuerst zum Direktor."  
Erklärte er und grinste mich an.  
  
Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.  
Ich wusste ja nicht wohin, das konnte noch ´ne Menge   
Probleme geben.  
//!!//  
Ich hatte nicht mal Geld! Und was ich anhatte, waren die einzigen  
Klamotten überhaupt! Das Einzige ÜBERHAUPT!   
Moment, was hatte ich denn an??  
Aha. Bluejeans mit leichtem Schlag, der Bund endete einen Zentimeter  
unter meinem Bauchnabel. Obenrum trug ich ein kurzes enges   
Oberteil ohne Ärmel. Weiß mit irgendwas blau/rosanem in der Mitte,   
das glitzerte.  
  
//Das ist gut.//   
  
"Hey, was ist denn?" fragte mich Satoshi und legte   
freundschaftlich seinen Arm um meine Schulter.  
  
"Der ist eigentlich ganz okay. Frisst keine Mädchen."  
  
Ich lächelte ihn schwach an.  
  
"Das ist es nicht..." fing ich an. Er sah mich besorgt an.  
  
"Kannst dem alten Toshi alles sagen." Sagte er und zwinkerte.  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
"Das hier ist doch ein Internat, nicht wahr?"   
Er nickte überrascht und wollte etwas sagen, aber ich schnitt  
ihm das Wort ab.  
  
"Das kann ich mir gar nicht leisten. Ich hab nichts."  
  
Plötzlich wuschelte er mir lachend durch die Haare.  
  
"Hey!" sagte ich und strich sie wieder glatt.  
  
Als er seinen Arm wieder um mich legte, redete er weiter.  
  
"Mensch, du bist ja ein Spezi, Misu! Das bezahltst doch  
nicht du, sondern deine Eltern! Muss doch schon alles  
geregelt sein, sonst wärst du ja nicht hier."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte ihm schon gar nicht  
mehr den Rest erzählen. Wusste ja nicht, was er dann von mir  
halten würde.  
  
"Du verstehst nicht." Ich sah ihn an. "Ich hab nichts, gar nichts!"  
  
"Ich hab doch gesagt..." startete er. Aber ich legte ihm einen   
Finger auf den Mund.  
  
"Toshi, rein gar nichts. Nur mich und was ich anhab."  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn. //Toll, ich versau´s.// dachte ich  
betrübt und nahm seinen Arm von meiner Schulter.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich in dieses Zimmer von eben   
gekommen bin. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, welches Datum  
wir heute haben. Wo meine Mutter und meine Brüder sind, ist  
mir auch schleierhaft. Ich weiß nur, wer ich bin, und nicht,  
warum ich hier bin."  
  
//Das war´s also.// Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion. Aber es  
geschah nichts. Ich dachte schon, er wär gegangen, als sich  
auf einmal zwei starke Arme um meine Taille legten.  
//Er umarmt mich!// schoss es mir durch den Kopf.  
Zögernd umarmte ich ihn auch und legte meinen Kopf an  
seinen Oberkörper.  
  
//Man, er riecht echt gut.//  
  
"Mensch, Misu, das tut mir leid. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass  
du eine Waise bist!"  
  
He?? Er hat da irgendwas falsch verstanden. //Irgedwie süß...//  
  
"Äh, das stimmt so nicht." Ich drückte mich widerwillig von ihm.  
Eigentlich hätte ich mit ihm ruhig noch eine Stunde oder zwei  
so stehen bleiben können...  
  
Er blickte mich an, seine Arme noch immer um meiner Taille.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich bin keine Waise. Es ist nur..." Ich stockte kurz.  
Konnte ich ihm denn davon erzählen?  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Also...", fuhr ich fort. "Es ist nur so, dass...ähm...Als  
wenn ich hier in der falschen....Welt bin..."  
Verlegen malte ich mit meinem Zeigefinger kleine Kreise auf   
seinen Oberkörper.  
  
"Soll das heißen...?"  
  
"Hm, ich bin gar nicht von hier..."  
Ich sah auf und in sein erschrockenes Gesicht. //Denkt er  
etwa ich bin...//  
  
Die nächsten Worte sprudelten aus mir heraus.  
  
"Nicht so, wie du das denkst!! Echt nicht, ich bin kein Alien   
oder sowas!! Nur von woanders, aber...kein Alien!! Das musst du  
mir doch glauben, Toshi!!"  
Ich starrte ihn verzweifelt an.  
Fehlte mir ja noch, dass das publik wurde und ich zu irgendwelchen  
Experimenten herangezogen wurde.  
  
Ich war den Tränen schon ziemlich nah. Da brach er in schallendes  
Gelächter aus.  
//Jetzt dreht er frei...Ich warte auf seinen wischiwaschi Blick...//  
  
Er drückte mich wieder an sich und lachte einfach weiter.  
  
"Toshi?"  
  
"Mensch, das...das ist ja was!" brachte er mühsam hervor.  
War schon seltsam, dass er nicht anfing zu japsen, so sehr, wie  
er lachte.  
Es verging eine relativ lange Zeit bis sein Lachen abebbte.  
Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen und sah mich an.  
Er grinste wie verrückt.  
  
"Aus einer Parallelwelt, oder wie?" fragte er dann.  
  
Ich überlegte kurz und nickte.  
  
"So ungefähr." Abwägend prüfte ich ihn. "Erzähltst du das jetzt  
rum?"   
  
Er machte ein verletztes Gesicht.  
  
"Nein!" dann lächelte er. "Bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis."  
Meinte er und sah mich verschwörerisch an.  
Ich grinste.  
  
"Gut. Sonst müsste ich dich nämlich in ein Schaf verwandeln."  
Er lachte wieder und diesmal war er es, der mich durch den  
Gang schob.  
  
"Du gefälltst mir!" sagte er.  
  
"Wo willst du mich denn diesmal hinbringen?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Noch immer zum Direktor."  
  
"Aber, das hab ich dir doch eben erklärt!" protestierte ich  
und stemmte mich gegen seine Arme, bis er schließlich aufgab  
und wir uns gegenüber standen.  
Er seufzte.  
  
"Hör zu, ich will, dass du hier bleibst. Schon deshalb, weil  
du nichts hast. Mein Vater badet nur so im Geld. Er wird  
für dich bezahlen."  
  
Meine Augen wurden suppentellergroß.  
  
"Aber, aber das geht doch nicht!"  
"Und ob das geht." War das Letzte, was er sagte, bevor  
er mich bei der Hand nahm und wir schließlich vor einer  
Tür stehen blieben.  
  
"Ich regel das." Sagte er noch zu mir. Dann gingen wir hinein.  
  
Ich weiß gar nicht, wie lange wir letztendlich da drin waren.  
Toshi schaffte es tatsächlich, dass ich dort bleiben konnte  
und überredete seinen Vater am Telefon sogar, mir eine   
stattliche Summe zu schenken.   
Ich wollte wieder protestieren, aber Toshi schüttelte den  
Kopf.  
  
Als wir das Direktorenzimmer endlich verließen war ich als  
Misu Katsuo registriert und hatte ein zum Bersten gefülltes  
Konto eingerichtet bekommen.  
  
Wie im Trance ließ ich mich von Toshi zu meinem Zimmer bringen.  
  
//Mein Gott, das ist wahnsinn...//  
  
"Hey, Satoshi! Wer ist denn das?"  
  
Das war eine Mädchenstimme, und als ich mich umdrehte, wäre  
ich am liebsten verschwunden.   
Es war Relena Peacecraft. Dieses verrückte Mädchen ließ meine  
Laune sofort sinken.  
  
//Was will die?//  
  
"Misu Katsuo." Antwortete er knapp. Hatte ich da etwa einen  
bissigen Unterton rausgehört? Er konnte sie scheinbar auch nicht  
besonders leiden, denn er wand sich wieder mir zu.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft." Er deutete auf sie.   
  
Ich konnte mein Kichern kaum unterdrücken. Ich wusste doch, dass  
sie es war.   
  
Toshi legte seinen Arm besitzergreifend um meine Hüfte, als einige  
andere Jungen an uns vorbeigingen und mich ansahen. Dann ging er  
mit mir den Gang weiter entlang.  
  
"Jetzt aber zu deinem Zimmer." Sagte er und lächelte mich an.  
Ich nickte und warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück, nur um zu  
sehen, wie Relena vor Wut, so abserviert zu werden, rot anlief  
und schnurstracks kehrt machte.  
//Geschieht der eingebildeten Ziege ganz recht.// dachte ich   
zufrieden.  
  
"Hier." Sagte Toshi und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er  
öffnete die Tür und lotste mich hinein.  
Das Zimmer sah nicht viel anders aus, als das, was ich  
anfangs gesehen hatte. Nur eben für eine Person.   
  
"Was ist?" fragte mich Toshi plötzlich.  
  
"Ein Einzelzimmer?" fragte ich zurück.  
  
Er nickte. "Ich wollte dir nicht so eine wie Relena antun.  
Die Mädchen sind hier alle so wie sie, weil sie sie bewundern.  
Frag mich nicht warum."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Tu ich nicht. Hab sie ja eben erlebt.  
Ist mir nicht sonderlich sympatisch. Und wenn hier alle so sind...  
Himmel!"  
  
Er grinste. "Da bist du die Erste, die das denkt."  
  
Ich grinste. "Zu Recht. Gewitterziege, wenn du mich fragst."  
  
Toshi lachte kurz. Dann ging er zu dem Kiefernschrank auf der  
linken Seite des Zimmer´s und öffnete ihn. Er holte einen  
Bügel mit einer Uniform hervor.  
  
"Die musst du ab morgen anziehen. Ist sie deine Größe? Sonst  
müssten wir sie tauschen lassen."  
  
"Kann ich nicht sagen. Dazu müsstest du mir mal die Größe sagen."  
  
Er lachte und sah auf das Schildchen. "38."  
  
Da fiel mir auf, dass es ein Einteiler war. Eine Art kurzes  
Kleid. Es war natürlich auch blau und endete, wie ich es bei  
Relena gesehen hatte, einige Zentimeter, vielleicht 5, über  
den Knien. Dieses Rockteil sah ungefähr so aus, wie bei der  
Uniform in Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. Halt nur in blau.  
Der obere Teil lag relativ eng an und hatte lange Ärmel, die  
am Handgelenk weiter waren.  
Um den Kragen war ein rotes Tuch, mit weißen Streifen an den  
Seiten, geknotet. So wie bei den typischen Pfadfindern.  
  
"Müsste passen." Sagte ich. "Ich probier es später an, okay?"  
  
Toshi war einverstanden.  
  
Ich seufzte und ließ mich mit dem Rücken auf das Bett fallen.  
Ich lag eine Weile einfach nur da und Toshi grinste mich an.  
  
"Fertig?"  
  
"So ziemlich." Ich sah zu ihm.  
"Wie sind deine Freunde denn so?"  
  
"Oh, die sind echt klasse. Du wirst sie bestimmt mögen."  
  
Ich "mmh"te kurz. "Und wieso hab ich dann nicht ein  
Doppelzimmer mit einem von ihnen, wenn sie so klasse sind?"  
  
Er sah mich überrascht an. "Weil das doch alles Kerle sind!"  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. " Ja und?"   
  
"Das ist nicht erlaubt!" rief er fast.  
  
//...Ach, stimmt ja!// Hab mich in eine schöne unangenehme  
Situation gebracht. Typisch ich. Das musste sich ja so anhör´n,  
als würd ich jeden Kerl gleich anspringen!  
  
"Hab ich vergessen." Seufzte ich. Stimmte ja auch.  
  
Ich spürte, wie sich das Gewicht auf dem Bett verlagerte.  
Toshi hatte sich darauf gesetzt und war nun links von mir.  
  
Er strich mir sanft durch die Haare. Ich sah ihn an.  
  
"Wenn das ginge, hätte ich schon längst arrangiert, dass wir  
zusammen ein Zimmer beziehen." Flüsterte er.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben rot.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!! Habt ihr C&C? Na dann ab die Post! ^^  
  
Author´s note: Jaja...Jetzt höre ich schon die Rufe "Wo ist denn  
da was von Yaoi?" "Wieso steht da zu Gundam, wenn  
die kaum auftreten?"   
Ich weiß ja, was ihr meint, aber das kommt doch noch.  
Muss doch erstmal einen ordentlichen Anfang finden.  
Außerdem muss ich gestehen, dass mir Toshi mehr  
gefällt, als geplant. ^^'  
Ich hatte doch für mich jemand anderem im Auge...  
Mal sehen, wie sich das weiter entwickelt. Bin jetzt  
genauso ahnungslos wie ihr! ^.~  
  
Mi Su ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 2/? ( tja...vielleicht...10? )  
Autor: Mi Su. Und das bin ich. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing  
Rating: PG  
Warnung: shameless self-insert ( ganz schamlos...*g*)  
Het ( habt euch nich´ so...)  
Relena-bashing ( Gibt es etwa wirklich jemanden,  
der das nicht versteht?? )  
com ( ich tue, was ich kann ^.~ )  
Angst ( naja, so ein bisschen...^^' )  
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Der unangenehme Part...Die GW boys ( und Relena,  
aber die will eh keiner. *überleg* Zum Strangulieren  
vielleicht...*evilgrin* ) gehören nun mal Sunrise,  
Sotsu und Bandai. Da lässt sich nichts machen.  
Oder doch?? *meineChancenzähl* ...Nee...^^'  
Aber, dass ich mir selber gehöre, ist hoffentlich  
klar?? Schnuffi Toshi ist genauso meiner. ^_^  
*ihnknuddel*  
Ich muss euch auch leider sagen, dass ich all das  
schöne Geld von euch wieder zurückgeben muss, weil´s  
nicht erlaubt ist. *giggle*  
Copyright wird selbstverständlich unversehrt gelassen.  
  
Pairing: Wufei/? *giggle* ; Duo/Quatre ; Heero/Trowa ; Toshi+Misu  
  
Meine Schwäche für einen bestimmten jemand ist abgeschwächt...*snif*  
Ich sollte mal was tun, bevor sich mein Plot zu sehr verändert. ^^  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
~Teil 2~  
  
  
Man, war ich verlegen! Das kann er doch nicht einfach so  
sagen! Ich räusperte mich und setzte mich auf.  
Toshi grinste nur.  
  
Ich glaube, er wollte noch was sagen, aber da klopfte es schon  
an der Tür.  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an, er zuckte unwissend die Schultern.  
  
"Ja? Herein!" sagte ich also und meine Augen mussten die  
Größe von Suppentellern angenommen habe, als plötzlich  
Wufei in der Tür stand.  
//Man oh man oh man oh man...// schoss es durch meinen Kopf.  
  
Wufei nickte Toshi zu, der es ihm nachtat und wand sich   
dann zu mir.  
  
"Herr Takashiki hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich wegen der  
Hausordnung und dem anderen Zeug aufklären."  
//Was für eine Stimme!//  
Er sah zu Toshi. "Oder machst du das schon?" fragte er  
ihn.   
  
Toshi sah auf seine Uhr und mich dann entschuldigend an.  
"Tut mir leid, Mädchen. Ich muss leider zum Training."  
erklärte er mir und erhob sich vom Bett.  
  
"Was denn für ein Training?"   
  
"Volleyball. Bin schon ganz schön spät dran." Antwortete er  
und machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
//Volleyball?// Ich sprang vom Bett und griff nach seiner Hand.  
  
"Hey, kann ich mitspielen?" fragte ich ihn hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Du kannst Volleyball?" Er blickte mich seltsam an.  
  
"Natürlich!!" erwiderte ich trotzig. "Die einzige Sportart   
in der ich was bringe!"  
  
Toshi lachte.  
  
"Wenn das so ist." Er drehte sich zu Wufei, der uns nur  
ruhig ansah.  
//Mist, ich hab ihn total vergessen!// Ich ohrfeigte mich  
mental.  
  
"Können wir das mit der Einführung und so verschieben?  
Nach dem Training vielleicht?"   
  
Wufei schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das geht leider nicht. Zum Abendessen soll sie alles  
wissen. Und es ist schon 18.35."  
  
Ich machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Da gab es mal  
ein RICHTIGES Volleyballtraining und ICH musste mir  
mit was anderem die Zeit vertreiben. Das war so ungerecht.  
  
"Na dann eben morgen, Misu." Meinte Toshi und wuschelte  
mir zum zweiten Mal durch die Haare.  
"Nimm´s nicht so schwer."   
  
"Hey!" und wieder strich ich sie mir glatt.  
  
Er lachte nur und verschwand mit einem Wink aus dem   
Zimmer.  
  
"Können wir?"  
  
Ich nickte Wufei zu.  
  
Wir verließen mein neues Zimmer und gingen den Flur  
entlang. Er lief vor mir und bemerkte nicht, wie  
ich ihn bewundernd anstarrte.  
//Man, die Bilder kommen nicht mal zur Hälfte an ihn  
in Natura ran. Ist ungewohnt, ihn in so einer   
Schuluniform zu sehen. Tanktop wär mir lieber...//  
Ich kicherte in mich hinein.   
  
Da fing er auf einmal an zu reden. Seine Stimme war  
einfach nur wundervoll.  
  
"Von 8 Uhr bis 8.30 wird im großen Saal gefrühstückt. Der Unterricht fängt Punkt 9 Uhr an und je nach Stundenplan endet er entweder 15 Uhr oder 15.45. Danach beginnen die AG´s. Dazu bekommst du gleich noch einen Zettel von mir, auf dem alle Angebote aufgelistet sind.   
Mittagspause ist von 12 bis 12.45. Dazu treffen sich   
alle Schüler im großen Saal, wo zusammen gegessen wird."  
  
"Beide Male alle zusammen??" fragte ich ihn irritiert. Seit wann   
gab es denn sowas?  
Er drehte sich um und verlangsamte seinen Schritt, bis  
wir nebeneinander liefen. Er sah mich nur an und ich  
hätte diese blöde Frage am liebsten wieder zurückgenommen.  
  
"Ja." Sagte er nur. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass er nur ein  
bisschen größer war als ich.  
Geschockt erinnerte ich mich, dass er im Anime 1.58m groß war.  
Wie groß war dann bitte schön ich????   
  
"Das Abendessen beginnt 20 Uhr.---"  
  
"Auch alle zusammen?" unterbrach ich ihn.  
  
Er nickte.  
"Frühstücken können wir unten in der Cafeteria. Die ist  
im zweiten Gebäude.---"  
  
"Sag mal, Wufei, kaufen wir uns das Essen da oder ist  
das schon irgendwie bezahlt worden? Von den Eltern, mein ich."  
  
Urplötzlich blieb er stehen und sah mich ernst an.  
"Woher weißt du, wie ich heiße?"  
  
Uuuuuuuppss! Bin zu schnell! Stimmt ja, er hat mir seinen Namen  
noch nicht gesagt!  
Ich sah ihn verlegen an und suchte nach ´ner guten  
Ausrede.  
//Was sag ich denn jetzt??//  
  
"Äh, hab ich irgendwo gehört..." stotterte ich.  
Das glaubt er mir bestimmt gar nicht.  
Und als ich ihm in die Augen sah, bemerkte ich  
schon, wie er zweifelte.  
  
"Du solltest dir das Lügen abgewöhnen." Erwiderte er  
ruhig und ging weiter.  
  
//Autsch, das hatte gesessen!//  
  
Ich holte ihn ein und blickte ihn von der Seite an,  
denn er schaute nur stur geradeaus.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Mach ich nie wieder." Sagte ich  
entschuldigend.  
Ich würde ihm ja sagen, was hier los war, aber wenn   
er wüsste, was ich wüsste...Keine Ahnung, was die  
mit mir machen würden.  
//Würden mich bestimmt umbringen, weil ich zuviel weiß...//  
  
Er gab nur ein kurzes "Schon gut." von sich.  
  
Wir schwiegen uns eine Weile an.  
//Muss er mir nicht was erklären?//  
Da kam mir ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Ich hielt ihm meine   
Hand hin, die er nur fragend ansah.  
  
"Dann machen wir das jetzt richtig." Sagte ich zu ihm und  
lächelte.  
"Ich bin Misu Katsuo und neu hier!"  
  
Ich glaube, er lächelte mich leicht an, als er meine   
ausgestreckte Hand ergriff und sanft drückte.  
  
"Wufei. Chang Wufei."  
  
Ich lachte kurz.  
"Wolltest du mir nicht noch was wegen der Schule erzählen?"  
fragte ich ihn, als er wieder stumm wurde.  
  
Er grinste und ich fand, dass ihm das unendlich gut stand.  
  
Den weiteren Weg leierte er die Hausordnung runter.  
Keine Drogen, kein Alkohol. Nicht Rauchen, keine Prügeleien...  
  
Und da musste ich lachen. Er sah mich überrascht an.  
"Nichts besonderes. War nur grad in der Stimmung." Erklärte  
ich kichernd.  
  
Er seufzte und ich lachte wieder.  
  
Wufei schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Erzähl weiter." forderte ich ihn auf.  
  
Ich erfuhr, dass die Krankenstation im zweiten Geschoss war,  
wir das Wochenende frei hatten und dann gehen konnten, wohin wir  
wollten und, dass Relena das Amt der Schülersprecherin und  
somit fiel zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Aber sie kann mich nicht zwingen sie zu mögen, oder?"   
fragte ich ihn.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich hab sie heute schon getroffen. Eine echte Ziege."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Musst du nicht. Du solltest aber zumindest versuchen  
etwas nett zu sein."  
  
Ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
"Wozu denn?"  
  
"Jeden, der das nicht tut, lässt sie zu irgendwelchen   
Arbeiten abkommandieren."  
  
"Echt? Das ist ja total bescheuert!" meinte ich entrüstet.  
  
Wufei nickte.  
"Heero ist das beste Beispiel dafür."  
  
"Heero?" Bei dem Namen horchte ich auf.  
Ich denke, sie liebt ihn so sehr, warum macht sie das?  
  
Er nickte wieder.  
"Er ist ein...Freund von mir."  
  
"Stelltst du ihn mir vor?" fragte ich ihn.  
Ich musste nun mal die Chance ergreifen, jetzt, wo   
ich schon hier war.  
  
"Wenn du willst, sicher."  
  
"Danke!" jubelte ich.  
  
Wir blieben vor einer Tür mit der Nummer 138 stehen.  
  
"Dein Zimmer?" fragte ich ihn.  
//Hab mir ja gar nicht MEINE Zimmernummer gemerkt!//  
  
"Ja." Er öffnete die Tür und bedeutet mir, einzutreten.  
Es war ein Doppelzimmer.  
  
Er ging zu einer Kommode und kramte in einer Schublade.   
Suchte wahrscheinlich  
diesen Zettel, von dem er anfangs gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Wer teilt sich denn mit dir das Zimmer?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
"Niemand." Antwortete er und kam mit einem Stück Papier  
auf mich zu und drückte es mir in die Hand.  
  
"Aber es ist doch für zwei." Erwiderte ich und warf einen  
halbherzigen Blick auf das Blatt.  
  
"Nicht genügend Schüler." Kam die kurze Antwort.  
"Setz dich doch."  
  
Ich nahm mir den nächsten Stuhl und er begnügte  
sich mit dem Bett.  
  
"Schön blöd, dass die Zimmer nicht gemischt sind."  
Meinte ich und wollte es eigentlich nicht laut sagen,  
sondern nur denken.  
//Ich sollte ERST denken und DANN reden...//  
  
"Wieso?" er sah mich erstaunt an.  
  
Ich grinste ihn an.  
"Dann könnten wir uns ein Zimmer teilen. Ich bin nicht gern  
allein und wir verstehen uns doch gut, findest du nicht?"  
  
Er lächelte.  
"Du denkst, ich könnte es mit dir aushalten?"  
  
"Na sicher!" Ich erhob mich vom Stuhl und setzte mich zu  
ihm auf das Bett.  
"Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen seltsam, aber doch wahnsinnig nett."  
Verteidigte ich mich.   
  
"Ein bisschen?" provozierte er.  
  
Ich hätte mich beinah auf ihn gestürtzt, als plötzlich die Tür  
aufging. Quatre!  
  
Ich hielt sofort inne und riss die Augen auf. Mein Güte!!  
Er sah verdammt süß aus!!!  
  
"Kawaii!!" rutschte es mir heraus und ich schlug mir sofort die  
Hand vor den Mund. Muss ich denn auch immer so unüberdacht reagieren??!  
  
Quatre sah mich überrascht an und wurde auf einmal rot. Ich  
bestimmt auch, so verlegen, wie ich mir vorkam.  
Da musste ich was tun! Zu peinlich die ganze Situation!  
  
Also erhob ich mich vom Bett und ging auf ihn zu. Seine Augen  
weiteten sich und die Röte wurde intensiver, was mir eigentlich  
unmöglich erschien.  
//Verdammt schüchtern.//  
Ich grinste ihn an und hielt ihm meine Hand hin.  
  
"Misu Katsuo. Bin neu hier." Sagte ich.   
  
Zögernd griff er nach ihr.  
"Quatre Raberba Winner. Freut mich!"   
//Höflich wie eh und je.// dachte ich amüsiert.  
  
Dieser Rottouch schwächte ab und ich hörte, wie Wufei vom  
Bett aufstand. Er stand einen Augenblick später hinter mir und  
sah Quatre prüfend an.  
"Was ist los?" fragte er.  
  
"Wir...haben ein Problem..." antwortete er zögernd und sein   
Blick schweifte kurz zu mir.  
  
"Ach, ich bin schon weg!" sagte ich eifrig. In der Tür wand ich mich   
aber noch einmal kurz um.  
"War das soweit alles?"  
  
Wufei nickt.  
"Wenn ich was vergessen haben sollte, hilft dir Satoshi   
bestimmt auch weiter."  
  
"Macht er dann sicher." Ich lächelte den beiden zu.  
"Bis dann, Quatre und Wufei!" und schon machte ich mich  
auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer.  
  
Sie haben garantiert eine neue Mission laufen. So ernst,   
wie Quatre plötzlich geguckt hatte.   
  
Ich verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf.  
  
Schade, ich hab sie noch nicht mal alle richtig kennengelernt!  
Und dabei hab ich mich schon so gut mit Wufei verstanden...  
  
Ich seufzte und sah mich im Gang um.   
//Wo war denn jetzt mein Zimmer, verdammt nochmal!!??//  
  
Na, klasse. Mein Orientierungssinn ist wirklich überwältigend...  
Hoffentlich ist Toshi´s Training bald zu Ende, dann könnte er  
mir suchen helfen...  
Wo war eigentlich dieser Sportplatz, oder die Sporthalle?? Hm,  
müsste auf dem Zettel stehen.  
Ich beäugte diesen kritisch.  
//Da steht´s ja. He?? H 3 III ?? Was soll das denn heißen??//  
  
Ich seufzte wieder.  
//Das tue ich zur Zeit viel zu oft...//  
Ist hier denn niemand mehr?! Dachte ich bei mir, als ich den  
leeren Flur abscannte.  
Wieso ist denn niemand da??  
  
Nanu?  
  
Ich hörte jemanden die Treppe hinauf laufen und fröhliches  
Gerede.   
Wer kam denn da?  
  
"Ja, hatte echt klasse funktioniert heute!"  
  
Moment mal, das war doch Toshi!!   
  
Total erleichert bog ich in den anderen Gang ein und sah  
ihn schon ankommen. Einer seiner Freunde blickte auf und  
gab ihm einen kurzen Schlag auf die Schulter.  
  
"Hey, sieh mal Toshi!" sagte er und grinste uns beide an.  
  
Als Toshi mich dann endlich registrierte, lachte er.  
"Was machst du denn hier? Hast du mich so sehr vermisst, dass  
du mir nachlaufen wolltest?" er zwinkert mir zu.  
  
Was für ein baka!!  
"Bild dir bloss nicht zuviel ein! Der einzige Grund, warum   
ich hier stehe, ist der, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wo mein  
Zimmer abgeblieben ist!"   
  
Er starrte mich entgeistert an.  
"Du musst ja nicht gleich so schreien." Erwiderte er und grinste  
mich frech an.  
  
"Pah!" entfuhr es mir und ich machte sofort kehrt.  
Such ich mein Zimmer eben allein, wenn er sich so doof anstellt!  
  
Ich blieb erst stehen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte.  
Dass das Toshi war, war wohl klar.  
"Mit dir red ich nicht mehr." Sagte ich deshalb trotzig.  
Da hörte ich jemanden kichern.  
  
"Was ist---" daran so lustig, wollte ich sagen, als ich mich  
abrupt umdrehte. Aber da stand nicht Toshi, sondern Wufei.  
  
Er sah mich wie immer nur ruhig an und gab mir dann ein Stück  
Papier in die Hand.  
"Das ist das Formular, wo du dich für die AG´s einträgst, die  
du besuchen willst."  
Erklärte er, als er mich auf das Blatt starren sah.  
  
"Eeh...ja, danke..." brachte ich zusammen und schaute ihn an.  
"Sorry wegen eben!" fügte ich noch hinzu.  
Toshi kicherte noch immer von der Wand aus, wo er sich anlehnte.  
"Das war nämlich eigentlich für den da bestimmt." Grummelte ich  
und zeigte auf Toshi, der plötzlich meinte, auch was dazu  
sagen zu müssen.  
  
"Mich? Hab doch gar nichts getan!"   
  
"Jaja...." spottete ich und sah ihn an.  
Also, ich bin ein wirklich fröhlicher Mensch, aber so oft, wie  
Toshi mich heute schon angegrinst hatte war doch ETWAS übertrieben!  
  
Da bemerkte ich, dass er noch seine Sportklamotten anhatte.  
//Ich fänd das unangenehm...//  
Und schon kam er auf Wufei und mich zu.  
  
Seltsam, dass sie nie "Hi" oder sowas sagten.   
Sie nickten immer nur...  
  
"Ich muss dann los." Wandte sich der Chinese an mich und stieg die  
Treppen hinunter.  
  
"Mach´s gu~t!" rief ich ihm hinterher und er hob kurz seine Hand, um  
mir zu signalisieren, dass er mich gehört hatte.  
  
"Solltest du dich nicht mal duschen gehen?" meinte ich zu Toshi, der  
leise lachte.  
"Darum bin ich hier. Kommst du mit?"  
  
Ich riss meine Augen auf.  
WAS hat er da gerade gefragt???  
  
Sein Kumpel grinste mir zu.  
"Nimm ihn nicht zu ernst. Das fragt er immer, wenn er jemanden mag."  
  
Ich ignorierte Toshi´s Ansatz, etwas zu erwidern und widmete mich  
seinem Freund.  
  
"Er mag mich?" fragte ich und grinste ihn an. "Dafür ist er aber  
ziemlich gemein zu mir. Hast du ja eben gemerkt."  
  
"Oh, und ob er dich mag. Hat während des ganzen Trainings nur  
von dir geredet---"  
  
"TAKI!!!" schrie Toshi auf einmal und sah mich dann verlegen an.  
Wenn er weiter macht, wird er vielleicht rot...  
  
Ich lachte.  
"Und weiter?" ermutigte ich diesen Taki, der verschmitzt zu  
Toshi sah und dann zu mir.  
  
"Sie ist ja so wundervoll und---" trällerte er  
bis er je von Toshi unterbrochen wurde.  
"Das reicht jetzt!"   
Sagte er und griff nach meiner Hand.  
"Wir gehen!"  
  
Ich kicherte, drehte mich eben nochmal um und grinste Taki  
an.  
"Ich bin Misu!" rief ich ihm zu.  
  
"Ich weiß schon!" lachte er.  
  
Dann ließ ich mich von Toshi die Treppen hochziehen, bis  
wir auf der nächsten Etage vor einer Tür stehen blieben.  
168.   
Er zog mich hinein.  
  
//Sein Zimmer.//  
  
Er sagte noch immer nichts, also setzte ich mich, wie  
selbstverständlich, auf einen dieser Stühle und wartet  
darauf, dass Toshi den Mund aufmachte.  
Aber da konnte ich lange warten.  
  
Er stand einfach nur da.  
  
//Auch, wenn ich jetzt voll ins Blaue schieße, ich muss  
ihm das hier erleichtern. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er so  
darauf reagiert...//  
  
Ich räusperte mich und sah ihn an.  
"Hey, ist doch kein Problem. Ich mag dich ja auch!"  
  
Oh oh, hoffentlich war DAS nicht zuviel...  
  
Oha, eine Reaktion.  
  
"Taki weiß einfach nie, wann er die Klappe halten soll."  
  
Irgendwie bezog ich das auch auf mich und starrte deswegen  
betroffen auf den Teppich. "Sorry..."  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung kam er auf mich zu und hockte sich vor  
mir hin.  
"Das braucht es doch nicht! Ich bin doch sauer auf Taki,  
nicht auf dich, Mädchen!"  
  
Ich sah ihm in die Augen und legte meine Hände um seine Schulter.  
Er sah mich verwirrt an und ich grinste.  
  
"Gehst du jetzt duschen, oder nicht? Ich wollte noch  
mit dir über´s Wochenende reden."  
  
Er lächelte, stand auf und salutierte.  
"Bin schon auf dem Weg, Madame!" und verschwand im Bad.  
  
Man, der ist mir vielleicht einer...dachte ich mir.  
Und dieser Stuhl verdammt unbequem!   
  
Ich erhob mich also und legte mich der Länge nach auf sein Bett.  
Naja, ich nahm an, dass das sein Bett war. Da stand ja schließlich  
noch eins.  
Aber war ja auch egal.  
Ich hörte das Wasser rauschen und schloss schläfrig die Augen.  
Was war heute überhaupt für ein Tag?  
Bitte nicht Montag, da hab ich ja die ganze Woche noch vor mir!  
Flehte ich innerlich. Und wie spät war es?  
  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und suchte das Zimmer nach einem   
Wecker oder einer Uhr ab.  
Aha! 19.45 Uhr.  
Augenblick mal, hatte ich um 20 Uhr nicht ´nen Termin??  
Na klar, Abendessen im großen Saal. Was macht Toshi  
denn solange im Bad?!  
Hastig stand ich auf und lief zur Badtür. Ich klopfte.  
  
"Hey Toshi! Bist du ersoffen oder warum bist du da noch   
drin?! In einer Viertelstunde müssen wir in den großen  
Saal! Beeil dich doch mal!"  
Ich wollte noch etwas mehr sagen, als auch schon die Tür aufging.  
Toshi, nur mit einem kurzen Handtuch um seinen Hüften und einem  
Handtuch um seinen Schultern.  
Ich wurde rot und drehte mich schleunigst um.  
"Hättest ja was sagen können!" meckerte ich ihn an, aber es kam  
nicht ganz so rüber, wie ich wollte. War viel zu verlegen.  
  
Toshi lachte. Einfach so!  
  
Wütend drehte ich mich um und bereute es sofort.   
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir vor seinem Schrank und ließ  
gerade eben sein Hüfthandtuch hinuntergleiten.  
  
"TOSHI!!!!" schrie ich entrüstet und hielt mir die Hände  
vor´s Gesicht.  
Das ist nicht wahr, das ist nicht wahr, das ist nicht wahr...  
Mein Herz hämmerte nur so gegen meinen Brustkorb, dass ich  
fast nicht mehr atmen konnte.  
  
"Seit wann bist du denn so verklemmt?" fragte mich Toshi  
neckisch und ich konnte mir sein grinsendes Gesicht direkt  
vorstellen.  
  
"Bin ich nicht!!" erwiderte ich trotzig, ohne die Hände   
vom Gesicht zu nehmen. "Man zeigt sich nur nicht nackt, wenn  
jemand dabei ist! Schon gar nicht, wenn es ein Mädchen ist!!!"  
  
Er lachte.  
  
Ich hörte Stoffe rascheln. Zieht er sich jetzt endlich  
an?? Ich betete innigst.  
Ich meine, mir hatte schon gefallen, was ich da gesehen hatte,   
aber ich konnte ihn ja schlecht ganz ungeniert anstarren!  
Das wär echt peinlich.  
  
"Du kannst die Hände wieder wegnehmen, Mädchen."  
hörte ich ihn sagen, aber ich weigerte mich.  
  
"Vergiss es."  
  
"Na komm schon. Tut mir ja auch leid."  
  
"Soll das etwa eine Entschuldigung sein?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hmpf..."  
  
Seine Hände griffen nach meinen und zogen sie von meinen  
Augen.  
Ich atmete selig auf. Er hatte seine Schuluniform wieder an.  
  
Und er grinste.  
  
"Mach das nicht nochmal." Sagte ich zu ihm.  
  
Er winkte ab. "Schon klar. Komm, wir müssen los."  
  
Er ging schon aus der Tür. Drehte sich nicht mal um, um  
nachzusehen, ob ich hinterherkam!  
Baka!  
  
"Warte doch!" rief ich ihm nach und sprintete aus der  
Tür, ohne zu vergessen, sie zu schließen.  
Ich lief zu ihm und wir gingen den Weg zum Saal schweigend.  
  
//Ganz schön ungewohnt, wenn er nichts sagt...//  
  
Wir betraten den großen Saal und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Einfach  
bombastisch!! Mindestens so groß wie ein Fußballfeld!   
  
Begeistert schaute ich mich um. Die vielen Tische waren jeder 2m  
lang und an jeden passten 8 Leute! Die Decke war viel höher, als  
eine Normale und auf ihr war ein schönes Bild von einer Landschaft zu  
sehen.  
  
"Wahnsinn..."   
In der linken mittleren Seite des Saals stand ein großes Büffet, wenn  
ich das mal so sagen darf. Da standen Desserts drauf und am anderen  
Ende waren Brote, Wurst und alles, was man zum Abendbrot brauchte!!  
  
Die Teller und der Rest von Besteck und Geschirr waren gleich links  
des Saals, wo mich Toshi auch sofort hinbrachte.  
  
"Das ist echt klasse!" cheerte ich und sah Toshi an, der mir   
sanft durch die Haare strich.  
  
"Du benimmst dich wie ein Kind."  
  
"Ach was!" erwiderte ich und schnappte mir einen Teller und was ich  
noch so brauchen konnte.  
Er tat´s mir nach und nach einigen Minuten saß ich mit ihm an einem  
Tisch mit seinen Freunden.  
  
"Du bist also diese geheimnisvolle Misu." Sagte dann auf einmal  
ein Typ mit langen braunen Haaren und grünen Augen.  
  
"Yep!" stimmte ich ihm zu und grinste ihn an.  
Das Essen schmeckte richtig gut, und ich aß bestimmt schon an  
meiner dritten Stulle.   
  
"Und du bist?" fragte ich im Gegenzug.  
  
"Überrascht." Sagte er und lächelte mich an.  
  
"He?" erstaunt hielt ich beim Essen inne.  
  
"Weil du so gefrässig bist. Hätt´ ich ja nicht von dir gedacht!"  
antwortete Toshi für den Jungen und grinste mich an.  
  
"Bin ich nicht! Man wird ja wohl noch Hunger haben dürfen!"  
schnaubte ich.  
Die Kerle fingen an zu lachen und der von eben knuffte Toshi in  
die Seite.  
  
"Seit wann rastest du denn nicht mehr aus, Toshi?"  
  
"Ausrasten?" Ich checkte absolut nicht, was das alles sollte.  
  
"Normalerweise lässt er niemanden so mit sich reden, weißt du?"  
klärte mich der Typ auf.  
  
"Humbug..." nuschelte Toshi.  
  
Ich kicherte.  
"Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund." Ermahnte ich ihn scherzhaft.  
  
Toshi warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und zuckte mit den  
Schultern. "Isch doch egal..."  
  
Ich lachte.  
  
"Hattest Recht, Toshi. Wirklich süß." Sagte plötzlich der Kerl  
dessen Namen ich noch immer nicht kannte.  
  
Toshi verschluckte sich und sah ihn strafend an.  
"KEKO!!"  
  
"Aha! So heißt du also!" meinte ich dann zu Keko und lächelte  
ihn an.  
Er grinste.  
  
"Sei nicht so rücksichtslos gegenüber Toshi. Hat schließlich   
auch Gefühle, irgendwo." Verteidigte ich ihn und klopfte ihm  
auf den Rücken. Er hustete noch immer, aber es schwächte ab und  
verschwand dann völlig.  
  
"Danke." Er sah mich an und lächelte.  
  
Und da mischte sich Taki wieder ein. Ich glaube, der ärgert  
Toshi verdammt gern...  
  
"Und ob er Gefühle hat! Besonders für---"  
  
"TAKI!! HÖR AUF, ES REICHT!!" donnerte mein bester Freund  
und ich zuckte vor Schreck zusammen.  
Na holla...  
  
Toshi bemerkte es und streichelte mit kurz über die Wange.  
"Tut mir leid, aber dieser Kerl macht mich einfach total  
verrückt!"  
Er warf Taki einen mahnenden Blick zu, der grinste ihn  
wieder so unheilvoll an.  
Oh oh...  
  
"ICH mache dich verrückt? Hast du nicht gesagt, Misu---"  
  
Keko hielt ihm rasch eine Hand vor den Mund. Toshi sah  
ihn dankbar an.  
Zum Glück saß Taki am anderen Ende des Tisches...  
  
Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick auf das Joghurtdessert  
vor mir. Ich spielte mit dem Löffel darin rum.  
Schwipp...schwapp...und wieder schwipp...  
  
Irgendwie war mir schlecht. Woher das denn?  
Dabei sah dieses Dessert echt lecker aus...Mir wurde  
schwummerig.   
Toll, fehlt noch, dass ich vor hunderten von Schülern  
umkippe.  
Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem bösen Trancezustand...  
  
"Hey, alles okay?"  
  
Toshi.  
  
Er soll sich keine Sorgen um mich machen.   
  
Ich wollte schon sagen, alles sei bestens, aber da viel  
mir mein Versprechen wieder ein.  
  
"Nein...alles grauenvoll..." Ich lächelte ihn schwach an.  
  
Er nahm mich urplötzlich in die Arme.  
  
"Du bist ja total blass!"   
  
"Hm..." brachte ich noch hervor und lehnte mich an ihn.  
Gar nicht gut...Ich fühlte mich gar nicht gut...  
  
"Reiss dich zusammen, ich bring dich zur Krankenschwester.  
Nicht einschlafen! Bleib wach, hörst du? Nicht schlafen!"  
  
Seine Stimme kam mir immer leiser vor und ich schloss meine  
Augen.  
//Ich bin so müde...//  
  
Ich merkte, wie er aufstand und mich festhielt.  
"Nicht schlafen, hab ich gesagt! Mach die Augen auf!"  
  
Er klang verzweifelt...  
  
"Tut mir leid..." flüsterte ich und stützte mich völlig auf  
ihn.  
  
"Mädchen!"  
  
Ich reagierte nicht. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte  
beim besten Willen nicht reden.  
  
Das letzte, was ich dann spürte war, wie mich Toshi auf den  
Arm nahm und meinen Namen rief.  
  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!! ^^ C&C für mich?  
  
Author´s note: Wie ihr schon merkt, zieht sich das alles  
so ziemlich hin. ^^'   
Aber zumindest sind die GW boys, wenn auch  
nicht alle und auch nicht ständig, öfter  
aufgetreten als in Teil 1.  
Sobald etwas ganz bestimmtes eintrifft,  
werdet ihr nur noch von ihnen lesen.  
Bitte habt Geduld mit mir!! *beg*   
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	3. Part 3

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 3/? ( Das wird ja noch was....  
*inGedankenmeinPlotüberdenk* *seufz* )  
Autor: Sowas kann nur von mir kommen. Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( da kommen die C&C hin...*g* )  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing ( auch wenn es nicht leicht zu  
erkennen ist...*seufz* )  
Rating: PG, wie immer.  
Warnung: self-insert ( wer die ersten beiden Teile gelesen hat,  
weiß das. ^_^ )  
Het ( hab ich nicht gesagt, WEG MIT DEN PLAKATEN?! )  
Com ( mal seh´n, was wird. )  
Lime? ( Eigentlich nicht wirklich, oder? )  
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was hier mit GW zutun hat ist nicht mir,  
sondern Bandai, Sotsu und Sunrise.  
Aber mein Toshi, Taki und Keko gehören nur mir! ^^   
Auch Herr Takashiki. ^^  
Wer mein Konto begutachtet, merkt schon, dass ich  
hiermit keine müde Mark verdien´. *sigh*   
Copyright bleibt, wie auch sonst, unverletzt.  
  
Pairing: Wufei/? *giggle* ;Duo/Quatre; Heero/Trowa; Toshi+Misu  
  
  
Note: Es kommt noch ein Überraschungspärchen hinzu!! ^_____^  
Und das hat bestimmt nix mit Wufei zutun...  
  
Ausserdem sollte ich erwähnen, dass es ´leicht´ gefühlsduselig   
diesmal ist und es sich ´etwas´ langatmig hat. ^^' Das Gelände  
des Internats muss ja auch mal etwas beschrieben werden...  
Im vierten Teil sind die GW boys mal öfter drin!  
  
Noch ein Dankeschön an Tenshi-chan für das Betalesen! *hug her*  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
  
~ Teil 3 ~  
  
  
//In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles...//  
War der erste Gedanke, als ich langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein  
kam.  
//Ich bin noch völlig fertig...//  
Man, fühl ich mich schlapp.  
  
Wo war ich denn eigentlich? Fühlte sich so kuschlig an...  
  
Träge öffnete ich allmählich meine Augen, kniff sie aber  
gleich wieder zu.  
//Ist das hell!//  
  
"Ew..."   
  
"Bist du wach, Misu?"   
  
Das war Toshi, und er klang richtig besorgt.   
//Hab ich ja toll hingekriegt...//  
  
"Das Licht...es ist zu hell..." sagte ich gebrochen und  
hielt mir die Hand vor die Augen.  
  
Er knipste die Lampe aus und schon war es stockdunkel.  
Wo war er überhaupt?  
  
"Toshi?"  
  
"Ich bin hier." Ich spürte, wie er meine Hand nahm und sanft  
drückte. Seine zitterten ein wenig.  
Hatte er etwa Angst um mich?  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte ich ihn also.  
"Es ist doch nicht so schlimm..."  
  
"Ich hab mich zu Tode geängstigt!"  
Er legte meine Hand an seine Wange. Sie war feucht...Hatte  
er sogar geweint??  
  
"Du warst über eine Stunde nicht ansprechbar! Und da sagtst du,   
es sei nicht schlimm." Er lachte unecht.  
  
"Oh...solange diesmal..." Normalerweise doch nur 5 Minuten.  
  
Ohne ihn zu sehen, bemerkte ich, wie er sich verspannte.  
"Diesmal?"   
  
"Hm, ist mir schon zweimal davor passiert..." seufzte ich.  
"Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm, wie es vielleicht scheint,  
Toshi. Das geht schnell wieder vorüber. Wirst schon sehen."  
Ich grinste in die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Ich mach mir trotzdem Sorgen."  
  
"...Danke...Wo bin ich hier?"  
  
"In deinem Zimmer. Sie haben sich erst auf der Krankenstation  
um dich gekümmert und dann gemeint, du solltest dich lieber  
hier ausruhen."  
  
"Warst du die ganze Zeit da?"   
  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Er muss auf einem Stuhl  
gesessen haben, denn jetzt ließ er sich auf der Seite des Bettes  
nieder.  
//Wie letztens...//  
  
"Natürlich."   
  
Ich drückte seine Hand.  
"Danke schön."  
  
//Er ist immer so lieb zu mir.// dachte ich glücklich und versuchte  
mich aufzusetzen. Aber Toshi drückte mich an den Schultern wieder  
runter.  
  
"Bleib liegen!" orderte er.  
  
"Lass doch. Es geht schon." Erwiderte ich und zögernd nahm er  
seine Hände weg.  
  
Ich brachte mich in eine sitzende Position und versuchte Toshi  
in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.  
Aber es war einfach ZU dunkel, ich konnte ihn nicht sehen.  
"Toshi?"  
  
"Ja?"   
  
Eine Hand erreichte meine und drückte sie sanft. Ich seufzte  
und ließ mich an seine breite Schulter fallen. Ich wär beinah  
eingeschlafen, als er seine Arme um mich legte.  
  
Wie kann jemand nur so lieb sein? Und ich hab das alles eigentlich  
nur Salem zu verdanken. Wenn sie an dem Loch nicht geschnuppert  
hätte...  
  
Ich kuschelte mich an Toshi und flüsterte glücklich:  
"Ich hab dich lieb." [1]  
  
Und dann war ich auch schon wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
**************  
  
Man Schädel brummte komischerweise, als ich das nächste Mal   
aufwachte. Keine Ahnung wie spät es jetzt war. Es kam mir so  
vor, als hätte ich Jahre durchgepennt.  
Ich gähnte und streckte mich ausgiebig, bevor ich dann langsam  
meine Augen öffnete.  
  
Es war noch immer dunkel im Zimmer und ich tastete nach der Lampe,  
die gleich neben dem Bett stand.   
Mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen suchte ich nach einer Uhr, aber  
ich fand etwas anderes.   
  
Toshi.  
  
Ich hätte fast gekichert, als ich ihn sah. Er hockte auf dem  
Teppich und sein Gesicht war eingebettet in seinen Armen, die  
auf dem Bett rechts von mir lagen. Ich glaubte sogar ein   
schwaches Schnarchen zu hören.  
  
Er war tatsächlich die ganze Nacht hier geblieben. Ich lächelte  
und hatte eine verrückte Idee.   
  
Ich setzte mich leise auf, damit er nicht wach wurde und legte  
meine linke Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Kopf.  
  
"Aufwachen!" rief ich fröhlich und schrubbelte seine kurzen Haare.  
  
Er erschrak fürchterlich und fiel nach hinten. Schwer atmend stützte  
er sich auf seine Ellbogen und blickte zu mir herüber.  
  
Bei dem Gesicht, dass er machte, lachte ich los und klammerte mich  
an meine Bettdecke, die ich auf meine angewinkelten Beine gelegt   
hatte.  
  
Selbst, als er sich vom Boden aufrappelte und auf mich zukam, kriegte  
ich mich nicht ein und warf mich der Länge nach auf das Bett.  
  
"Misu..."  
  
Ich lachte, als er mich angrummelte und mir böse Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Plötzlich aber, ohne, dass ich groß was machen konnte, stürzte er  
sich direkt auf das Bett und hielt mich fest. Mir entkam ein  
erschrockenes "Meep!".  
  
"Wah! Toshi!"   
  
Er hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund und flüsterte:  
"Nicht so laut, oder willst du, dass sich gleich alle hier   
versammeln? Ich darf doch gar nicht hier sein."  
  
Ich hielt in meinem Gestrampel inne. Er hatte Recht. Dafür könnte  
er verdammt viel Ärger kriegen.   
Da ich ja nicht sprechen konnte, nickte ich leicht, um ihm zu   
signalisieren, dass er jetzt auch seine Hand wegnehmen konnte.   
Aber, entweder, er hatte es nicht kapiert oder machte es mit  
Absicht. Er nahm sie nicht weg.  
  
Ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber das Einzige was ich dadurch  
erreichte, war, dass Toshi hinter mir leise lachte.  
  
"Ich hab dich noch nicht für vorhin bestraft." Flüsterte er.  
  
Bei diesen Worten bekam ich seltsamerweise eine Gänsehaut.  
Es irritierte mich noch mehr, als er dann doch seine Hand wegnahm  
und mich in seinen Armen drehte. Letztendlich waren wir in derselben  
Position wie schonmal und ich starrte ihm mit glühendem Gesicht in   
die stahlblauen Augen.   
Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, als sich sein Gesicht plötzlich  
dem meinen näherte. Ich spürte schon seinen warmen Atem, als auf einmal die Tür aufgerissen wurde. [2]  
  
Relena. Mitten im Türrahmen und mit weit geöffneten Augen.  
  
Toshi und ich hatten uns gleich voneinander getrennt und saßen mucksmäuschenstill an den Seiten des Bettes. Ich rechts, er links.  
  
"Satoshi Fuyata und Misu Katsuo, ich hoffe, ihr zwei seit euch darüber im Klaren, dass ihr soeben gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen habt! Ich melde euch beim Direktor!" keifte sie und ich wär ihr am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Doofe Ziege!!  
  
"Hey, wo ist dein Problem?" fragte ich also, auch wenn ich wusste, was das war.  
  
Ihr Körper versteifte sich und sie funkelte mich wütend an.  
"VERSTOß!!!!" und stiefelte aus dem Zimmer. Natürlich nicht, ohne die Tür ordentlich zu zu knallen. [3]  
  
Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte hinüber zu Toshi, der mir jetzt auch langsam den Kopf zudrehte.  
  
"Tja, das kann was werden." Sagte er und stand auf. Ich sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an, als er zur Tür ging und davor war, mein Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Er wandt sich aber nochmal um und grinste mich an.  
"Wird schon nicht schlimm. Sie macht immer so´nen Wirbel und später..." er machte mit der Hand eine abfällige Bewegung und zwinkerte mir noch einmal zu. Dann ging er.  
  
"Oh man." Seufzte ich und ließ mich zurück auf´s Bett fallen. Beinahe hätten wir uns geküsst...  
  
Irgendwo hörte ich ein Ticken und ich schaute mich um, bis ich eine Uhr entdeckte. 8.15 Uhr.  
  
Ich sprang sofort aus dem Bett und eilte zu dem großen Schrank, wo ich meine neue Uniform hervorholte und mich schnell anzog.  
Deshalb war Relena einfach reingeplatzt, wir sind nicht pünktlich zum Frühstück erschienen!  
  
Hastig lief ich aus der Tür und wollte den Gang hinunterstürzen, als ich aber jedoch zurückrannte und mir mein Türschild ansah. 99. Puh, wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, welches Zimmer meins war.  
Ich hetzte dann los und die Treppen hinunter, geradewegs hinein in den großen Saal.  
Alle Blicken waren sogleich auf mich gerichtet und ich bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass meine Zähne noch nicht geputzt waren. So konnte ich doch mit niemanden reden!  
Ohne nachzudenken sprintete ich zurück zu meinem Zimmer und lief in das Bad, wo ich mir in Windeseile die Zähne putzte. Sehr praktisch, dass für Notfälle, Zahnpasta und Zahnbürste da waren. [4]  
  
Dann erneut in den Saal, wo mich wieder alle anstarrten. Ich starrte zurück. Man, das war mir vielleicht unangenehm.  
Während ich dann also mein Essen holte, schaute ich mich nach Toshi und seinen Freunden um.  
  
"Wo sind die denn heute?" fragte ich mich leise und erschrak, als ich eine Stimme hinter mir hörte.  
  
"Wer?" Duo sah mich grinsend an.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an und seufzte.  
"Toshi und die anderen. Hast du sie schon gesehen?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll im Gegenzug.  
Aber Duo schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Verdammt, wo waren die denn??  
  
"Du kannst dich aber zu uns setzen, wenn du willst."  
  
Ich sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ja! Komm mit!" Und schon lief ich hinter Duo im Saal her bis wir schließlich auf der rechten Seite ankamen.  
Quatre blickte uns schon entgegen und lächelte uns zu.  
"Guten Morgen."  
  
"Morgen alle zusammen!" sagte ich fröhlich und setzte mich auf den freien Platz neben Wufei. [5]  
Von Trowa und Wufei kam noch ein unmerkliches "Morgen", aber Heero hatte nicht einmal aufgeblickt, als Duo und ich sie begrüßten.  
Aber na gut, wenn er nicht wollte...  
  
Ich fing an zu essen und drehte mich bestimmt zigmal um, um zu sehen, ob Toshi endlich kam, aber er tat´s nicht. Ich seufzte wieder und blickte in die Runde dieses Tisches.  
  
"Hat einer von euch Toshi gesehen?" fragte ich also und sah alle erwartungsvoll an.  
Trowa schüttelte nur den Kopf, Heero reagierte gar nicht und Quatre antwortete: "Nein, tut mir leid. Vielleicht schläft er noch?"  
  
"Wufei?" Ich blickte den Chinesen von der Seite an.  
  
Er wand sein Gesicht mir zu und mir wurde entsetztlich warm in der Uniform. Wufei sah mir direkt in die Augen, als er mit mir redete.  
  
"Relena hat ihn mitsich geschleppt, als er den Saal betreten wollte."  
  
Sie bringt ihn also gleich sofort zum Direktor. Mist. Hätte ich nochmal mit ihm reden können, wär uns sicher ´ne Ausrede eingefallen, aber so...  
  
"Und die anderen? Taki, Keko und so?" fragte ich nun.  
  
Wufei zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich glaube, die sind schon auf dem Weg zum ersten Volleyballspiel. Weiß ich aber nicht genau."  
  
"Was??" Entfuhr es mir und ich sah ihn ungläubig an.  
Die konnten doch nicht ohne Toshi fahren! Und auch nicht ohne mich!   
  
"Wieviele Mannschaften gibt es denn?" hakte ich nach und hoffte, dass wenigstens die Mädchenmannschaft nicht auch mitgefahren war. Schließlich wollte ich doch auch endlich mal spielen.  
  
"Je zwei Mädchen-und Jungenmannschaften. Es sind übrigens alle weg, falls du das wissen möchtest."  
  
Ich sackte wie ein Lumpensack auf dem Stuhl zusammen und lehnte mich an. Na toll, mein erster richtiger Tag hier und nur schlechte Neuigkeiten. Und dann kam zu meinem Glück auch noch die Sache mit Relena dazu. Super. Ganz klasse. Und der arme Toshi sitzt jetzt da oben beim Direktor und bekommt all den Ärger ab...Und dabei hatte er sich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht.  
Ich seufzte. Ich würde bestimmt auch zu ihm rezitiert werden.  
Das Essen war mir jetzt echt vergangen.  
  
Also erhob ich mich und sah die Piloten entschuldigend an.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal. Wir sehen uns sicher noch." [6]  
Bis auf Heero wurde entweder genickt oder "Bis dann!" erwidert.  
  
Mein Tablett stellte ich in der linken Ecke des Saals bei einer Art Theke ab und verließ dann diesen Raum, um zurück auf mein Zimmer zu gehen.  
  
Ich stand schon in der ersten Etage, als ich es mir anders überlegte und kurzerhand ein Stockwerk höher stieg.   
  
//168.//  
  
Ich lief eine Weile in dem Gang entlang, auf der Suche, nach Toshis Zimmer. Dann wurde ich endlich fündig und klopfte dreimal an.  
  
Nichts. Keine Antwort.  
  
Ich versuchte es noch einmal, wurde aber erneut mit Stille konfrontiert.  
Also musste Toshi immernoch beim Direx hocken, oder?  
Somit ging ich zurück in den ersten Stock und klopfte an die schwere Tür des Direktorenzimmers.  
  
"Herein!" erklang es dumpf und ich öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der Raum war, wie gestern nicht besonders hell erleuchtet und Herr Takashiki saß wieder in seinem pompösen roten Ledersessel, den er sofort Richtung Tür drehte und mich mit ernsten Augen ansah.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, kommen Sie gleich vonselbst zu mir. Das ist gut."  
Er zettelte kurz in einem Stapel Papier umher, was ich dazu nutzte, nach Toshi zu schauen. Er war nicht hier.  
Beinah hätte ich einfach kehrt gemacht, aber ich erinnerte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass Herr Takashiki ja was mit mir besprechen wollte. Also blieb ich stehen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, worum es geht?" fragte er, als er schließlich eine Akte hervorzauberte, von der ich dachte, dass es meine war. So neu, wie die aussah.  
  
"Ja, Herr Direktor."  
  
"Und Sie wissen sicher auch, dass das entgegen aller Vorschriften war, die wir hier auf unserem Internat haben, nicht wahr?"  
Er blickte mich nun an, während er eine weitere Akte über die meine legte.  
  
"Deshalb bin ich hier, Herr Direktor." Man, dass nervt vielleicht, den ständig so anzusprechen!  
  
Er blickte mich düster an.  
"Nur, weil Sie neu hier sind, heißt dies nicht, dass Sie irgendwelche Art von Privilegien genießen können. Dazu gehört auch das korekte Verhalten gegenüber mir und dem Personal, sowie den Schülern, die dieses Internat besuchen."  
  
"Natürlich, Herr Direktor." Ich kam mir ziemlich bescheuert vor. War ich hier in der Marine oder was?? Blöde übertriebene, geheuchelte Höflichkeit!  
  
"Dann haben wir uns ja verstanden. Miss Peacecraft hat mich von Ihrem und Mister Fuyata´s Fehlverhalten unterrichtet und ich bin sehr überrascht, dass Sie meine Freundlichkeit so derb missbrauchen."  
  
Was hat Relena ihm denn gesagt, dass Herr Takashiki so geschwollen redet?? Bestimmt irgendwelche lüsternen Märchen ausgesponnen. Doofe Kuh.  
  
"Darf ich erfahren, was sie Ihnen genau erzählt hat, Herr Direktor?"  
fragte ich also und war sehr gespannt, was da wohl rauskommen mochte.  
  
Er sah mich erst abwägend an, bevor er antwortete.  
"Auch, wenn Sie das nun eigentlich selber wissen sollten, und ich noch nicht einmal die Pflicht habe, Ihnen das zu sagen, werde ich dieses Mal noch nachgeben. Da es hoffentlich nicht erneut vorkommen wird."  
  
Nachgeben?? Was sollte das denn heißen? Und OB er mir Relenas Sichtweise sagen musste, von welchem Mond kam der denn? Dazu hatte ich ja nun wirklich jedes Recht.  
  
Ich blickte ihn abwartend an. Und endlich redete er.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft kam zu mir und berichtete davon, dass sie Sie und Mister Fuyata bei intimen Tätigkeiten in Ihrem Zimmer heute morgen erwischte. Er sei die ganze Nacht über bei Ihnen geblieben und sie habe eindeutige Geräusche zu nächtlicher Zeit vernommen, schwieg aber, um sie zwei nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und ich muss Ihnen sagen, Miss Katsuo, dass Sie sich bei Miss Peacecraft bedanken sollten. Nicht jeder hätte so angemessen auf diese Reaktion reagiert. Ich möchte auch erwähnen, dass dies zum ersten Mal an diesem Internat vorgekommen ist, was diese...Tätigkeit von Ihnen und Mister Fuyata angeht."  
  
Allein bei dem Wort INTIM sind mir die Augäpfel aus den Augen gerutscht! Und was hieß bitte schön EINDEUTIGE GERÄUSCHE?? Bedanken?! Das wird bestimmt das Letzte sein, was ich tun werde! Diese Relena dreh ich erst durch den Fleischwolf!  
  
"Diese Version ist mir aber sehr neu, Herr Direktor." Sagte ich mit zusammengebissen Zähnen und versuchte meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Am liebsten hätte ich vor Wut losgeschrieen. Von wegen TÄTIGKEIT! [7]  
  
"So? Das erklärte mir aber, warum sie zwei nicht pünktlich zum Frühstück erschienen." [8]  
  
"Das hatte andere Gründe, Herr Direktor."  
  
Er hob seine linke Augenbraue.  
"Und die wären?"  
  
Endlich konnte ich mich verteidigen!  
  
"Zunächst war der einzige Grund dafür, dass Toshi über Nacht bei mir blieb, dass ich gestern beim Abendbrot zusammengebrochen bin und er mich nicht alleine lassen wollte. Diese Geräusche, die Relena da gehört haben will, sind reine Fantasie."  
  
"Soll das heißen, Sie bezichtigen Miss Peacecraft, die beste Schülerin und den ehrlichsten Menschen, des Lügens?"  
  
Ich überlegte kurz. Aber letztendlich wollte ich nicht sprichwörtlich den Schwanz einziehen und klein beigeben.  
  
"Das sieht dann wohl so aus, Herr Direktor."  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich gefährlich, als er das von mir hörte.  
"Sind Sie sich darüber im Klaren, was Sie soeben gesagt haben?"  
  
"Ja, voll und ganz." Sagte ich mit Nachdruck und sah ihm fest in die trüben Augen.  
  
Er brummte etwas unverständliches und sagte dann:  
"Mister Fuyata hatte mir soetwas ebenfalls erzählt..."  
  
Toshi auch, natürlich. Arbeitete er schon an seiner Strafe?  
  
Herr Takashiki kramte wieder in seinen Unterlagen bis er schließlich seufzte und mich ansah.  
  
"In Anbetracht dessen, werde ich mich nochmals mit Miss Peacecraft unterhalten. Wie mir scheint, ging hier einiges nicht ganz so, wie es sollte."  
  
Ich glaube, er rang mit sich selbst, bevor er sich entschloss weiterzusprechen.  
  
"Ich möchte mich für diese Beschuldigung schonmal entschuldigen. Es handelt sich sicher um eine kleine Verdrehung der Tatsachen."  
  
"Was ist mit Toshi?"  
  
"Da Mister Fuyata so oder so gegen eine Vorschrift verstoßen hatte, indem er die Nachtüber bei Ihnen blieb, sei es auch mit gutem Willen, habe ich ihm seine Strafarbeit zugeteilt, die er in diesem Moment noch erfüllt."  
  
Klong. Das war ja klar. Da musste ich Herrn Takashiki irgendwie Recht geben. Auch wenn ich es unfair finde, eine eigentliche gute Tat zu bestrafen, nur, weil es in der Hausordnung stand.  
  
Was tat Toshi denn jetzt?  
  
Herr Takashiki schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er beantwortete mir diese Frage sogleich.  
  
"Mister Fuyata ist jetzt in Haus 3 Halle 3. Sie können gehen."  
  
Erleichtert nuschelte ich schnell ein "Danke" und verließ fluchtartig das Direktorenzimmer.  
Soweit so gut, nur noch dieses Haus und die Halle finden. Ich kann ihn dass ja nicht alles alleine machen lassen. Bin schließlich Mitschuldige, wenn man es sich mal überdenkt.  
  
Ich lief die Gänge und Treppen entlang und hinab, bis ich dann im Freien stand.   
Es war wirklich schönes Wetter, die Sonne schien lachend von Himmel und der Wind wehte mir warm um die Nase. Wundervoll warm.  
Ich spazierte am großen Hauptgebäude vorran und hielt nach diesem Haus drei Ausschau. Musste ja irgendwo stehen, wie es heißt.  
Ich kam zum Eingang eines großen Platzes und las, was an dem schweren Gitter stand:  
"Park des Internats Ariel" [9]  
  
Ariel hieß dieses Internat? Seltsamer Name...Heißt so nicht auch so ein Mond?  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging durch das Tor.  
Es war wunderschön hier. Überall parrallel angeordente Baumarten. Fichten, Buchen, Eichen, Kastanien und, war das etwa ein Eukalyptosbaum?? Und da noch ein einer!   
///Wahnsinn...//  
  
Auch die vielen wohlduftetenden Blumen schienen irgendwie angeordnet zu sein. Der süßliche Duft stieg mir mehr in die Nase, als ich immer weiter den Park entlangschlenderte.   
Es gab hier auch einige Bänke, die wie frischgestrichen aussahen. Ich ging zu der einen und berührte sie vorsichtig mit einem Finger.  
Die war ja gar nicht frischgestrichen!   
"Ist ja irre!" [10]  
  
Ich drehte mich einmal glücklich im Kreis, wobei ich einen blühenden Kirschbaum entdeckte.  
  
"Ob die Blüten auch so duften?" fragte ich mich und lief auf ihn zu.  
  
Ich hatte ihn beinah erreicht, als ich ein mir bekanntes Geräusch vernahm und mich eiligst hinter der riesigen Kastanie versteckt, die da durch Zufall genau richtig stand.  
  
Ich linste an der Rinde langsam vorbei und meine Augen nahmen die Größe von Suppentellern an, als ich da ein Pärchen erblickte, dass sich leidentschaftlich küsste. Wär eigentlich nichts sonderlich besonderes gewesen, wenn das nicht Taki und Keko gewesen wären!  
  
Mir stockte der Atem, sollten die zwei nicht bei diesem Volleymatch sein? Und seit wann sind die beiden schwul?? Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte. [11]  
  
Ich sah mit geröteten Wangen noch eine Weile zu, wie Keko Taki an den Stamm drängte und seine linke Hand sanft Taki´s Wange streichelte. Taki gab ein leises Keuchen von sich und vergrub seine Hände in der langen Mähne von Keko.  
Ich wunderte mich schon, ob die beiden nicht mal wieder Luft holen sollten, als ich um ein Haar am Stamm der Kastanie abgerutscht wäre. Mussten sie sich denn auch die weißen Hemden hochschieben und ungeniert streicheln??  
  
Hochrot bemerkte ich, wie sie sich zu allem Unglück auch noch an den Hosen zuschaffen machen wollten! Das ging dann doch ´etwas´ zu weit und ich räusperte mich auffällig. Dabei trat ich von hinter dem Stamm hervor.  
  
Die beiden hörten überrascht auf und wandten ihre Köpfe sogleich in meine Richtung. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie mich sahen und schon lösten sie sich blitzschnell voneinander.  
  
"Hey, ist schon okay." Sagte ich hastig.  
  
Es entstand eine Minute des Schweigens, bis Taki seine Stimme fand, sich nervös durch die halblangen blonden Haare fuhr.  
  
"Tja...du hast uns wohl erwischt..." sagte er und sah mich abwartend an. Sollte ich wirklich lieber endlich mal was Vernünftiges sagen?  
  
"Wieviele wissen denn davon?" fragte ich sodann und ich bemerkte mit einem leisen Kichern, das die beiden rot wurden.  
  
"Niemand...bis jetzt..." meinte Keko verlegen.  
  
Diese ganze Situation war wirklich goldig und ich fing an zu lachen.  
Da hoffe ich, dass die Gundam Wing Boys schwul sind, und bekomme anstelle dessen Taki und Keko serviert! Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass Toshi davon wusste. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich ihn ja suchen wollte.  
  
Taki und Keko sahen sich die Zeit über nur verwirrt an.  
"Was ist denn daran so lustig?" fragte Keko, und ich glaubte, zu hören, dass er sauer auf mich wurde.   
  
Abrupt ebbte mein Gelächter ab und ich sah sie erschrocken an.  
Ich wedelte hektich, mir völlig untypisch, mit den Armen und ratterte los.  
"Ich hab doch nichts dagegen! Ehrlich! Ich werde auch sicher niemandem was davon sagen, versprochen!"  
  
Ich schwieg wieder. Keko hob eine Augenbraue und auch Taki sah mich skeptisch an.  
  
"Sind wir noch Freunde?" fragte ich leise.  
  
Ich schluckte, als sie auf mich zukammen. Was war denn jetzt?? Wollen die mich verprügeln?!  
  
Ängstlich ging ich einige Schritte zurück und wollte zur Flucht ansetzen, da ich es doch etwas beängstigend so fand.  
Aber Keko war verdammt schnell und ergriff mein Handgelenk.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin, Misu?" fragte er und ich drehte ganz langsam meinen Kopf zu ihnen.  
  
Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Die grinsten mich an!  
  
"Habt ihr mich gerade verarscht??"  
  
Taki lachte und Keko wuschelte mir vergnügt durch die Haare.  
  
"Hast du echt gedacht, wir tun dir was?" brachte der Blonde hervor und sah mich mit blitzenden Augen an.  
  
"Ja." Sagte ich trotzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Taki lachte und zog mich zu sich. Er tätschelte meine Haare in der Umarmung und sagte:  
"Hab dich doch nicht so. Wir sind noch weiterhin Freunde, ja?"  
  
"Hn." Grummelte ich und glättete meine Haare. Warum machte das eigentlich jeder mit mir und meinem Haar??  
  
Ich schaute die zwei Jungen an und zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu.  
"Was weiß denn Toshi schon über euer kleines Geheimnis?"  
  
"Das darfst du ihm auf KEINEN FALL erzählen!" platzte Keko hervor und ich zuckte zusammen. [12]  
Taki legte ihm beruhigend einen Arm um die Taille und schüttelte den Kopf. Ob er mich oder Keko meinte, wusste ich nicht.  
  
"Hat er was dagegen oder wie?" Toshi war doch ein wirklich toleranter Mensch, warum sollte er denn was gegen eine Beziehung zwischen seinen besten Freunden haben?  
  
Keko seufzte.  
"Das wissen wir ja nicht, und wir wollen unsere Freundschaft mit ihm nicht riskieren. Verstehst du?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
"Soll ich mal mit ihm darüber reden? Ganz allgemein?"  
  
Der Braunhaarige schüttelte gleich mit dem Kopf, aber Taki sah nachdenklich aus.  
  
"Wenn du es hinbekommst..."  
  
"Was??" Keko sah ihn entsetzt an, woraufhin Taki ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
  
"Sie macht das schon richtig."  
Er wandt sich zu mir.  
"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen?"  
  
"Logo!" antwortete ich sicher und grinste beide an. Sie sahen echt süß zusammen aus. [13]  
  
Letztendlich gab sich Keko geschlagen und nickte schwach. Da fiel mir meine andere Frage wieder ein.  
"Wo ist denn Haus 3 Halle 3? Toshi erledigt da gerade seine Strafe, ich wollte ihm helfen."  
  
"Strafe?" Sie blickten mich irritiert an.  
  
"Hn. Er war die Nacht über bei mir, weil ich doch zusammengeklappt war. Blöderweise ist dann heute Relena reingeplatzt, hat dem Direx ´ne Märchengeschichte aufgetischt. Aber ich hab das, glaub ich, wieder gut ausgebügelt. Aber Toshi hätte leider so oder so gegen die Hausordnung verstoßen, deshalb hat er jetzt zu tun."  
  
Bevor sie antworten konnten, kam mir noch etwas anderes in den Sinn.  
"Solltet ihr nicht bei dem Volleyspiel sein?" Ich betrachtete sie prüfend.  
  
"Nee, wir gehören nicht zur Stammmanschaft und sind auch nicht gerade die besten Auswechselspieler. Es war nicht schwer bei der Anzahl aus Spielern die Besten rauszupicken. Tja...wir gehören halt nicht zu den Besten." Schloss Keko.  
  
"Genau, deshalb sind wir hier...geblieben."   
  
Taki lehnte sich verlegen an Keko und schloss die Augen. Diese Seite von ihm war mir völlig neu. Aber echt niedlich. [14]  
  
Keko lächelte.  
"Du solltest dich auch besser beeilen. In einer halben Stunde fängt der Unterricht schon an. Macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn du da beim ersten Mal zuspätkommst. Haus 3 ist übrigens die dritte unserer Sporthallen und Halle drei ist ein Teil davon....Ich glaube, die Jungenkabine. Das Haus findest du, wenn du hier den Park weitergehst, am Ende einfach links weiter. Da siehst du dann auch schon die drei Gebäude unserer Sportanlage. Das zweite von rechts ist es dann."  
  
Mein Gott, wie groß ist dieses Internat eigentlich?? [15]  
  
Ich bedankte mich bei Keko und verabschiedete mich von den beiden Jungen, um mich eilig auf den Weg zum Sportgelände zu machen.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten erreichte ich dann auch endlich das große Tor des Parks und den Weg, der links entlangführte. Klar, dass der nicht sandig war, sondern aus roten mosaikartig angeordneten Steinen bestand. Wirklich das erste Mal, dass ich soeinen Weg gesehen hab.  
Ich erblickte schon das erste Gebäude und beschleunigte meinen Schritt.  
  
Riesig, einfach verdammt riesig. Wie hoch waren denn diese Ungetüme??  
  
Als ich dann beim zweiten Haus ankam, öffnete ich die Tür und lugte hindurch in den ungewöhnlich großen Eingang.  
Geradeaus führte ein Weg entlang, dem ich auch folgte. Die Tür die dort war, öffnete ich ebenfalls.  
  
"Toshi?"   
  
Es war die immense Sporthalle und verdächtig leer. Gut, hier war ich also falsch. Keko hatte ja sowieso von der Jungenkabine gesprochen.  
  
Schon ging ich wieder zurück und entdeckte einen kurzen Gang auf der jetzt rechten Seiten. An der Wand war ein Schild befestigt, das einen Kerl darstellte.  
  
"Endlich." Seufzte ich und folgte nun diesem Gang, bis ich auf eine Tür traf und diese öffnete.  
  
"Toshi? Bist du hier?"  
  
Meine Stimme hallte in dem Raum zurück. Dann sah ich Toshi aus einem angeschlossenen Raum kommen.  
Er strahlte mich gleich an, als er sah, wer da kam und lachte.  
"Hat er dir auch eine Aufgabe erteilt?"  
  
Ich verneinte.  
"Ich hab mit Herrn Takashiki geredet und ihm die Wahrheit erzählt. Er will nochmal mit Relena reden. Hoffentlich bekommt sie mal was zu tun." Hängte ich grummelnt an.  
  
Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was die Leute dazu veranlasst, mir ständig durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Toshi tat es wiedermal ausgiebig.  
  
"Hey!" protestierte ich und strich sie zum tausendsten Mal glatt.  
  
Toshi lachte nur und gab mir dann ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Hast du noch viel zu machen? Ich helf dir, der Unterricht fängt bestimmt gleich an und dieser Weg von hier zurück ist wirklich vergleichbar mit´ner Marathonstrecke."  
  
"Unterricht?" Er drehte sich zu mir um.  
"Wieso denn das?"  
  
Verdutzt sah ich ihn an.  
"Wieso, wieso?? Das hier ist ein INTERNAT, da ist das doch klar!"  
  
Er grinste.  
"Stimmt schon." Erwiderte er und zog mich in einen kleineren Raum.  
"Aber weil heute ein wichtiger Tag ist, fällt der Unterricht aus."  
Fügte er hinzu.  
  
"WAS?? Aber Keko hat gesagt---"  
  
"DAS wir welchen haben? Du bist wirklich leicht reinzulegen, Misu."  
Er brach wieder in Gelächter aus.  
"Das Volleyballturnier ist sehr wichtig für unser Internat und ein ansehnlicher Teil der Schüler und Schülerinnen ist deswegen heute nicht da."  
Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und grinste mich an.  
"Und deshalb, Schätzchen, fällt der heute weg, damit wir alle in Gedanken bei ihnen sind." [16]  
  
"Ach so....Schätzchen????" Ich blickte auf in direkt in seine blauen Augen.  
  
"Genau." Übermütig gab er mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und widmete sich dann den Duschen, die mir jetzt erst auffielen.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?" fragte ich ihn, als er sich an einer Brause zuschaffen machte.  
//Schätzchen. Baka.//  
  
"Die müssen repariert werden."  
  
"Alle?" Treiben die hier drinnen etwa auch Sport, dass alles zerdeppert wird, was nicht niet-und nagelfest ist??  
  
Toshi wischte sich einmal kurz über die Stirn und drehte sich zu mir um.  
"Nein, nur drei. Das hier ist die Letzte, dann können wir auch schon wieder gehen."  
  
Ich grinste ihn frech an.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich auf dich warte?"  
  
Erstaunt sah er mich eine Weile ruhig an, bis er schließlich lächelte.  
"Ich hol dich schon ein. Keine Bange."  
  
Das brachte mich zum Lachen. Er war echt süß.  
"Jaja, ist gut, ich warte auf dich."  
  
Ich lehnte mich an die kühle weiße geflieste Wand und sah Toshi beim Arbeiten zu.  
  
"Gib mir doch mal den Kreuz." [17] Hörte ich nach einer Weile Toshi sagen und hockte mich vor den Werkzeugkasten. Ich wühlte kurz und wurde auch schon fündig.  
  
"Hier." Ich reichte ihn Toshi und sah gespannt zu, wie er das eigentlich machte.  
  
"Noch nie gemacht?" fragte er mich dann und linste zu mir.  
  
"Nein, hab keine Ahnung von sowas." Gab ich zu.  
  
"Darum kann ich es. Wir ergänzen uns gegenseitig."  
Er lächelte mich lieb an und ich lächelte zurück.  
  
//Irgendwie stimmt das.//  
  
"Was für ein Tag ist heute eigentlich?" Da war mir doch endlich meine heißgeliebte Frage eingefallen!  
  
"Freitag. Weißt du das etwa nicht?"  
  
Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.  
  
"Ach ja, du bist ja nicht von hier, sondern erst seit gestern. Sorry!"  
  
"Eben."  
  
Es vergingen wieder einige Minuten, in denen er an der Brause hantierte und ich nur zusah.  
  
"Wann bist du denn endlich fertig?" nörgelte ich.  
  
"Sei nicht so ungeduldig. Ich hab´s ja gleich. Ich muss das hier schon richtig machen, sonst lässt mich Herr Takashiki nochmal ran."  
  
Widerlich diese Rechthaberei. Immer hatte ER Recht!  
  
Ich seufzte.  
  
Klack.   
  
"So, das war´s auch schon." Toshi erhob sich und räumte seinen Krimskrams zusammen, angelte sich einen Schlüssel vom Boden.  
Wahrscheinlich, der für die Halle.  
  
"Los geht´s!" Er schob mich vorran aus dem kleinen Raum, aus Halle 3 und raus aus Haus 3.  
Alle Türen waren abgeschlossen, als wir uns auf den Rückweg machten.  
  
"Und was machen wir heute?"  
  
Toshi sah mich an.  
"Mal sehen."  
  
Ich stöhnte auf.  
"Das ist doch keine Antwort! Ich bin neu hier, du musst doch was mit mir anzufangen wissen!"  
  
Erst hatte Toshi einen wischiwaschi Blick drauf, der sich aber in ein verrücktes Grinsen verwandelt, was nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.  
Ich schluckte in schlimmer Vorahnung.  
  
"Pack deine perversen Gedanken wieder hübsch ein, Toshi."  
Sagte ich und guckte weg.  
  
"MEINE perversen Gedanken??"   
  
"Ja! Ich weiß doch, woran ihr Kerle immer denkt!"  
  
"Von wem hast du denn DAS?" fragte er spöttisch.  
  
"Das ist ja wohl bekannt. Und mach dich nicht über mich lustig!"  
  
"Tu ich doch gar nicht!"  
  
"Doch, tust du!"  
  
"Gar nicht wahr!"  
  
Ich legte einen Zahn zu und drehte mich nicht nach ihm um.  
//Baka!//  
  
Ich hörte kurzdarauf eilige Schritte hinter mir und schon ging er wieder neben mir her. Ich wusste, dass er mich überrascht von der Seite ansah, aber ich wollte einfach nicht reden. Von allen wurde ich für doof erklärt! Gemeinheit!  
  
"Misu, was ist denn mit dir?" Er klang besorgt.   
//Vielleicht reagier ich wieder über?//  
Den Gedanken verwarf ich aber so schnell, wie er gekommen war und schwieg stur.  
  
"Misu?"  
  
...  
  
"Na dann eben nicht! Gut, wir schweigen!" meinte er böse und war jetzt auch still.  
  
Mist. Wieder hatte ich alles verbockt! Ich war aber auch dämlich!   
Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
  
//Wieso ICH? ER hat ja damit angefangen!//  
  
Selbst, als wir wieder das Hauptgebäude erreicht hatten, sagten wir kein Wort, gingen aber dennoch zusammen auf die erste Etage.  
  
Wir standen dort ´ne Weile einfach nur rum.  
  
"Hast du dich abgeregt?" fragte mich dann Toshi und ich wollte ihm schon eine gepfefferte Antwort geben, als ich Keko und Taki entdeckte, die auf uns zukamen.  
Toshi dauerte das alles wohl zulange.  
  
"Na dann nicht!!"   
  
"Schön!!" schrie ich zurück, da es mir das Erste und natürlich auch Blödeste war, was mir in dieser Millisekunde einfiel.  
  
"Schön!!!" schrie er und rannte die Treppen zur zweiten Etage hoch.  
  
"Was war denn das?"  
  
Taki und Keko standen vor mir und sahen mich verwirrt an.  
"Hast du schon mit ihm darüber geredet??"  
  
Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass Toshi deshalb so reagierte. Weil er es WUSSTE, aber ich entschärfte die Situation hastig, bevor sie mich auch noch anbrüllten.  
  
"Nein, nur ein Streit." Sagte ich also.  
"Ein total blöder Streit..." fügte ich leise hinzu und verschwand eilig in meinem Zimmer.  
Dort schmiss ich mich gleich auf´s Bett und hätte am liebsten losgeheult.  
"Mist, Mist, Mist!! Alles Mist!!" murmelte ich vor mich hin.  
  
Ich lag minutenlang im Bett und unterdrückte meine Tränen, bis es schließlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Draussenbleiben!" rief ich und steckte meinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen zurück.  
"Draussenbleiben..." flüsterte ich traurig und letztendlich kamen mir doch die Tränen. Ich heulte wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Mir war klar, dass ich mich absolut NICHT gerne mit Toshi stritt. Manchmal machte sowas Spaß, aber mit Toshi tat es nur weh.  
  
Es klopfte wieder und ich riss mein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht aus dem Kissen.  
"Ich will niemanden sehen, verdammt!!"  
  
Da wurde die Tür geöffnet und Toshi stand in meinem Zimmer...  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!   
  
Author´s note: Woaaah! Mehr als sonst. UND Yaoi!!   
*mirselbergratulier* ^_^  
Es geht vorran Leute, vorran! *clap*  
Sagt mir mal, was ihr so denkt, ja? Wie  
gefällt euch denn überhaupt Toshi? *g*  
Hab diesmal viele Bemerkungen zu machen. ^^'  
Gemein, meine letzten Sätze immer, was?  
*giggle* Ich will doch, dass ihr euch nach  
dem nächsten Teil verzerrt. ^^   
Mi Su  
  
  
Voilá!!  
  
[1] Er ist ja auch ein Schatz. ^_____^  
[2] Ja, es sollte noch nicht sein...Deshalb.  
[3] Jetzt soll mich bitte jemand fragen, ob ich Relena leiden   
kann...*grummel*  
[4] Ui, was für ein Zufall. *g*  
[5] ^_^  
[6] Jetzt hat mir Wufei nichtmal Heero vorgestellt *snip*!  
[7] Genau! Nicht mal geküsst!!  
[8] Was für eine Logik...*sigh*  
[9] Na, jetzt wisst ihr mal, wie es heißt. ^^ Ist aber nicht  
von besonderer Wichtigkeit. *g*  
[10] Find ich schon!! Was ich mir da so ausgemalt hab ist echt  
bombig! *smile*  
[11] Aber nein. ^_^  
[12] Bin recht schreckhaft.  
[13] Darum hab ich sie ja als Paar geformt! *clapmyhandshappy*  
[14] Wai! ^^  
[15] Noch viel größer!  
[16] Diese Logik ist auch sehr interessant...  
[17] Für alle, die denken, ich sei ein Depp in Deutsch. "Kreuz"  
ist natürlich die Abk. für "Kreuzschraubenzieher". So.  
Jetzt hab ich´s euch gegeben. ^^  
* fühlt euch jetzt nicht angegriffen, ihr wisst ja, wie ich  
das meine, oder? *zwinker* 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 4/15 ( so, jetzt wisst ihr mal, wie lange es noch geht. ^^ )  
Autor: Immer noch von mir. Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Los! Ab die Mail! ^_^ )  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing ( *cry* Wo sind die denn?????? )  
Rating: PG, wie immer.  
Warnung: self-insert ( Natürlich mit mir. )  
Het (*snif* )  
Com (Diesmal anfangs nicht soviel. Aber kommt vor.)  
Sad ( *schnüff* )  
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was hier mit GW zutun hat ist nicht mir,  
sondern Bandai, Sotsu und Sunrise.  
Aber mein Toshi, Taki und Keko gehören nur mir! ^^   
Auch Herr Takashiki. ^^  
Wer mein Konto begutachtet, merkt schon, dass ich  
hiermit keine müde Mark verdien´. *sigh*   
Copyright bleibt, wie auch sonst, unverletzt.  
  
Pairing: Wufei/? *giggle* ;Duo/Quatre; Heero/Trowa; Toshi+Misu  
  
  
Note: Es geht weiter!!!! *Applaus* ^_^  
  
Und dieser Teil bekommt von mir einen besonderen Untertitel.  
Höre nämlich gerade Shemsi, das passt echt gut. Sollte ich mal   
öfter Untertitel hinzufügen? *zwinker*  
  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
  
~ Teil 4 ~ ~ Say you will be mine ~  
  
  
Ich erstarrte. Vereinzelte Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinunter,   
aber ich traute mich nicht, mich irgendwie zu bewegen und sie   
wegzuwischen.  
  
"Misu..." Toshi´s Stimme klang rauh, völlig anders, als sonst.  
  
Ich hasste solche Momente, in denen man sich nur doof vorkommt. Ich   
weinte sehr ungern vor anderen Menschen, vor Toshi sollte das erst   
recht nicht passieren.  
Wie in Zeitlupe schloss er leise die Tür und ich drückte mein   
Gesicht wieder in das längst feuchte Kissen. Nicht besonders   
angenehm, aber immer noch besser, als Toshi anzusehen.  
  
Er kam näher an das Bett heran, ich hörte, wie der Teppich kaum   
merkliche Geräusche von sich gab.  
  
Als er dann auch noch seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte, zuckte   
ich zusammen und drückte mich tiefer in das Kissen.  
  
"Misu..." flüsterte er und ich fing an zu schluchzen. Konnte er   
nicht einfach weggehen?? Es war ohne ihn schon schlimm genug.  
  
//Ich will ihn nicht sehen! Ich will ihn nicht sehen, nicht   
sehen...//  
  
Er versuchte mich vorsichtig vom Bett zu heben, aber ich drückte   
mich stur gegen seine warmen Hände.  
  
"Lass mich." Flüsterte ich und machte den vergeblichen Versuch ihn   
dazu zu bringen, endlich wieder zu gehen.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Geh weg." Sagte ich mit erstickter Stimme und presste mich wieder   
in das Kissen.  
  
"Nein. Ich möchte mit dir reden." Erwiderte er und fuhr mit einer   
Hand sanft meinen Rücken entlang.  
  
Durch diese Berührung bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und zwang mich dazu,   
ihm zu zuhören.  
  
"Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht so anbrüllen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause, aber dann redete er ruhig weiter.  
"Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, und schon gar nicht wegen   
solchen blöden Dingen, Misu. Du...Du weißt, dass ich dich...dich   
sehr gern hab und mir unsere Freundschaft wirklich viel bedeutet."  
  
Bei den Worten ebbten meine Tränen allmählich ab und ich drehte   
meinen Kopf zur Seite, raus aus dem Kissen. Ich atmete tief durch.  
"Mir auch..." brachte ich leise hervor und bemerkte, wie Toshi seine   
Hand von meinem Rücken nahm.  
  
//Nicht...//  
  
"Setz dich dochmal hin, so führt man doch echt kein Gespräch."  
Ermahnte er mich scherzhaft und ich lächelte ein wenig.  
Langsam setzte ich mich dann auf, neben Toshi. Er nahm mich gleich   
in den Arm und wir hielten uns für eine Weile einfach nur fest.  
  
Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und seufzte. So war es viel viel besser...  
Toshi strich mir durch die Haare und flüsterte, dass ich es kaum hören konnte.  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Misu. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr."  
  
Mir kamen fast wieder die Tränen, und ich unterdrückte sie, indem ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und mich an ihn klammerte.  
Dieser Augenblick war wundervoll perfekt. So wundervoll perfekt, dass ich dachte, sowas sei gar nicht möglich. Niemand konnte glücklicher sein als ich es jetzt war. Und ich dankte Salem wieder insgeheim dafür, dass sie mich davon abgehalten hatte zur Schule zu gehen. Sonst hätte ich nie hier sein können.  
  
"Toshi?" fragte ich leise, als mir wieder etwas einfiel.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ich müsste mal shoppen gehen."  
  
Er drückte mich leicht von sich und sah mich an.  
"Shoppen?"  
  
Ich nickte.  
"Sonst hab ich ja so gut wie nichts anzuziehen."  
  
Als er mir noch verwirrter vorkam, legte ich meinen Kopf schief und seufzte.  
"Bin neu und nicht von hier, schon vergessen? Hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab nichts."  
  
Es schien bei Toshi klick zu machen, denn er drückte mich wieder an sich.  
"Ja, richtig. Wir können gleich losgehen, wenn du willst. Die Busse fahren hier alle Viertelstunde."  
  
"Muss ich in der Uniform gehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann warte schonmal unten auf mich, ja? Ich mach mich schnell fertig und bin dann auch sofort unten...Äh, wegen dem Geld...?"  
Ich blickte ihn fragend an. Wie war das denn überhaupt, bekam ich irgendwann eine EC-Karte oder wie?  
  
Toshi löste mich aus seinen Armen und stand vom Bett auf.  
"Das regel ich noch. Vorläufig bezahl ich für dich."  
Er zwinkerte mir fröhlich zu.  
  
"Ehrlich?"  
  
"Ja. Bis gleich. Beeil dich!" Und schon war er aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Hastig wollte ich mich umziehen, da überlegte ich, wie dass mit der Unterwäsche eigentlich sein sollte? Ich eilte zum großen Kiefernschrank und wühlte in den Fächern umher.  
  
"Ja!" jubelte ich und zog einen Slip hervor.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war ich komplett angezogen und stürmte die Treppen hinunter.  
  
Vor dem Eingang stand auch Toshi, der sich ebenfalls umgezogen hatte.  
Er trug eine Jeans und ein kurzes lockeres Muscle-Shirt in schwarz. Ich muss ihn eine ganze Weile angestarrt haben, denn er fing an wie verrückt zu grinsen.  
  
"Scheint dir ja zu gefallen." sagte er und kam auf mich zu.  
  
"Ja, steht dir echt gut." Erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn an, als ich an ihm vorbeiging.  
"Komm schon, oder bist du da angewachsen?" fragte ich und drehte mich nach einigen Metern nach ihm um.  
  
"Menno, nicht so ungeduldig..." stöhnte er und trottete absichtlich langsam zu mir rüber.  
  
"Na dann mal los!" rief er und legte dabei einen Arm um meine Schulter und wir gingen gemeinsam den Weg zur Bushaltestelle.  
  
Es war ein guter zehn Minuten Marsch gewesen und wir mussten nicht einmal warten bis der nächste Bus kam, denn er stand bereits da und schien auf uns zu warten.  
  
"Das ist ja praktisch!"   
  
Wir stiegen ein und setzten uns in den halbleeren Bus, der auch gleich losfuhr.  
Ich saß am Fenster und Toshi gleich neben mir.  
  
//??//  
  
Ich tippte ihn an der Schulter kurz an und er wand seinen Kopf zu mir.  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Warum haben wir denn nicht bezahlt?" Wir hatten ja weder Busausweis noch Dauerkarte. Kam mir schon komisch vor, dass der Fahrer nichts gesagt hatte, als wir ihm nichts gegeben hatten.  
  
"Das ist alles schon bezahlt."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Hn, wer für Ariel bezahlt bekommt freie Fahrt, was Busse und Bahnen in der Umgebung von 100 km angeht." Erklärte er mir und grinste.  
"Ist schließlich verdammt teuer da zur Schule zu gehen. Ist selbstverständlich so."  
  
"Aha." Ich sah ihn noch eine Weile bloß an, bis ich mir blöd vorkam und aus dem Fenster schaute.  
Toshi lachte leise, aber ich versuchte es zu ignorieren.  
//Ist ja ganz schön viel anders hier.// dachte ich mir.  
  
Je länger wir an Wiesen, Feldern und Wäldern vorbeifuhren, desto müder wurde ich. Ich konnte mich gerade noch zusammenreißen, um nicht zu gähnen. Meine Lider wurden schwer und ich fragte mich, wie lange das hier wohl noch dauern würde. Das Internat konnte ja wohl nicht dermaßen weit von der nächsten Stadt entfernt sein.  
  
"Müde?" Toshi sah mich lächelnd an.  
  
"Nein." Ich riss meine Augen wieder auf, die soeben der Müdigkeit nachgegeben hatten.  
  
Er lachte, legte eine Hand um meine Taille und zog mich zu ihm.  
"Kannst ruhig ein bisschen schlafen bis wir da sind." Sagte er ruhig und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.  
  
"Wie lange dauert es denn noch?" fragte ich schläfrig und schloss meine Augen.  
  
  
"Vielleicht noch zwanzig Minuten...Aber, dass ist ja egal." Fügte er leise hinzu und seufzte.  
  
"Hä?" machte ich, da ich ihn kaum verstanden hatte. Aber ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich da von ihm gehört hatte, sondern schlief gleich ein.  
  
-----------  
  
Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als mich Toshi sanft schüttelte.  
Noch immer müde, öffnete ich langsam meine Augen und blickte zu ihm hinauf.  
  
"Wir sind da." Sagte er mir und ich löste mich schwermütig aus seinen Armen. Und dabei war es so kuschlig gewesen.  
  
Als wir dann ausgestiegen waren und der warmen Sonne ins Gesicht sahen, bemerkte ich, wie Toshi mich die ganze Zeit nur seltsam ansah.  
Was war denn jetzt?  
  
"Toshi?" Ich blickte zu ihm hoch. Aber anstatt mit eine richtige Antwort zu geben, nahm er ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und drehte mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm hin.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte ich ihn überrascht, als er mir die Augen verband.  
  
"Eine kleine Überraschung. Und nicht schummeln!"  
  
Als er dann sichergegangen war, dass ich auch ja nichts sehen konnte und das Tuch fest, aber nicht schmerzend saß, nahm er mich bei der Hand und wir gingen los.  
Ich hatte wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, wo er mich hinbringen wollte. Woher auch? Es war mir vorhin in Ariel auch nicht aufgefallen. Er konnte so etwas aber auch gut verstecken.  
  
"Pass ja auf, dass ich nicht irgendwo gegenknalle, Toshi."  
  
Er lachte kurz.  
"Schon klar."  
  
Ich musste ganz schön komisch gelaufen sein, weil ich dachte, dass ich eventuell über etwas stolpern könnte, denn Toshi umfasste plötzlich meine Taille und zog mich zu sich.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Muss so sein. Du läuft ja, als wärst du betrunken."  
  
"Ist doch deine Schuld!"  
  
Toshi seufzte.  
"Na schön, dann nicht."  
  
Seine Hand schien meine Taille zu verlassen, aber eigentlich hatte er ja irgendwo schon recht gehabt. Also tastete ich kurz danach nach ihr und legte sie an ihren alten Platz zurück.  
  
"Hast ja Recht." Sagte ich nur. Ich wunderte mich, warum er nicht wieder einen seiner klügen Sprüche losließ.   
  
"Alles klar, Toshi?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
//Tolle Antwort.// dachte ich sarkastisch. Er benimmt sich wirklich nicht normal heute.  
  
Schon nach einer kurzen Weile wurde ich wieder ungeduldig.  
"Wie weit denn noch??"  
  
"Nun nörgel doch nicht immer soviel rum. Wir kommen schon noch an. Das Warten lohnt sich, Mädchen."  
  
Okay, okay.   
  
"Hey, bist du das Toshi??" hörte ich dann auf einmal eine Mädchenstimme.  
  
Toshi drehte sich, und mich, um und allein an seiner Stimme konnte ich erkennen, dass er strahlen musste.  
  
"Oh, Mina! Hab dich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" rief er freudig und schien mich völlig vergessen zu haben, als er anfing mit ihr zu reden.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier? Bist du immer noch auf Ariel?" hörte ich das Mädchen fröhlich reden und wurde selber immer wütender.  
  
"Ja, da bin ich noch immer. Das Schuljahr hat wieder angefangen und ich muss mal wieder richtig büffeln."  
  
//Büffeln?! Wann hat er das denn gemacht??//  
  
"Du gehst auch noch auf Mirenda oder? Wie läuft´s denn so?"  
  
Er hatte mich wirklich vergessen! Und dem Mädchen war wahrscheinlich auch egal, wer ich war!!  
Grob riss ich also Toshi´s Hand von meiner Hüfte und das Tuch von meinen Augen.  
"Jetzt reicht es mir aber!" fauchte ich ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust.  
  
Toshi schien sich gar nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.  
"Oh. Mina, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Misu. Sie ist neu auf Ariel."  
  
"Hallo, freut mich!" erst als diese Mina mir ihre Hand hinstreckte blickte ich zu ihr. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die leicht blau glänzten und funkelnde grüne Augen. Ich schluckte hart.  
Widerwillig nahm ich aber schließlich ihre Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.  
"Misu." Erwiderte ich knapp und zog die Hand auch gleich wieder weg.  
  
Mina sah mich erst überrascht an, wand sich aber daraufhin grinsend an Toshi.  
"Deine Freundin?"  
  
Ich stutzte. WAS dachte sie, wer ich bin?!   
  
Toshi sah ebenfalls erstaunt drein und zu mir. Eine Weile sahen wir uns nur an.   
//Bin ja mal gespannt, was er sagt.// dachte ich bei mir, aber er sagte nichts. Nicht einen Mucks. Das machte mich nur noch wütender und ich drehte mich mit einem "Hmpf!" um.  
  
"Mach doch was du willst!" sagte ich sauer und stockte, als ich auf etwas erblickte.   
//Das gibt´s einfach nicht!!!//  
  
"Ein Vergnügungspark!!!!" rief ich strahlend aus, drehte mich wieder zu Toshi und umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
"Das ist ja wahnsinn!!" Glücklich drückte ich ihn fest und wollte schon gar nicht mehr loslassen.  
Das war also die Überraschung!  
  
Mina fing an zu kichern und Toshi löste sich langsam von mir. Er war verdammt rot im Gesicht.  
  
"Ach hört doch auf." Murmelte Toshi und zog mich sofort mit sich in Richtung Vergnügungspark.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf noch zur Seite und winkte dem Mädchen lächelnd zu.  
"Mach´s gut, Mina!"  
  
"Ja, bis bald! Und pass auf Toshi auf, der hat nur Unsinn im Kopf!" rief sie grinsend.  
Und damit ging sie schon in einer anderen Richtung weiter.  
  
"Frauen..." murrte Toshi und blickte stur geradeaus.  
  
"Was ist denn Toshi?" lachte ich und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite.  
Hastig befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff und lief einige Meter voraus.  
"Beeilung, Trantüte!" rief ich grinsend und rannte schleunigst los, als Toshi in die Gänge kam.  
  
"Na warte!"  
  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er mich eingeholt und umfasste mich von hinten.  
"Trantüte, ja??"  
  
"Vielleicht doch nicht." Keuchte ich und sah ihn über meine Schulter an.  
"War der Vergnügungspark die Überraschung?"  
  
Er sah mich leicht verlegen an.  
"Hn."  
  
"Danke schön." Flüsterte ich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange.  
"Gehen wir rein?" fügte ich eilig hinzu, als mir die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und löste mich aus seinen Armen.  
  
"Na dann los." Lächelte er und schon betraten wir den riesigen Park.  
Es war einfach bombastisch. Zuerst bummelten wir nur umher, schlängelten uns wenn nötig durch Menschenmassen, an vielen kleinen Ständen vorbei, die Holz- und Glasfiguren verkauften, Popcornstände, Dosenwerfen und unzählige andere Spiele. Viele bunte Luftballons wurden immer wieder in den Himmel fliegen gelassen.  
Als ich einen Zuckerwattestand entdeckte zog ich Toshi gleich mit mir.  
  
"Was ist denn auf einmal?" fragte mich Toshi von der Seite und ich strahlte ihn an.  
"Zuckerwatte!"  
  
Er blickte mich irritiert an.  
"Das ist für kleine Kinder."  
  
"Ach was." Erwiderte ich knapp und schleifte ihn zum Verkäufer.  
  
"Zweimal Zuckerwatte, bitte." Sagte ich diesem, der sich auch gleich an die Maschine machte.  
  
"Zweimal?? Ich ess den Kram nicht!" Toshi sah mich angeekelt an.  
  
"Dann bleibt mehr für mich übrig! Super!" Ich strahlte und grinste Toshi an.  
Wenn er nicht wollte, bitte schön! Ich war richtig heiß auf die Zuckerwatte, davon konnte ich nie genug bekommen.  
//Wo hat er denn das Geld?// Ich betrachtete Toshi von oben bis unten.  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte er mich daraufhin.  
  
"Hast du kein Geld mitgenommen??"  
  
"Doch." Er griff in seine hintere Hosentasche und zog eine schwarzes Lederportemonnaie heraus.  
"Siehst du?" Er streckte es mir entgegen.  
"Alles da. Aber das Geld hier reicht nur für den Vergnügungspark. Deine Klamotten kaufen wir dann hiermit."  
Grinsend präsentierte er mir eine blau-grüne EC-Karte.  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist..." murmelte ich und lächelte auch gleich den Verkäufer an, der zwei riesige Portionen Zuckerwatte brachte.  
Soviel!  
  
"Danke schön!" freudig nahm ich die beiden entgegen und blickte zu Toshi, der dem Mann gerade das nötige Geld gab.  
  
Toshi sah mich seufzend an, als ich anfing die Zuckerwatte regelrecht zu verschlingen.  
"Wenn es dich glücklich macht..."  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an, was er ja wohl als "Ja" einstufen konnte.  
Das Zeug schmeckte aber auch verboten gut!  
  
Wir gingen weiter im Vergnügungspark umher, der mir allmählich so groß wie Amerika vorkam. Immer wieder kamen wir zu neuen Ständen und blieben sogar bei einem Feuerschlucker stehen, dem wir, oder eher gesagt ich, heftig Beifall klatschten, als er das Feuer in seinem Mund löschte.  
  
"War das nicht klasse?" cheerte ich und sah begeistert zu dem Mann in rot-blauen Hosen und nacktem Oberkörper. Er konnte kaum älter sein als ich und sah zudem auch unheimlich gut aus. Leicht wellige kurze blonde Haare und grüne Augen, die die ganze Zeit zu glänzen schienen.  
Dieser musste wohl bemerkt haben, wie ich ihn beeindruckt anstarrte und lächelte mir zu.  
  
"Los, Toshi! Wir geben ihm Geld!" sagte ich eifrig und zog an seinem Arm.  
  
"Was?!" Er schaute mich total erstaunt an.  
"Das tun wir NICHT!"  
  
"Komm schon, er hat schließlich was megamäßiges geschafft!" Ich blickte Toshi flehend an, der mir nur ein Kopfschütteln schenkte.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"To~shi~ii!" quängelte ich und sah ihn schon beinah bettelnd an.  
Wie konnte er nur so stur sein? Der Mann dort war einfach super, er hatte es echt verdient!  
  
Er warf mir noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er dann endlich nachgab und mir einen Schein in die Hand drückte.  
"Hier. Und jetzt beeil dich, sonst geh ich allein weiter."  
  
Dankbar nahm ich das Geld und lief zu dem Feuerschlucker, der eben hinter einem großen bunten Zirkuszelt verschwand.  
Zirkus gab es hier also auch! Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, dass ich Toshi unbedingt noch hier reinbringen musste.  
  
Ich folgte ihm und entdeckte ihn schließlich auf einer der Holzkisten sitzen, die dort umherstanden.  
  
"Hallo." Sagte ich und schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
Er sah überrascht auf und lächelte mich dann an.  
"Hallo. Dir scheint es ja gefallen zu haben?"  
  
"Und wie!" pflichtete ich ihm bei und hielt ihm den Schein hin.  
"Für dich. Eine Art Dankeschön für das Feuerschlucken."  
  
Er blickte erst auf den Schein, dann auf mich und fing kurz darauf an zu lachen.  
  
Was sollte denn das? Gekränkt sah ich ihn an. Und dafür hab ich Toshi sauer gemacht??  
  
"Ja, wirklich sehr lustig. Danke, ich gehe." Sagte ich hastig und wand mich zum Abhauen um, aber genau in dem Augenblick ebbte das Lachen ab und der Junge rief mich zurück.  
  
"Warte doch! So war das nicht gemeint, ehrlich."  
  
Langsam drehte ich mich um. Er war inzwischen von der Kiste aufgestanden und ging auf mich zu, bis er vor mir stand.  
  
"Ach nein?" fragte ich ihn skeptisch und sah ihn an.  
  
  
"Wirklich. Es ist nur.." er stockte und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare.  
  
"Was?" erwiderte ich in Eile. Toshi würde sicher nicht mehr lange auf mich warten.  
  
Der Junge blickte mich an.  
"Das ist das erste Mal, dass mir jemand Geld dafür gibt, wenn ich das mache. Weil..naja...Ich arbeite hier ja schließlich und bekomme so schon mein Geld dafür."  
  
So war das! Und ich bin ihm hinterhergehetzt!  
Peinlich berührt senkte ich meinen Kopf und murmelte ein "Entschuldige".  
  
"Ach, das macht doch nichts! Ich freue mich doch, dass es dir so sehr gefallen hat." Fügte er schnell hinzu und ich hob meinen Kopf leicht an.  
  
Sollte ich ihm das Geld nun geben oder nicht?  
  
"Und jetzt?" fragte ich und starrte auf den Schein, als könnte er mir eine Antwort geben.  
  
"Behalt es lieber. Ich hab ja gesehen, wie sauer dein Freund war."  
  
Sofort schaute ich ihn an, mein Gesicht errötete hundertprozentig.  
"Er ist nicht mein Freund, nur EIN Freund!" sagte ich hastig. Warum dachte das denn auch jeder??  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Nein." Wiederholte ich und atmete erleichtert auf, als mir der Feuerschlucker endlich glaubte.  
  
"Wenn das so ist...Mein Name ist übrigens Hedeka." Ich schüttelte die mir ausgestreckte Hand.  
"Ich bin Misu."  
  
"Weißt du---" Hedeka wurde je unterbrochen, als Toshi plötzlich und mehr als unerwartet um das Zelt bog.  
  
"Misu, wo---" er hielt mitten im Satz inne und starrte Hedeka feindselig an.  
  
//Na toll.// dachte ich bei mir.  
  
"Ich bin gleich da, Toshi!" rief ich ihm entgegen und wand mich wieder an Hedeka.  
"Ich muss jetzt leider los. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nochmal irgendwann." Ich lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Ja, vielleicht. War schön dich kennen zulernen."  
  
Wir schüttelten uns zum Abschied die Hände, und es kam mir fast so vor, als würde der Junge grinsen, als Toshi wütend die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Mach´s gut!" sagte ich noch, bevor ich zu Toshi, dem Griesgram, rannte und Hedeka ein letztes Mal zuwinkte.  
  
"Blöder Typ." Grummelte er auch gleich und zog mich neben sich, als wir uns erneut auf den Weg machten, den Vergnügungspark zu erkunden.  
  
"Was ist denn wieder mit dir los?"  
  
"Gar nichts." Knurrte er.  
  
"Oh ja, das merkt man." Spottete ich und mein Blick fiel auf eine Losbude, vollgestopft mit abertausenden Kuscheltieren. Ein großer weißer Knuddeldrache hatte es mir gleich angetan.   
  
//Den muss ich haben!//  
  
"Sieh mal, Toshi!" Ich tippte ihn an und er lenkte seinen Blick zu der Bude, die Stirn runzelnd.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Was wohl?? Ich will den weißen Plüschdrachen!"   
  
"Den weißen...?!" Er sah mich überrascht an. Dann sickerte es durch und er starrte mich mit großen Augen an.  
"Plüschdrache??!!"  
  
"Ja! Lass uns hingehen und Lose kaufen!" Ich zog an seinem Handgelenk, aber er riss sich los.  
  
"Für so einen Unfug gibt man kein Geld aus. Die Chancen stehen 1 zu einer Million, dass du da einen richtigen Preis gewinnst. Die totale Abzockerei!"  
  
"Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch, du versaust mir voll die Stimmung." Ich schmollte eine Weile vor mich hin, denn in diesem Fall schien es noch schwerer zu werden, Toshi zu überzeugen. Aber...da fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ja noch das Geld von vorhin hatte.  
Ich grinste ihn hinterlistig an und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu der Losbude.  
  
"Hey, da kannst du betteln wie du willst, dir wird nichts geschenkt!" rief mir Toshi hinterher.  
  
Ich drehte mich grinsend um und hielt den Schein in die Höhe.  
"Ich weiß, aber hiermit!"  
  
Toshi erkannte ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde als seinen.  
"Nein, das tust du nicht!"  
  
"Doch!" Auch, wenn das nicht die nette Art war, ich WOLLTE diesen Plüschdrachen!  
  
"Soviele Lose, die es hierfür gibt." Ich reichte der Frau in der Bude den Schein.  
  
"Das sind dann 6 Stück." Erklärte sie mir lächelnd und zeigte auf den losgefüllten Kasten neben sich.  
"Viel Glück!"  
  
Aufgeregt griff ich hinein und zog sechs Lose hervor.  
//Plüschdrache, du wirst mir gehören!//  
  
"Du wirst ja gleich sehen, was du damit erreicht hast!" tönte plötzlich Toshi´s Stimme neben mir und ich grinste ihn an.  
  
"Sei doch nicht so."  
  
"Bin ich aber---"  
Er sah mich irritiert an, als ich ihm die noch ungeöffneten Lose vor die Nase hielt.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Puste drauf."  
  
"Wozu??"  
  
"Das bringt Glück!"  
  
Ich hatte erst gar nicht gedacht, dass er sich darauf einlassen würde, aber letztendlich tat er es doch. Ganz kurz. Und erst nachdem er sicher war, dass niemand zusah.  
  
"Danke!" Voller Spannung öffnete ich die Lose, schaute aber zuerst auf die Punktetafel. Wieviele brauchte ich, damit ich den Knuddeldrachen bekommen konnte?  
  
//500. Das wird ein hartes Stück.//  
  
Das erste Los: 60  
Dann: 50  
30  
  
Meine Hoffnung schwand immer weiter tiefer und das Toshi neben mir wissend grinste, tat auch seinen Teil.  
  
Das vierte Los: 10  
Das fünfte: Niete  
  
Ich war dem Heulen nah. Es war doch meine einzige Chance, den Plüschdrachen zu bekommen! Toshi würde mir nie im Leben Geld geben, um es nochmal zu probieren!  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich das letzte Los, das alle Hoffnung in sich trug:   
  
500  
  
Ich blickte ungläubig erneut auf das Los, aber es blieben tatsächlich 500 Punkte!!  
  
"Geschafft, geschafft!!!!" Ausser mir sprang ich vor Glück auf und ab und gab der Frau mein letztes Los. Die riesige Glocke läutete ohrenbetäubend und die Frau rief immer wieder:  
"Hauptgewinn gewonnen!! Dieses junge Fräulein hat den Hauptgewinn!!!"  
  
Toshi stand nur schweigend da und schaute mit großen Augen zu, wie ich auf den großen Knuddeldrachen deutete und er mir auch gleich geholt wurde.  
Ich drückte ihn gleich an mich, als ich ihn endlich in den Armen hatte, und als ich mich umdrehte, bemerkte ich erst, wie Dutzende Vergnügungsparkbesucher mich ansahen und über meine kindliche Freude lächelten.  
  
"Toshi, sieh doch mal! Ist der nicht echt klasse???? Wieso sagst du denn nichts?? Fühl doch mal, wie weich und kuschelig er ist! Weißt du, wie ich ihn nenne?? Rate doch mal! Ich werd ihn Toshi nennen, ja?? Du hast mir ja schließlich Glück gebracht! Was sagst du dazu? Ist das nicht alles super?? Sag doch mal! Hey, Toshi!"  
Ich wusste, dass ich nur unsinniges Zeug brabbelte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Zuletzt hatte mich so gefreut, als ich einen riesigen Plüschhund, Bernhardiner, gewonnen hatte. Aber eigentlich reichte die Freude, die ich damals hatte, doch nicht an die Jetzige heran.  
  
Er schien aus seiner Trance zu erwachen und lächelte mich plötzlich an.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
"Lass uns weitergehen, ja?" Und schon waren wir wieder unterwegs.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten wurde der Drache immer schwerer und ich musste aufpassen, dass er mir nicht aus der Hand glitt. Ich konnte gar nicht mehr sehen, wo ich entlang ging und stolperte.  
  
"Uups!"  
  
Toshi rettete die Situation noch im letzten Augenblick.  
"Soll ich den nicht lieber tragen?" fragte er und nahm mir meinen Plüschtoshi aus den Händen.  
  
"Das ist nett, danke!" Ich ging gleich voraus, blieb aber wieder stehen, als Toshi in Gedanken versunken anhielt.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Hättest du was dagegen, wenn wir den hier", sein Blick schwenkte zu Toshi, "bei der Aufbewahrunsbude abstellen?"  
  
"Was ist denn das??"  
  
"Dort werden Dinge abgegeben, die man hier nicht die ganze Zeit tragen will. Bevor wir gehen holen wir ihn wieder da ab. Ist das okay?"  
  
"....Ja, ist okay...Aber wir dürfen ihn nicht vergessen!"  
  
"Versteht sich. Bin gleich wieder da." Und schon verschwand Toshi mit Toshi im Arm in der Menge.  
  
Während ich auf seine Rückkehr wartete beobachtete ich die Leute ein wenig. Viele hatten Zuckerwatte in ihren Händen und ich fragte mich wieder, warum Toshi denn so eine Abneigung dagegen hatte.  
Da fiel mein Blick auf einmal auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen Haar und einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz. War das nicht Wufei??  
  
Er stand vor einer Schießbude und es kam mir so vor, als würde er gerade gewinnen, denn der Besitzer bekam einen immer mehr verzweifelteren Gesichtsausdruck. Ich grinste und ging auf die Bude zu. Toshi würde mich bestimmt finden.  
  
"Wufei?" fragte ich.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich zu mir um.   
Das war wirklich Wufei!  
  
"Hi Misu."  
  
"Wie lange bist du denn schon hier? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du auch hierherkommen würdest. Sind die anderen vier auch da?"  
  
"Wir sind zusammen erst seit einer Stunde hier." Er sah sich um.  
"Du bist allein hier?"  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Toshi hat mich hergebracht. Er bringt nur gerade meinen Gewinn in die Aufbewahrungsbude." Ich lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Warst du das etwa, die den Hauptgewinn bei der Losbude gewonnen hat?" Er sah mich an.  
  
"Gut kombiniert, Mister Holmes!" lachte ich. "Der riesige Plüschdrache gehört jetzt mir!"  
  
"Ein Plüschtier?" Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ja! Toshi ist richtig weich und kuschelig! Ich LIEBE ihn!" cheerte ich und träumte vor mich hin.  
  
"Toshi?!"   
  
Ich blickte zu dem chinesischen Jungen, der mir einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf.  
  
//Was...Denkt er, ich meine TOSHI??//  
"Nicht Toshi. Toshi! Der weiße Drache!" Erklärte ich schnell.  
  
"Hn." Wufei wand sich wieder dem Spiel zu und schoss dreimal, er traf jedes Mal und der Budenbesitzer seufzte.  
  
"Und schon wieder..."  
  
Ich kicherte in mich hinein. Da bemerkte ich einen große Tüte, die gleich neben Wufei auf dem Boden stand.  
"Was ist denn da drin?" Ich deutete auf sie.  
  
//Ganz schön voll.//  
  
"Gewinne."  
  
"Alles deins??" fragte ich verwirrt. Er konnte doch nicht SOVIEL gewonnen haben! Aber, wenn ich daran dachte, dass er ja ein Gundampilot war...  
  
"Ja." Er wand sich dem Besitzer zu und nahm seine Gewinne entgegen.  
  
"Das ist ja klasse, darf ich die alle mal sehen?"  
  
Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du willst. Du kannst heute abend in mein Zimmer kommen." Bot er mir an und ich stutzte kurz.  
Er hatte mich doch nicht eben zu sich eingeladen, oder?? Chang Wufei??  
  
"Ja...äh...wieso denn nicht gleich jetzt?"  
  
"Weil ich glaube, dass du jetzt nicht die Zeit hast, alle Tüten durchzusehen."  
  
Meine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte noch mehr??  
  
Wufei lächelte mich an, wahrscheinlich wusste er ganz genau, was in dem Moment in meinem Kopf vor sich ging.  
  
"Und?" fragte er wieder.  
  
Noch mehr, viel, viel mehr!! Das MUSSTE ich UNBEDINGT alles sehen!  
  
Ich nickte eifrig.  
"Natürlich! Wann?"  
  
"Gegen dreiviertel neun, ist das okay?"  
  
"Klar!" Ich grinste ihn freudig an.  
  
Er gab dem Budenbesitzer das "Gewehr" zurück, woraufhin der sich seufzend in seine Hinterstube verzog und kurzdarauf wieder mit einem Schild erschien, auf dem "Leergespielt-Nichts mehr zu gewinnen" stand.  
  
"Du bist echt gut dadrin!" Lobte ich den Chinesen.  
  
"Sieht wohl so aus."  
  
Ich lachte.  
"Und wie das so aussieht!"  
  
"Hey, Misu!"  
  
Ich drehte mich sofort um, als ich die helle Stimme von Duo erkannte.  
  
"Hallo!" erwiderte ich fröhlich.  
  
Er hatte Quatre im Schlepptau, der mich zur Begrüßung anlächelte.  
  
"Sieh mal!" Stolz präsentierte er mir seine volle Tüte mit tausenden Süßigkeiten, aber mein Blick fiel mehr auf das große angeknabberte Lebkuchenherz, das er um den Hals trug.  
  
"Wo kann man das denn bekommen?" fragte ich gleich und zeigte darauf.  
Lebkuchenherzen! Yammi!  
  
Er gestikulierte mit seiner freien Hand umher.  
"Gleich da hinten beim Riesenrad. Da gibt es auch noch kandierte Äpfel!"  
Er leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, was mich zum Lachen brachte.  
  
"Davon hatte er mindestens vier verdrückt." Sagte Quatre und lächelte Duo unschuldig an, als dieser leicht errötete.  
  
"Die waren ja auch nur ganz winzig..." verteidigte er sich und biss von seinem Lebkuchenherz ein Stück ab.  
  
Wufei lachte.  
"Sicher, Maxwell."  
  
"Ich will jetzt auch eins!" quängelte ich.  
"Wo bleibt denn Toshi so lange??" Ich suchte in der Menschenmenge nach ihm, aber er war einfach nicht zu finden. War diese Bude etwa soweit entfernt?  
  
"Er wird bestimmt gleich hier sein." Versuchte Quatre mich zu ermutigen und griff kurzerhand in Duo´s Tüte, drückte mir ein kleineres Lebkuchenherz in die Hand.  
"Hier."  
  
"Quatre, du verschenkst doch nicht etwa meine Süßigkeiten?" fragte Duo und sah ihm in die marineblauen Augen.  
"Oder?" Sein Gesicht war dem des Arabers ganz schön nah gekommen und Quatre schluckte schwer. Die Röte auf dessen Wangen war unverkennbar.  
  
"Also...ich dachte...weil es doch soviel ist..." stotterte der Blonde, bis Duo ihn angrinste und einen Schritt zurücktritt.  
  
"Ist schon okay, Quatre." Sein Lächeln erschien mir anders, als die, die er normalerweise draufhatte. Viel...sanfter...  
  
"Danke euch beiden!" Und schon knabberte ich an dem kleinen süßen Lebkuchenherz.  
//Hmm, lecker...//  
  
"Da bist du ja!"  
  
Toshi erschien an meiner Seite und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Hättest du nicht einfach stehenbleiben können?"  
  
"Tut mir leid." Ich blickte ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Aber du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Wufei den Laden leergeräumt hat!"  
  
Die beiden tauschten Blicke aus, und ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie sich schon wieder nur zunickten.  
Konnten die nichts anderes??  
  
"Man sagt auch "hallo", falls das jemanden interessiert." Sagte ich also.  
  
"Hn." War das Einzige, was mir darauf erwidert wurde.  
  
"Das heißt vermutlich "Ja"." Schlussfolgerte ich und seufzte.  
"Ist das denn so schwer?"  
  
Die Zwei schwiegen und sahen mich abwägig an. Wufei verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und Toshi sah mich nur mit diesem ganz speziellen Blick an.  
  
Die Luft schien zu knistern, als eine lange Stille eintrat.  
  
"Ja, ist gut. Macht es doch, wie ihr wollt." Gab ich nach.  
"Gehen wir jetzt zum Riesenrad? Ich brauch Lebkuchen und kandierte Äpfel. Und fahren will ich mit dem Teil auch."  
  
"Soviele Wünsche auf einmal." Toshi grinste mich an.  
  
"Exakt."  
  
"Na dann mal los. Wir können ja nicht ewig hier bleiben."  
Toshi ging schon voraus.  
  
"Jaja..."  
  
"Habt ihr noch was zu tun?" fragte mich Duo, bevor ich Toshi nachging.  
  
"Ja, wir wollten noch einkaufen gehen." Erklärte ich ihm.  
"Bis später dann!"  
  
Und schon rannte ich hinter Toshi hinterher.  
"Aber ich soll stehenbleiben, ja??" fragte ich ihn gleich und sah ihn angesäuert an.  
  
"Reit doch nicht immer auf ein und demselben Thema rum, Mädchen."  
  
"Was?! Du hast doch---"  
  
"Jaja." Unterbrach er mich und ging zum Schalter, an dem die Karten für das Riesenrad zum Verkauf standen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon da waren.  
  
"Los komm." Toshi lächelte mich an und ich stieg mit ihm in eine der Gondeln. Ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber und funkelte ihn an.  
  
"Nett von dir."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Dass du mich mal wieder einfach so unterbrichst."  
Das Riesenrad bewegte sich stockend und fing dann an sich nach oben zu drehen. Gespannt schaute ich aus der Scheibe und bemerkte, wie jedesmal in so einem Ding, freudig, wie die Menschen und Gebäude immer kleiner wurden.  
  
"Sieh doch mal raus!" Wir hatten schon die Hälfte der Höhe erreicht und Toshi war erneut schweigsam geworden. Allerdings blickte er dann doch aus der Scheibe und lächelte leicht.  
  
"Schön."  
  
Er klang plötzlich so seltsam, dass ich von der Scheibe weg und zu Toshi hinblickte.  
  
"Bist du...sauer auf mich, oder so?" fragte ich ihn, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Toshi?"  
  
"Hn?" Er sah mich einfach nur an, was mich dazu bewegte meinen Platz zu wechseln. Ich setzte mich neben ihn.  
"Du hast doch was."  
  
Er seufzte leise.  
"Merkt man das so sehr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung.  
"Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Wir streiten uns wieder." Sagte er und schaute wieder aus der Scheibe. Das Riesenrad hatte inzwischen seinen höchsten Punkt erreicht und war angehalten.  
  
//Deshalb also.//  
  
"Warum?"   
  
Ich blickte erschrocken auf, als er auf einmal weitersprach.  
//Warum wir uns wieder streiten? Warum es immer öfter wird?//  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu.  
"Sind immer...Kleinigkeiten..."  
  
"Können wir es dann nicht einfach lassen?" Er sah mir in die Augen und wartete.  
  
Ich lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich denke, das können wir."  
  
Er lächelte zurück.  
"Gut."  
  
Plötzlich ruckelte die Gondel erneut und ich fiel gegen Toshi, der ein überraschtes "Uff" von sich gab.  
  
"Nicht so stürmisch." Toshi grinste mich an, als ich mich schleunigst von ihm schob.  
//So ein Baka!//  
  
Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange bis unsere Gondel wieder unten ankam und wir aussteigen mussten.  
  
"Fahren wir später nochmal?" fragte ich Toshi und blickte zu ihm hinauf, als wir uns auf den Weg zum Lebkuchenstand machten.  
  
"Können wir machen."  
  
Vor dem Stand blieben wir stehen und ich schaute mir begeistert die verschiedenen Lebkuchenherzen an. Die sahen alle so gut aus! Dazu kam ja auch noch, was darauf stand. Einfach nur "Viel Spaß!" oder "Ich bin Zucker" war mir zu blöd, ich wollte was Richtiges. Da fiel mein Blick auf ein großes Herz mit der Aufschrift "Hab dich lieb", das gefiel mir sofort.  
  
"Toshi, das da!" Ich deutete darauf und Toshi blickte erstaunt drein.  
  
"Das?" Aber da hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als er zu verstehen schien, worum es ging.  
"Zwei?" Er sah mich lächelnd an und ich nickte.  
  
Er gab dem Verkäufer Bescheid, der uns auch gleich zwei Stück reichte.  
  
"Danke!" Fröhlich legte ich es mir um den Hals und schaute mich nach dem Stand mit kandierten Äpfeln um. Wo war der nur? Hatte Duo nicht...?  
  
Mein Blick blieb an Trowa und Heero haften, die zusammen in ein Spinnenkarussell stiegen, dass ich vorher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Ausserdem sah es wirklich kawaii aus, wie sich die beiden nebeneinander setzten, denn beide schienen doch etwas verlegen zu wirken.  
Waren sie vielleicht...? Seit wann unternehmen sie denn überhaupt was zusammen?  
  
Ich kicherte, als sich das Spinnenkarussell in Bewegung setzte und die zwei in der ersten scharfen Drehbewegung aneinandergedrückt wurden.   
  
"Was gibt´s denn zu lachen?"  
  
Toshi, den hatte ich schon wieder vergessen.  
  
"Fahren wir gleich mit dem Karussell da?" Ich zeigte darauf.  
  
"Wolltest du nicht erst kandierte Äpfel haben?"  
  
"Das machen wir alles danach. Komm!" Ich griff nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn zu der Absperrung des Karussell´s. In Vorfreude starrte ich das Ungetüm an und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
"Wie ein Kind..." nuschelte Toshi neben mir, als er auf dem Lebkuchenherz kaute.  
  
"Soll ich etwa allein fahren??"  
  
Er blickte zu mir hinunter und grinste.  
"Was denkst du denn?"  
  
"Wa~as??" Ich überlegte kurz, als er anfing leise zu lachen.  
  
//Fahr ich mit jemand anderem?// Ich blickte mich suchend um und seufzte enttäuscht auf.  
//Mist. Wufei ist nicht zu sehen. Er wäre bestimmt mitgefahren.//  
  
"Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte ich also herausfordernd.  
  
"Nein. Vor dem Ding da bestimmt nicht. Eher vor dir." Fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
  
"So sieht das also aus, wenn wir uns nicht mehr über Kleinigkeiten aufregen, ja?"  
  
Er wuschelte mir lächelnd durch die Haare.  
"Sei nicht sauer, okay? Das Riesenrad war für mich schon eine Herausforderung. Ich hab...Höhenangst." Gestand er mir schließlich und ich staunte nicht schlecht. Toshi, der mich stets und ständig auf die Palme brachte und zudem auch nicht danach aussah, als hätte er vor irgendetwas Angst, hatte doch tatsächlich HÖHENANGST!  
  
"Du verarscht mich."  
  
"Nein, das ist mein Ernst. Und sag das bloß keinem weiter." Flüsterte er mir zu.  
  
"Hn, okay...Und mit wem fahr ich jetzt?" Enttäuscht senkte ich leicht den Kopf.  
//Ich kann doch keinen Fremden fragen...Und alleine fahren ist blöd. Da denkt ja jeder, ich hab niemanden.//  
  
"Frag doch Heero oder Trowa, das Karussell hat sich gerade ausgetrudelt."  
  
Ich warf einen Blick auf die metallene Unterplatte des Karussell´s, auf der die beiden ihren Weg zu uns machten, denn Toshi winkte ihnen kurz zu.  
  
//Ob einer von ihnen noch Lust auf eine zweite Runde hat?// dachte ich skeptisch bei mir.  
//Wohl eher nicht.//  
  
Sie kamen dirket auf uns zu und Heero setzte wieder seinen finsterndsten Blick auf, den er hatte.  
  
//Er fährt bestimmt nicht nochmal.//  
  
"Hey ihr zwei, will einer von euch jetzt nochmal mit dem Ding fahren?" Fragte Toshi und ich wunderte mich über seine maßlose Direktheit. Warum redete er überhaupt für mich??  
  
"Die Sache ist die, Toshi will nicht und alleine macht es mir keinen Spaß." Fügte ich also rasch hinzu und schaute beide hoffnungsvoll an.  
Heero und Trowa tauschten wortlos Blicke aus und ich fragte mich, wie sie sich auf diese Weise wohl unterhalten wollten.   
//Naja, sie sind eher die schweigsamen Typen, da versteht man sich auch so.//  
  
Schließlich schienen sie sich zu entscheiden und Trowa sah mich an.  
"Okay."  
  
//Gut, er fährt mit!// jubelte ich innerlich und war unheimlich geschockt, als Heero plötzlich etwas hinzufügte.  
"Ich fahr die nächste Runde mit."  
  
//HEERO?!// Damit hätte ich am allerwenigsten gerechnet. Ich dachte, Trowa würde sich dazu bereit erklären, aber dass ER...Einfach unglaublich...  
  
"Na, siehst du." Toshi grinste mich an.  
"Problem gelöst."  
  
"Hn. Danke, Heero!" Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an, woraufhin er kurz nickte und sein Blick auf das Karussell fiel, das sich nun zum zweiten Mal ausgetrudelt hatte.  
  
"Ja, los geht´s!" jubelte ich und machte mich in windeseile auf, in eines dieser kleinen Spinnengeräte zu kommen. Heero kam ´etwas´ weniger elangeladen hinter mir her und setzte sich schließlich neben mich, als ich mir endlich eins ausgesucht hatte und selber drin saß.  
  
Voller Ungeduld wartete ich darauf, dass das Karussell ansprang.  
Ruck 


	5. Teil 5

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 5/15 ( so, jetzt wisst ihr mal, wie lange es noch geht. ^^ )  
Autor: Immer noch von mir. Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Los! Ab die Mail! ^_^ )  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing   
Rating: PG, wie immer.  
Warnung: self-insert ( Natürlich mit mir. )  
Het ( Definitiv! ^^ )  
Com ( mal schau´n...)  
Angsty ( Die Pallette wird etwas erweitert. ^^ )  
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was hier mit GW zutun hat ist nicht mir,  
sondern Bandai, Sotsu und Sunrise.  
Aber mein Toshi, Taki und Keko gehören nur mir! ^^   
Auch Herr Takashiki. ^^  
Wer mein Konto begutachtet, merkt schon, dass ich  
hiermit keinen müden Euro verdien´. *sigh*   
Copyright bleibt, wie auch sonst, unverletzt.  
  
Pairing: Wufei/! ( Wird gelüftet!! ); Duo/Quatre; Heero/Trowa; Toshi+Misu  
  
  
Note: Wuahahahaha! Noch werdet ihr nicht mit einer kleinen Tragödie   
konfrontiert! *hysterisch lach*  
  
Janka hat dieser Teil nicht gefallen, weil da jemand zum ersten Mal aufkreuzt, den sie gar nicht leiden kann. Aber ihr doch nicht auch, oder??   
Und ein bisschen schnulzig find ich´s auch...*räusper* Irgendwie komm ich mir blöd vor...*blush*  
  
Diesige Untertitel:  
  
~Supposing~ oder ~You and I~  
  
  
Enjoy!!!!!! ^_______^  
  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
  
~Teil 5~   
  
  
  
In mir zog sich alles zusammen, als ich auf Trowa´s nächste   
Reaktion wartete. Ich hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber dass   
er letztendlich nur kurz nickte und Heero mit sich schleppte,   
darauf war ich überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen. Es kam mir so vor,   
als würde er jeglicher Art von Auseinandersetzung aus dem Weg   
gehen. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht plötzlich alle antanzen würden, wenn ich diesen Abend zu Wufei ging...  
Verdammt, das hatte ich fast vergessen!  
  
"Was war denn mit denen los?" Toshi sah mich überrascht von oben an   
und sein Ausdruck war wirklich echt süß.   
  
"So genau weiß ich das auch nicht." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern   
und hakte mich grinsend bei Toshi ein.  
  
"Lass uns weiter gehen, ja?"  
  
Er nickte mir lächelnd zu und schon gingen wir weiter im   
Vergnügungspark umher.   
Ich fragte mich, ob Heero und Trowa die anderen gleich jetzt suchen würden, oder erst heute Abend. Beide Varianten waren mir nicht sonderlich angenehm. So oder so stände ich blöd da.  
  
Ich erspähte schon nach wenigen Augenblicken einen Stand mit kandierten Äpfeln und lotste Toshi dorthin. War aber schon wunderlich, dass es welche zu dieser Jahreszeit gab. Es musste ungefähr Herbst sein, gab es die nicht nur im Winter?  
  
Der Verkäufer lächelte uns gleich freundlich an und fragte sofort, was wir denn gern hätten.  
  
"Zwei kandierte Äpfel." Antwortete Toshi kurzerhand und kramte auch schon nach seinem Portemonnaie.  
  
"Du willst auch einen?" Fragte ich ihn überrascht. Dafür, dass er keine Zuckerwatte mochte...  
  
"Wieso denn nicht? Oder...Natürlich! Du hättest beide am liebsten für dich allein!" Er grinste mich breit an und ich lachte.  
  
"Ich bin sehr gönnerhaft, was denkst du denn von mir?"  
  
Daraufhin wuschelte er mir kurz durch die Haare und wand sich dann an den Verkäufer, der ihm bereits die kandierten Äpfel hinhielt. Toshi legte das Geld auf den Holzthresen und nahm die zwei in seine Hände.  
Ich wollte ihm schon ein freudiges "Danke" entgegen, aber anstatt mir einen von den Äpfeln zu geben, grinste er mich an und ging unerwartet los.  
  
"Hey!" Ich lief hinter ihm her und zog an seinem rechten Arm.  
  
"Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hast du den eigentlich gar nicht wirklich verdient." Meinte er und sah gespielt nachdenklich aus.  
  
Ich blickte ihn säuerlich von der Seite an und er lachte.  
"Ausserdem hast du ja gesagt, du wärst gönnerhaft!"  
  
"Das ist echt fies, Toshi!" Meckerte ich ihn an und sendete ihm meinen allerbittersten Blick, den er mit einem genervten Schulternzucken abtat.  
  
SO EIN BAKA!  
  
Wütend wollte ich schon losstapfen und ihn allein lassen, aber es kam mir doch etwas zu doof vor, wegen so einer Kleinigkeit in die Luft zu gehen. Also gab ich nur ein geknurrtes "Vielen Dank auch" hervor und ging weiter neben ihm her.  
  
Ein amüsiertes Kichern jagte mich schließlich aus meinen dunklen Gedanken. Meine Augen erfassten einen der Äpfel vor meinen Augen und ich schaute Toshi verwirrt an.  
  
"Nun nimm schon." Sagte er lächelnd und ich nahm ihm das zuckrige Obst aus der Hand. Es überraschte mich nun noch mehr, dass da nichts schmolz, aber na gut, war auch besser so.  
Genüsslich fing ich an, an dem süßen Teil zu knabbern und biss ein Stück ab. Es schmeckte einfach göttlich!  
  
Ich sah mich wieder ein bisschen um, in der Hoffnung, etwas interessantes erblicken zu können.  
  
//!!!!// Da waren die Gundam boys! Hastig versteckte ich mich so gut es ging neben Toshi und zog ihn eilig mit mir.   
//Wenn sie mich jetzt sehen, bin ich erledigt! Müssen die denn jetzt auch alle zusammen sein?! Waah, warum immer ich??//  
  
Mir war klar, dass diese Situation noch mehr Angriffsmöglichkeiten bot. Nichts wie weg!  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder??" Toshi protestierte und blieb letztendlich stur stehen.  
  
Ich sah ihn nur schweigend an.   
//Wenn ich ihm das sage, hält er mich für total bescheuert! Obwohl...er ist ja auch nicht ausgeflippt, als ich ihm erzählt hab, von wo ich komme...//  
Ich dachte noch eine Weile nach. Nein, ich konnte ihm das nicht sagen, ohne dass er mitreingezogen wurde. Ich müsste ihm ja auch von der Geheimidentität der fünf Jungs erzählen. Das wäre sicher einen Batzen schwerer für ihn zu verdauen, als meine Geschichte.  
  
"Ist schon gut." Erwiderte ich, nachdem ich sichergegangen war, dass wir aus ihrer Reichweite waren. Ich machte Anstalten weiter zu gehen, aber Toshi aß still seinen Apfel auf und warf den Holzstil dann weg.  
Sein Blick sagte mir, dass er eine Antwort wollte. Eine Richtige.  
  
"Mensch, Toshi...Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht alles erklären." Fing ich an und schmiss nun auch meinerseits den Stil in einen Mülleimer.  
Nanu? Mist, meine Finger waren schmierig!  
  
"Wo kann ich mir die Hände waschen?"  
  
Toshi hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich an. Ich hasste diesen Blick so sehr! Irgendwie bekam er mich damit immer rum!  
  
Ich seufzte ergeben.  
"Bitte, Toshi. Ich werd es dir dann auch sagen."  
  
Er nickte kurz und ich folgte ihm mit schnellen Schritten. Bald darauf erreichten wir ein kleines Häuschen, in dem ich sofort verschwand, nachdem ich das Schild für Mädchen gesucht hatte.  
  
Während ich mir so die Hände klebefrei wusch, machte ich mir ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen konnte. Ich wollte nicht lügen...  
  
//Verdammter Mist, verdammter!!// fluchte ich und ging dann wieder ins Freie zu Toshi, der mich schon mit diesem wartenden Blick anschaute.  
  
"Und?"  
  
Ich zögerte. Warum musste er denn unbedingt alles wissen müssen??  
"Kann...kann ich dir das ein andermal erklären?" Bat ich ihn beinah schüchtern und wich seinen Augen aus. Ein Blick und ich würde es ihm sagen und später alles bereuen.  
"Ich meine, das ist ehrlich nicht besonders gut, wenn du es weißt...alles weißt..." Ich wagte einen kurzen Blick zu ihm hoch.  
  
Eisige Schauer liefen mir den Rücken runter, als er mich so ernst ansah. Ich hatte schon viele Seiten von ihm gesagt, und ich mochte mit Sicherheit nicht alle, aber DIESE war mit ABSTAND die, die mir am wenigsten gefiel.  
  
"Hör auf mich so anzusehen! Ich müsste dir tausend andere Dinge erzählen und das geht nicht!"  
  
Toshi blieb jedoch unerbitterlich und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
"Ich höre."  
  
Wieso konnte er das denn nicht verstehen?  
Bittend sah ich ihn an, und als das auch nichts half, ging ich in meiner Verzweiflung auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und hielt meinen Blick gesenkt. Ich hätte sonst wahrscheinlich noch angefangen loszuheulen.  
"Man, Toshi, ich würde dich da in was mit reinziehen und das will ich nicht, verstehst du? In deinen Augen ist es bestimmt ziemlich bescheuert, wegen dem eben so einen Aufstand zu machen, aber...da hängt viel miteinander zusammen..."  
  
Sein angespannter Körper entspannte sich ein bisschen und fast flüsternd fuhr ich fort.  
"Du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich dir alles sagen würde, Toshi, das kannst du mir glauben. Es wäre aber wirklich dumm von mir, wenn ich dir davon erzählen würde. Ich hab ja jetzt schon Angst, dass du irgendwie mit reingerätst..." Das war vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber doch kamen mir die verschiedensten Gedanken in den Kopf, in denen Toshi etwas deswegen passieren konnte. Womöglich war ich auch einfach zu ängstlich...[1]  
  
Seine Arme lösten sich voneinander und legten sich sanft um mich.  
"Na schön...Aber du weißt doch hoffentlich auch, dass ich dir helfen würde, egal was es ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Hm." Ich schloss meine Augen zufrieden.  
"Danke, Toshi..."  
  
Wir standen noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Umarmung und ich spürte, wie sich in mir etwas zu regen schien, als er plötzlich meinen Rücken entlang strich.  
"Ich weiß ja, dass du nochmal mit diesem Riesenrad fahren wolltest, aber langsam müssen wir in die Gänge kommen, sonst haben die Geschäfte zu."  
  
Ich nickte gegen seinen Oberkörper und nach weiteren endlosen Sekunden lösten wir uns voneinander.  
  
"Deinen Drachen müssen wir ja auch noch holen..." Seufzte Toshi übertrieben und grinste mich an.  
"Eigentlich brauchst du den ja gar nicht, ein lebender Toshi ist doch sicher besser."  
  
Ungewollt wurde ich rot und knuffte Toshi in die Seite.  
"Ich will ihn aber trotzdem." Das "Trotzdem" hätte ich danach am liebsten nicht gesagt, denn das gab dem Satz doch einen ganz anderen Sinn.   
Ich WUSSTE, dass ich noch eine Spur röter wurde und zog Toshi letztendlich einfach mit mir.  
  
Er lachte nur und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter, als wir uns auf den Weg zu dieser Bude machte, die meinen Knuddeltoshi beherbergte.  
  
Meine Gedanken schweiften zu der Shoppingtour, die ja noch auf uns wartete und ich musste zugeben, dass es nicht die beste Idee war, den Knuddeldrachen mitzunehmen.  
Kurz bevor wir die Aufbewahrungsbude erreichten zog ich Toshi leicht am Arm und blickte zu ihm hoch.  
  
"Wird das nicht ziemlich umständlich, wenn wir Toshi auf die Shoppingtour mitnehmen?"  
  
Er dachte einen Augenblick nach und klopfte mir auf einmal auf die Schulter.  
"Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Gut, dass du mitgedacht hast!"  
Er grinste mich breit an und machte im Handumdrehen kehrt.  
  
"Tja, wie du schon gesagt hast, wir ergänzen uns gegenseitig. Ich denke, du handelst."   
  
"Soll das heißen, ich wär blöd??" Prüfend sah er mich an und stemmte entsetzt die Hände in die Taille.  
"Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass du mich dermaßen verletzt!"  
  
Ich lachte einfach nur.  
"Nun hab dich nicht so!" Ich griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn weiter durch den Vergnügungspark. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre gerade Hochbetrieb, sovielen Menschen mussten wir ausweichen. Nichts desto trotz sah ich schließlich schon den Ausgang und blickte mich noch einmal kurz um. Vielleicht waren die Gundam boys in Sicht?  
  
//Glück gehabt...// Dachte ich erleichtert bei mir und lenkte meinen Blick wieder nach vorn, nur um im selben Moment wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben.   
  
"Was denn jetzt?"   
  
Ich reagierte nicht auf Toshi, sondern starrte nur weiter auf das große Eingangstor und die Person, die mit einem Dutzend Uniformierten ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnte.  
  
"D-Da ist Treize..." Flüsterte ich und spürte, wie meine Kniee weich wurden. Er kam direkt in unsere Richtung! Treize sah verboten gut aus in seiner Uniform, dessen Abzeichen blinkten, sobald Licht darauf fiel.   
Wie paralysiert stand ich da und spürte den angenehmen Windzug, als der General an mir vorbei ging.   
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um und sah ihm hinterher. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und die Umgebung schien zu verschwimmen, so dass nur noch ER sichtbar war.  
  
"Oh man..." Hauchte ich und bemerkte auf einmal, wie mich jemand bei den Schultern packte und auf mich einredete.  
  
"...dir los? Kannst du mir....wissen..." Ich verstand nur Bruchstücke und bekam im Grunde genommen überhaupt nicht mit, was um mich herum geschah.  
  
"MISU!!" Donnerte es plötzlich.  
  
"WAAH!!" Vor Schreck entfuhr mir ein lauter Schrei und ich sprang überrascht einen Schritt nach vorn. Fanatisch blickte ich mich um und registrierte errötend, dass sich wegen diesem Schrei die Uniformierten umgedreht hatten und sogar TREIZE her sah!   
  
"Das ist so peinlich..." Murmelte ich und wäre am liebsten augenblicklich im Erdboden versunken. Und obwohl ich es kaum aushielt wagte ich es einfach meinen Blick von dem General zu wenden, der mich noch eine Weile ansah und schließlich...lächelte!  
  
//Er amüsiert sich über mich!!// Sprang es sofort in meinen Kopf und abrupt schaute ich zur Seite und direkt in Toshi´s fassungsloses Gesicht.  
  
//Das war alles seine Schuld!!//   
"Erschreck mich doch nicht so!" Meckerte ich ihn an und verschränkte die Arme. Toshi hingegen wusste anfangs nichts zu erwidern, bis er jedoch ebenfalls ausbrach.  
  
"Was sollte denn das?! Stehst einfach nur da und siehst aus, als ständest du unter Drogen! Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du plötzlich so auf ihn fixiert warst?!"  
  
"Hör auf! Das geht dich nichts an!" Erwiderte ich und war selber überrascht, wie laut ich war.  
  
"Und ob! Woher hast du denn eigentlich gewusst, wer er war?! Du hast ihn doch noch nie gesehen!"  
  
"Toshi!!!" Rief ich entrüstet und linste ängstlich zu Treize, der mir hellhörig geworden schien und nun auf uns zukam.  
//OH MEIN GOTT!! Das gibt Ärger!// Panisch blickte ich mich um und entdeckte zu allem Übel auch noch Wufei, der seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach alles mitgekriegt hatte. Ich würde sterben, ich wusste es.  
  
//Was mach ich denn jetzt? Was mach ich denn jetzt??// Es erschien alles so ausweglos. Heero würde mich umbringen, sobald er hiervon erfuhr, gleich nachdem ich mich vor Treize in Grund und Boden geschämt hatte, weil er wegen Toshi wusste, dass ich total in ihn verschossen war und er würde zu guter Letzt auch noch darauf zu sprechen kommen, woher ich seinen Namen wusste, obwohl Toshi doch laut und deutlich verkündet hatte, dass ich ihn nicht kannte. Warum musste Toshi denn auch so reizbar sein!   
  
Treize war schon nur noch wenige Meter von uns entfernt und ich tat das Einzige, was mir in dem Moment in den Sinn kam. Ich rannte weg.  
  
In Windeseile drehte ich mich um und hetzte hinaus aus dem Vergnügungspark und lief einfach irgendwelche Straßen entlang. Ich hörte aufgeregte Stimen hinter mir, aber ich konnte sie nicht einordnen, schließlich wusste ich ja nicht, welche eventuell zu Treize passen würde, ich hatte ihn die Zeit über nicht reden gehört. Aber diese anderen Stimmen, die kannte ich. Wufei, und sicherlich gehörten die anderen zu den Uniformierten, weil Treize entweder nicht rufen wollte, oder er hatte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe gemacht mir zu folgen, und diese Arbeit seinen Leuten überlassen.  
  
Nach kurzem Rennen, was mir wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, entdeckte ich eine Seitengasse und verschwand in ihr.  
//Die werden mich hier auch finden...// Dachte ich verzweifelt und rannte diesen engen Weg letztendlich entlang.   
In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich je solche Angst gehabt. Gehetzt von wütenden Soldaten und einem Piloten und einem General, dem ich völlig verfallen war.   
//Das ist alles Toshi´s Schuld...// Tränen erreichten meine Augen und ich wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Und durfte doch nicht so leicht aufgeben! Nein!  
Entschlossen, wie eh und je erreichte ich dann das Ende der Gasse und blieb geschockt stehen.  
  
//Das darf nicht wahr sein!!//  
  
Vor mir stand der General höchstpersöhnlich und sein anfänglich freundliches Gesicht schaute mich ernst an. Ich setzte schon zu einem Fluchtversuch an, aber eine kräftige Hand griff nach meinem Handgelenk und riss mich zurück.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich los oder ich schreie!!" Ich zog unaufhörlich, aber der Griff wurde nur fester und tat höllisch weh.  
  
"Das würde dir auch nichts bringen." Erwiderte er kühl und ich blickte mich schnell um.   
  
//Viele Leute hier!!// Ich grinste ihn an, holte tief Luft und schrie aus Leibeskräften:  
  
"VERGEWALTIGUNG!!!!!!"   
  
Die Leute sahen augenblicklich zu uns hinüber und dank dem Schreck, den ich Treize verpasst hatte, schaffte ich es mich loszureissen und lief so schnell ich konnte davon.  
  
Ich hörte noch eifriges Gemurmel und als es verstummte warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter. Die Leute schienen den General erkannt zu haben und kümmerten sich nicht mehr darum, mir zu helfen!!  
  
"BLEIB STEHEN!!" Rief er mir hinterher und rannte mir erneut hinterher, aber ich beschleunigte nur meine Schritte, mit dem Gedanken im Kopf, dass Treize schneller war als ich. Dass mich das nicht sonderlich aufbaute, dürfte ja klar sein.  
Meine letzte Chance sah ich in einer Feuerleiter, die sich vor mir erkennbar machte, als ich näher kam. Aber ich bemerkte schon schnell, dass sie für mich zu hoch war. Sie hing bestimmt zwei Meter über mir und ich hatte schon mit allem abgeschlossen, als Treize´ Silouette immer näher kam.  
  
//Ich muss da hoch!//  
Mein erster Sprung ging kläglich daneben und ich fuhr mir vor Aufregung durch die Haare.  
//Ich kann das! Ich kann alles was ich will!//   
  
Ich sprang erneut und fiel hart auf den Boden. Mein Hintern tat weh, ich wurde verfolgt, was konnte den noch kommen??!!  
  
"Da ist sie!"  
  
"Oh nein!" Mit Schock sah ich, wie die Soldaten auf mich zugerannt kamen und von der anderen Seite ebenfalls und geradezu, der General selbst.  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße!" Fluchte ich und ging mehrere Schritte zurück, meinen Blick stetig auf die Feuerleiter gerichtet. Mit letzter Kraft setzte ich zum Sprint an und rannte los und sprang hoch. Ohne genau zu wissen, ob ich eine Chance hatte, griff ich einfach zu und öffnete überrascht ein Auge, als ich spürte, wie ich mich an etwas metallisches klammerte. Es war die Feuerleiter! [2]  
  
"JA!!!" Jubelte ich und machte den Versuch mich hoch zu ziehen. Ich schaffte es nicht. Ein Blick nach unten zeigte mir, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde, wenn ich jetzt nichts tat. Also riss ich mit aller Kraft meinen linken Arm hoch und zerrte meinen Körper noch höher, um die nächste Sprosse zu erreichen, dann die nächste und nächste...  
  
"Verdammt!" Keuchte ich und hatte es schließlich geschafft meine Füße auf die unterste Sprosse zu stellen.   
//Sehr schön!// Ich kletterte frohen Mutes und neuer Hoffnung in mir, hinauf und erreichte letztendlich die Treppen. Die ersten Stufen rannte ich hoch, blieb dann aber stehen und sah hinunter.  
Treize war der Erste, der eintraf und verwirrt zu mir nach oben blickte.  
  
"Wie bist du da rauf gekommen?? Es ist viel zu hoch!" Fragte er mich gleich und ich grinste ihn an.  
  
"Das ist Glück für mich und Pech für dich, Treize!" Ich grinste ihn an.  
  
"Für dich immer noch GENERAL!"  
  
"TREIZE!" Rief ich vergnügt zu ihm und musste über den wütenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht lachen.  
Er wand sich zur Seite und schrie seine Soldaten auch gleich an, dass sie mich sofort da runter holen sollten. Die sahen sich ziemlich aus der Puste an und fragten ihn, wie sie da überhaupt hochkommen sollten.  
  
"Ihr könnt euch doch wohl gegenseitig helfen! Räuberleiter, aber ein bisschen zackig!"  
  
"WAS?!" Starr vor Angst hielt ich mich an dem Geländer fest. Das hatte ich total vergessen! Ich war immer noch nicht sicher! In kompletter Panik rannte ich geräuschvoll die Treppen nach oben und wagte nicht einen Blick nach unten.   
Auf dem Flachdach angekommen verschnaufte ich nur für wenige Sekunden. Denn der nächste Schreck wartete schon auf mich.  
  
//Wufei!!// Ich riss die Augen auf, als ich den Chinesen ebenfalls hier entdeckte. Wie kam der denn hierher?!  
Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf mich zu und sah mich mit einer vollkommen Ruhe an, die mich mehr als überraschte. Wollte er mich vielleicht doch nicht umbringen? Aber der Degen in seiner Hand verhieß mir nichts Gutes.  
  
Ich stolperte einige Schritte zurück und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter, als ich an eine Kante stieß. Ängstlich sah ich hinab und blickte direkt zu Treize, der schon fast oben angekommen war. Sollten nicht seine Männer herkommen??  
  
"Du wirst doch wohl nicht springen??" Tönte es von dem General und ich schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
  
//Wie komme ich hier nur wieder weg?// Dachte ich verzweifelte und kauerte mich auf den kalten Stein des Flachdaches.  
  
"Komm mit." Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute Wufei verwirrt an.   
//Was hatte er denn vor?//  
  
"Los." Er schnappte sich einfach meine Hand und riss mich nach oben.  
"Wir verschwinden." Sagte er noch, bevor er mich mit sich zog.  
  
Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war, aber lief einfach mit. Ich wollte ihn schon fragen, aber da drückte er mich hinter dieses kleine bunkerähnliche Gehäuse, dass sicherlich die Treppe in sich hatte, um vom Dach hinunter zu kommen. [3]  
  
Ich hörte ein ruckelndes Geräusch und Wufei drehte sich kurz zu mir.  
"Bleib dort und kein Ton..." hisste er und verschwand aus meiner Sicht.  
  
"Ich fordere dich zum Duell, Treize!" Rief er auf einmal und ich dachte ich hör nicht recht. Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen, bis Treize etwas sagte.  
  
"Oh, du bist auch hier, Dragon?" Er klang sehr erfreut. War etwa wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden?  
  
"Hör auf zu reden und kämpfe!"  
  
Das Klingen der Degen ließ mich erst zusammenzucken und ich konnte nur schwerlich widerstehen, meinen Kopf hervor zustrecken, um den beiden zu zusehen.  
  
Ich horchte auf, als plötzlich einer der Degen zu Boden ging und Treize leise lachte.  
"So leicht zu besiegen heute? Dragon?"   
  
Ich hörte, wie jemand wenige Schritte machte und strengte meine Ohren an, damit ich ja nichts verpasste.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht---"  
  
Nanu? Wieso hatte er denn abgebrochen?  
  
//Ich halt es nicht aus!// Entgegen Wufei´s Anweisung linste ich an dem Gehäuse vorbei und schluckte. Schwer.  
//Oh man!!// Mit tomatenrotem Gesicht zog ich meinen Kopf zurück und presste die Hände vor meine Augen. Das war unglaublich!  
Neugierig wagte ich noch einen Blick und musste mich strengstens zusammen nehmen um nicht zu seufzen.  
  
Treize hielt Wufei noch immer in seinen Armen und küsste ihn! Wufei schien sich dagegen auch nicht zu wehren und lehnte sich nur noch tiefer in den Kuss hinein. Das sah so unheimlich süß aus und mein Körper fing an zu kribbeln. Sie hatten tatsächlich was miteinander!  
//Ist das nicht wundervoll.....?//  
  
Zufrieden lehnte ich mich an die Betonwand und wartete darauf, dass die beiden voneinander ablassen würden. Auch wenn es noch so niedlich war, ich hatte hier schließlich ein mächtiges Problem!  
  
"Bis zum nächsten Duell, Dragon." Hörte ich Treize endlich reden und hielt die Luft an.  
//Keinen Mucks, keinen Mucks!// Mit den Händen vor meinem Mund und klopfendem Herzen lauschte ich, wie der General die Feuerleiter hinabstieg und seinen Soldaten den Befehl gab zu gehen.  
  
//Hat er mich etwa total vergessen?// Dachte ich aufatmend bei mir.  
Als ich mir sicher war, dass sie alle endgültig abgezogen waren, kam ich von hinter dem Gehäuse hervor und war geplättet, als ich Wufei mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen sah. Sein Blick schien Treize nachgegangen zu sein.   
//Wie romantisch!!!//  
  
"Wufei?" Begann ich langsam und er zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich zu mir um.  
Sein Blick erschien mir etwas glasig und er hatte einen kräftigen Rottouch auf den Wangen.  
Ich sah ihn eine Weile noch an, als er sich nicht zu bewegen schien. Er wirkte total abwesend...  
  
"Äh...alles okay?" Versuchte ich es noch einmal und mit einem Mal riss er die Augen auf und starrte mich an. Hatte er mich denn die ganze Zeit nicht gesehen??  
Ich erschrak als er plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und nur ein "Geh" murmelte.   
Völlig verwirrt stand ich wie versteinert da und sah ihm zu, wie er die Feuerleiter hinunter kletterte.  
  
//Was war denn jetzt schon wieder?//  
  
Wufei drehte sich nicht einmal um und ging geradewegs in eine der Seitenstraßen hinein. Bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, sah ich ihm hinter und stieg letztendlich auch hinab.  
  
"Komisch...erst hilft er mir und dann..." redete ich zu mir selbst und blickte mich um. Welchen Weg sollte ich denn jetzt gehen? Ich hatte ja keinen blassen Schimmer, wo ich hier genau war!  
Mit hängenden Schulter wählte ich kurzerhand den Weg geradeaus und schlurfte auf die Seitengasse zu, von der ich annahm, dass es die war, durch die ich erst gerannt war.  
  
//Bloß nicht verlaufen!!// Hämmerte ich mir ein.  
  
"Misu!!!!!!!"  
  
Ruckartig wand ich mich um und entdeckte Toshi, der gehetzt auf mich zugerannt kam. Kaum hatte er mich erreicht umarmte er mich und ich hatte Mühe auch nur einen Atemzug zu tun.  
//Was hat er denn...?//  
  
"Es tut mir so leid..." Sagte er dann auf einmal und drückte mich fester an sich.  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld...!"  
  
"T-Toshi..." keuchte ich und lehnte mich gegen ihn. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft!  
  
Als er mich dann endlich aus seiner zerdrückenden Umarmung löste, bemerkte ich erst die Tränen in seinen Augen, die sich ganz langsam ihren Weg über seine Wangen bahnten.  
  
//Toshi...// Besorgt strich ich ihm die Tränen weg und lächelte ihn schwach an. Aber anstatt sich erleichtert zu fühlen, fing er an zu schluchzen und nahm mich wieder in die Arme, aber dieses Mal viel sanfter.  
  
Ich fühlte mich total schrecklich. Es machte mich richtig fertig ihn in dem Zustand zu sehen. Natürlich gab es auch den Teil in mir, der mir immer wieder einredete, dass es wirklich nur passiert war, weil er seinen Mund nicht halten konnte. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt so aufgeregt?  
Beruhigend fuhr ich ihm mit den Händen über den bebenden Rücken und versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu trösten, aber ich schaffte es einfach nicht.  
  
"Hör auf zu weinen, Toshi. Es geht mir doch gut..."  
  
"Aber wenn dir was passiert wäre!" Widersprach er heftig und sah mich mit feuchtem Gesicht an.   
Ich lächelte und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn mich anzusehen, als er seinen Blick senken wollte. Behutsam wischte ich mit meinen Daumen die nächsten Spuren der Tränen weg und er schniefte kurz. Durch seinen Tränenschleier hindurch blickte er mich dann endlich mit einem Lächeln an und senkte seinen Kopf, bis er nur noch Millimeter von meinem entfernt war. Seine unglaublich blauen Augen schienen zu strahlen und mein Herz raste nur so, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ohne zu denken schloss ich einfach meine Augen und schmolz dahin, als sich Toshi´s Lippen auf meine senkten und er mich vorsichtig küsste.  
"Toshi..." seufzte ich, als der Kuss schließlich gebrochen wurde und sah ihm verträumt in die Augen.  
Wir schauten uns noch eine Weile an und schwiegen, bis mir wieder etwas einfiel und ich anfing zu kichern.  
  
"Was?" Erstaunt blickte mich Toshi an und ich schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
  
"Wenn wir hier noch länger rumstehen, können wir nicht mehr shoppen gehen!" Ich drückte mich an ihn und grinste wie verrückt. Ich wusste gar nicht was auf einmal bloß los war mit mir, aber mein ganzer Körper kribbelte und ich schien total benebelt zu sein.  
  
"Dann sollten wir uns also endlich auf die Socken machen." Er lächelte mich an, nahm meine Hand und dann schlenderten wir in der Stadt umher.   
Jedes einzelne Geschäft klapperten wir ab, und nach dem fünften hatte der arme Toshi schon tütenweise zu schleppen. Aber ich hatte immer noch nicht genug und hörte ihn stöhnen, als ich ein neues Geschäft erspähte.  
  
"Da müssen wir unbedingt rein!" Ich lief freudig darauf zu und wartete auf Toshi, der jetzt erst bemerkte, um was für eine Boutique es sich hier handelte.  
  
"Dessous?!"  
  
"Natürlich! Los geht´s!" Ich drehte mich überrascht um, als Toshi nicht folgte und musste lachen.  
Er stand in Sicherheitsabstand gute sechs Meter von dem Geschäft entfernt und war rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn??" Eilig rannte ich zu ihm und blickte ihn grinsend an. Er wurde eine Spur röter.  
  
"Da geh ich nicht rein!" Meinte er stur und sah zur Seite.  
  
Ich lachte und knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
"Ist doch nichts dabei. Brauch schließlich fachmännische Tipps von dir!"  
  
Erschrocken sah er mich aus geweiteten Augen an.  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!!?"  
  
"Hey, wer hat sich denn wem ungeniert nackt präsentiert? Du kannst doch wohl dieses kleine Hindernissen überspringen!" Auffordernd starrte ich ihn an und musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen.   
Er suchte sichtlich nach den passenden Worten und wurde vor Verlegenheit nur noch röter.  
  
"D-Das weißt du noch??" In Unglauben schluckte er.  
  
"Das ist doch noch nicht mal zwei Tage her! Klar weiß ich das noch!"   
Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und griff nach seiner tütenbehangenden linken Hand.  
"Na los!"  
  
"N-Nein!" Brachte er mühevoll hervor und letztendlich endete es damit, dass ich natürlich allein das Geschäft betrat und eine halbe Stunde dadrin verbrachte. Absichtlich.  
  
"Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit da drinnen gemacht?? Ich hab mir hier ´ne halbe Stunde die Füße in den Bauch gestanden!" Meckerte er mich auch gleich an, als ich endlich das Geschäft verließ und neben ihm her spazierte, sogar mit meiner ersten Tüte in der Hand. Trotz Toshi´s Protest hatte ich mich entschieden sie selber zu tragen.  
  
"War ja klar, dass du das jetzt wissen willst. Tja, wärst du mitgekommen, wüsstest du´s." Ich grinste ihn überlegen an und ließ meinen Blick ein wenig schweifen. Erst jetzt registrierte ich, wie es langsam aber sicher dunkel wurde.  
  
"Holen wir jetzt Toshi?" Ich sah zu ihm hinauf und er nickte.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zum Vergnügungspark, saßen wir wenige Minuten darauf wieder im Bus und fuhren zurück nach Ariel. Da der Bus relativ leer war, hatten wir die ganzen Tüten auf den beiden Vordersitzen plaziert, den Knuddeldrachen auf die Sitze hinter uns gepackt und uns auf den Platz dazwischen gesetzt. Ich saß wieder am Fenster und blickte hinaus und wollte auf meine Uhr sehen, als...ich merkte, dass ich ja keine hatte!  
  
"Oh nein..." seufzte ich und fiel zusammen wie ein Lumpensack.  
  
"Was ist?" Besorgt sah mich Toshi von der Seite an und ich wand meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.  
  
"Jetzt waren wir so lange einkaufen und ich hab vergessen eine Uhr zu besorgen." Ich schloss die Augen und lehnte mich erschöpft zurück.  
//Mist.//  
  
"Hier." Träge öffnete ich meine Augen erneut und war wieder wach, als mir Toshi eine lederne Uhr vor die Nase hielt. Zögernd nahm ich sie in die Hände und blickte ihn überrascht an.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Die schenk ich dir." Er lächelte mich an und zweifelnd beäugte ich dieses Ding.   
// Fast 18 Uhr...//  
Letztendlich drückte ich Toshi die Uhr wieder in die Hand.  
"Die sieht verdammt teuer aus, die kannst du mir nicht einfach so schenken." Sagte ich und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
  
Aber...  
"Hey, was machst du denn da?" Ich setzte mich abrupt aufrecht und sah erstaunt zu, wie Toshi mir die Uhr um das Handgelenk band. Ich wollte ihn davon abhalten, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Behalt sie, ja?" Bat er mich und unsicher schaute ich zwischen der Uhr und Toshi hin und her.  
//Aber...die sieht so teuer aus...//  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
Er nickte und küsste mich leicht auf die Wange.  
"Ja."  
  
Errötend nickte ich und lehnte mich an Toshi´s Schulter.  
"Danke."  
  
Wie zur Hinfahrt nahm er mich wieder in den Arm und Sekunden später war ich schon vor Müdigkeit eingepennt.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
[1] Oh oh, wenn ich nur wüsste...*mir Tränen wegwisch*  
[2] Wundert euch das genauso, wie mich? ^.~  
[3] Ihr wisst doch, was ich meine, oder?  
  
Author´s note: So, jetzt ist es offiziel, mein Plot hat sich an   
gewissen Teilen endgültig verändert!!!! Kann also  
auch sein, dass es dadurch weniger Teile werden.  
Schlimm?   
Seit ihr denn überhaupt zufrieden damit, dass ich  
Wu-chan Treize-sama verpasst hab? ^_____^  
  
Das hab ich ja noch gar nicht erwähnt. Also, vom  
Aussehen her ähnelt Toshi Masa ( KIZUNA ) und Gal  
( Bastard!! ). Eine Mischung aus den beiden. ^_^  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	6. Teil 6

Titel: What it feels like  
  
Teil: 6/15   
Autor: Immer noch von mir. Mi Su. ^^  
E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de ( Los! Ab die Mail! ^_^ )  
Fanfic: zu Gundam Wing   
Rating: PG, wie immer.  
Warnung: self-insert *wink*  
Het ( Definitiv! ^^ )  
Com ( mal schau´n...)  
Angsty   
  
Kommentar: Wollte mir selber mal was Gutes tun. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alles, was hier mit GW zutun hat ist nicht mir,  
sondern Bandai, Sotsu und Sunrise.  
Aber mein Toshi, Taki und Keko gehören nur mir! ^^   
Auch Herr Takashiki. ^^  
Wer mein Konto begutachtet, merkt schon, dass ich  
hiermit keinen müden Euro verdien´. *sigh*   
Copyright bleibt, wie auch sonst, unverletzt.  
  
Pairing: Wufei/Treize; Duo/Quatre; Heero/Trowa; Toshi+Misu  
  
Note: So, Freunde, was mach ich denn jetzt mit dem armen Zechs??   
Den kann ich doch nicht ein ewiges Single bleiben lassen!   
Vorschläge, please!! Und BITTE sagt nicht Noin!!  
(Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich sie anfangs für einen Kerl hielt?!)  
  
  
Okay, ihr habt alle sooooo elendig lange gewartet, da muss ich das doch belohnen. ^^ Dieser Teil ist folgenden Leuten gewidmet:  
  
Gwydion ( *heul* Nicht böse sein!! Ich schreib dir noch, versprochen!! )  
Kiwiblue84 ( Dir schreib ich auch noch!! Bitte etwas geduldig sein! *hoff* )  
Bligeta   
Kaey-sama   
Julia   
Fuma14   
Arashi  
Tauglanz  
Confi-san ( Wie gesagt, da muss noch was bestimmtes passieren, dann geht das mit Shounen Ai auch mehr vorran. ^^ )  
Clio  
Wing ( Jaaa, bin erst durch englische Ficcys auf den Geschmack vom Trowa/Heero Pairing gekommen. *die beiden total kawaii find* ^_^ )  
Hab ich jemanden vergessen??? Wenn ja, SORRY!! Dir danke ich auch für das Lob!!  
Ich danke euch TAUSENDMAL!!!!! *alle ganz fest knuddl und wuddl*   
SO MUCH THANX!!!! ^.^  
Auch an alle Leser, die keinen Kommentar schreiben an dickes THANX für´s Lesen!! ^^  
  
Untertitel:  
  
  
~ Who´s that girl?! Part 1~  
  
  
What it feels like  
  
~Teil 6~  
  
  
Ich kam mir noch vor, wie im Tiefschlaf, als ich Toshi´s leises Flüstern neben mir sagen hörte, dass wir wieder da waren. Ich streckte mich ausgiebig und lehnte mich schlaff ein letztes Mal in dem Sitz zurück, bevor ich widerwillig aufstand und den Plüschdrachen von dem Platz hinter mir hob. Toshi angelte sich sämtliche Tüten und vollbeladen stiegen wir schließlich aus dem Bus.  
Das Erste, was mir auffiel, war, wie dunkel es inzwischen geworden war. Und ich war hundemüde. Das Nickerchen im Bus hatte bei weitem nicht ausgereicht.  
  
"Komm schon, du kannst doch nicht ewig da stehen bleiben." Toshi hatte sich lächelnd zu mir umgedreht und ging dann vorraus, Richtung Gittertor.  
  
Ich seufzte und folgte ihm schweigend.  
  
Kurz darauf betraten wir den Eingang des Hauptgebäudes und machten uns auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer. Wenn ich nur daran dachte, all das ganze Zeug noch auspacken und einräumen zu müssen, schlossen sich meine Augen automatisch und brachten mich um ein Haar dazu, mitten im Gang einzupennen. Taumelnd und schon mit beiden Beinen im Traumland stolperte ich die letzten Treppen zur ersten Etage hinauf und ehe ich mich versah, lief ich schlaftrunken gegen die nächstbeste Wand.  
  
"Aua!" Meine Stirn schmerzte und im Nu ich war wieder hellwach. Ich drehte mich suchend nach allen Seiten um und entdeckte Toshi grinsend vor meiner Tür stehend.  
  
"Du bist tatsächlich gegen die Wand gelaufen!" lachte er und ich streckte ihm ärgerlich die Zunge heraus.  
//Blödmann!//  
  
"Das hat wehgetan!" meckerte ich und stiefelte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Sei nicht sauer, mach lieber die Tür auf." Erwiderte er und in dem Augenblick wunderte ich mich zum ersten Mal, warum ich keinen Schlüssel hatte. Konnte etwa jeder einfach so bei mir reinspazieren??  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür und entledigte mich so schnell es ging von dem Knuddeldrachen, indem ich ihn neben mein Bett stellte. Toshi verfrachtete die Tüten gleich vor meinen Schrank, während ich mich auf das weiche Bett fallen ließ und kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Der Tag war doch anstrengender, als ich gedacht hatte. Und dann diese Sache mit Treize...Bei dem Gedanken überlief mich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut und ich erinnerte mich an Wufei, den ich ja eigentlich heute Abend besuchen wollte. Aber so richtig Lust hatte ich nicht...  
  
"Toshi?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Ich hörte seine Schritte und im nächsten Moment saß er auch schon auf der linken Seite des Bettes.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?" Meine Augen hatte ich immer noch geschlossen und wollte mir einfach nicht die Mühe machen, auf die Uhr zu schauen, die mir Toshi geschenkt hatte.  
  
"Gleich halb acht." Antwortete er und ich konnte direkt spüren, wie er mich ansah.  
  
"Dann ist ja gut..." murmelte ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt wollte, war ein netter 30 Minuten Schlaf, damit ich wenigstens zum Abendbrot nicht aussah wie eine Vogelscheuche. Denn genauso fühlte ich mich.  
  
"Was machst du denn da?"  
  
"Schlafen, was sonst?" Flüsterte ich und wäre eingenickt, hätte sich nicht urplötztlich das Gewicht auf dem Bett verlagert und eine Hand um meine Taille gelegt.  
Mit glühendem Gesicht schreckte ich hoch und hastete zum Kiefernschrank und murmelte, dass ich ja eigentlich doch nicht müde war, während ich orientierungslos in den Tüten wühlte, um den Schrank einzuräumen.  
Und dabei wollte ich doch eigentlich schlafen...  
//Warum ist er nicht einfach gegangen?? Ein Kuss bedeutet nichts!//  
Dachte ich hektisch. Aber irgendwie...  
  
"Schon gut." Erklang auf einmal Toshi´s seufzende Stimme und ich hörte, wie er vom Bett stieg. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging er, und ich wandt mich erst um, als die Tür ins Schloß fiel.  
  
//Das war ja mal wieder eine Glanzleistung von mir.// Ärgerlich räumte ich in Rekordzeit den Schrank ein und machte mich dann auf den Weg zu Wufei.   
  
Ich musste etwas absagen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Gänge waren gefüllter und ich dachte mir schon, dass sich die meisten auf den Weg zum großen Saal machen würde. Es war schon kurz vor 20 Uhr.  
  
//Hoffentlich ist er noch nicht los.//  
  
138. Ich klopfte an.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
//Puh, Glück gehabt.//  
"Ich bin´s. Misu. Darf ich kurz reinkommen?"  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort, wurde die Tür geöffnet und ich stand Wufei gegenüber, der mich mit einem äusserst ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Ich schluckte.  
  
"Was ist?" Fragte er und da fiel mir auf, dass er nicht allein war. Überhaupt nicht allein, denn die restlichen Gundampiloten waren bei ihm, und das machte mich nervös.  
//Sie werden doch wohl nicht über mein seltsames Verhalten reden, oder??//  
  
Ihre Blicke jedoch waren für mich total unleserlich, also gab ich es auf, aus ihnen irgendetwas erkennen zu wollen.  
"Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich heut nicht kommen kann. Ich werd nachher sicher gleich ins Bett fallen." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, im Grunde war mir gar nicht danach.  
  
Wufei nickte und schien einen Moment zu zögern.  
"Kommst du kurz rein?"  
  
Mein Herz setzte schlagartig aus und begann dann von neuem in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit zu schlagen. Das hatte er mich doch nicht wirklich gefragt!? Ich soll zu IHNEN ALLEN?? Das würde ich nicht überleben!  
Verzweifelt suchte ich nach Worten.  
  
Aber anstatt eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog mich Wufei plötzlich von allein ins   
Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Mit tausend Varianten meines bevorstehenden Todes   
stand ich unsicher in der Mitte des Raums und hoffte, dass mich möglichst bald   
jemand aus dieser unheimlichen Situation befreien würde. Aber mein Ritter kam   
natürlich nicht. Zögernd suchte ich nach einem Stuhl, denn meine Beine begannen   
zu meinem Pech mit einem Wackelpudding zu konkurieren. Aber nicht ein freier   
Stuhl war in Sicht, ich schluckte.  
  
Wufei wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Heero, der mich daraufhin kühl ansah und   
schließlich von seinem Platz aufstand. Ich sollte mich doch allen Ernstes   
zwischen Trowa und Duo setzen!!  
//Oh Gott!!//  
"Ach, ich kann auch stehen bleiben. Kein Problem." Abwehrend hob ich meine Arme,   
aber wieder einmal wurde auf meine Wünsche keine Rücksicht genommen, denn Heero   
schenkte mir nur einen berüchtigten Deathglare.  
"Setzen." Befahl er grimmig und ich gehorchte ohne länger zu zögern. Mir war   
verdammt übel zumute.  
  
"Wir wissen inzwischen, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt. Also, spuck´s aus." Sagte   
Wufei düster und ich wandt meinen Blick ab.  
"Das kommt euch sicher nur so vor..." Murmelte ich und drehte ungeduldig   
Däumchen. Ich wollte hier weg!!  
  
"Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du eine schlechte Lügnerin bist!!" Rief   
Wufei mit einem Mal und ich zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, das hatte ich doch glatt   
vergessen...  
"Also lass den Quatsch!"  
  
//Wo ist Toshi, wenn ich ihn mal brauche??// Dachte ich verzweifelt.  
  
"Du weißt scheinbar Dinge, ohne vorher von ihnen erfahren zu haben. Wir möchten   
nur wissen, wieso." Versuchte es Quatre dann friedfertig, aber ich sagte dennoch   
nichts.  
//Die bringen mich um, wenn sie davon wüssten!!// Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken   
gerissen, als sich zwei Hände schmerzvoll auf meine Schultern legten. Mit   
mulmigem Gefühl blickte ich auf und direkt in Heero´s cobaltblaue Augen, die   
mich zornig anfunkelten.  
"Du wirst uns auf der Stelle sagen, wer du bist und was du vorhast, sonst mach   
ich kurzen Prozess mit dir." Sprach er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und drückte   
fester zu. Ich dachte, er bricht mir die Schulter.  
//So ein verdammter *biep biep biep biep biep*!!!!!!!// Was fiel dem eigentlich   
ein?! Wütend schlug ich seine Hände weg und stand wieder auf.  
//Mit mir macht ihr das nicht!!//  
"Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe! Ich hab euch nichts getan!" Schimpfte ich und   
wollte gerade die Tür aufmachen, um zu entkommen, aber da packte mich jemand am   
Handgelenk und zog mich zurück. Ich blinzelte und sah zu Trowa hinauf.  
"Du wirst nicht gehen."  
Bei dieser gefährlichen Stimme bekam ich eine ordentliche Gänsehaut. Das war ja   
schlimmer als bei Heero!!  
Ohne Glück zu haben, versuchte ich mich von ihm loszureißen, aber das tat mir   
mehr weh, als das es half.  
Unter den starrenden Blicken der gesamten Gundamtruppe bekam ich immer mehr   
Angst und spürte schon, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
//Ich will doch nur gehen...!// Aber er ließ mich nicht los und wollte mich   
schon zu den anderen ziehen, als ich endlich eine Hand frei bekam. Mit aller   
Kraft kämpfte ich mir meinen Weg zur Tür.   
  
Sie war verschlossen.  
  
"Oh nein..." Die ersten Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter und ehe mich Trowa   
wieder wegziehen konnte, begann ich gegen die Tür zu schlagen.  
"Toshi, Toshi, Toshi!!" Rief ich verzweifelt und schluchzte.  
"TOSHI!!"  
//Wo ist er nur...?// Weinend ließ ich mich von der Tür ziehen, als ich auch   
schon eilige Schritte aus dem Korridor hörte und aufblickte.  
//Toshi...?//  
"Misu! Bist du da drin, Mädchen??" Es war wirklich Toshi!  
"Toshi!"  
"Hey, mach doch mal die Tür auf!" Rief er mir zu, aber als ich antworten wollte   
legte sich eine Hand um meinen Mund und ich erstarrte.  
//Nein, nein, nein...//  
"Misu?...Egal wer da drin ist! Mach sofort die Tür auf, oder ich schlag sie mit   
bloßen Händen ein!!" Erklang Toshi´s Stimme zornig aus dem Gang und ich   
schluchzte.  
Mit von Tränen verschleierter Sicht bemerkte ich, wie sich die Piloten   
schweigend ansahen und Wufei schließlich zur Tür ging und diese aufschloss. In dem Moment wurde auch die Hand weggenommen.   
Mit verdutztem Gesicht stand Toshi dann vor der Tür und kam letztendlich auf mich zu. Er warf den anderen wütende Blicke zu.  
"Toshi..." Flüsterte ich mit erstickter Stimme und er nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Ist schon gut..." sagte er leise und drückte mich.  
"Lass uns gehen."  
Etwas benommen stand ich vom Bett auf und wir verließen Wufei´s Zimmer. Mit lodernen Augen drehte sich Toshi ein letztes Mal um.  
"Wenn ihr ihr nochmal was antut, werdet ihr mich kennenlernen." Knurrte er und wir gingen schweigend den Gang entlang.  
  
~*~  
  
Schniefend griff ich nach dem nächsten Taschentuch und putzte mir die Nase, während Toshi neben mir auf der Bank saß und besorgt zu mir schaute. Letztendlich waren wir hinunter in den großen Saal gegangen und hatten uns zu Taki und den anderen gesellt, die schon eifrig am Spachteln waren.  
  
"Ihr habt immer noch nicht gesagt, was eigentlich los ist." Sagte Taki und strich sich beleidigt durch die blonden Haare, die Keko mit einem Grinsen wieder verwuschelte.  
  
//Sie sind richtig süß.// Dachte ich bei mir und lächelte zu ihnen hinüber. In dem Moment fiel mir erst wieder ein, dass ich mit Toshi noch über Schwule reden wollte. Musste ich also mal wieder auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.  
Ich seufzte.  
  
"Alles okay?"  
  
Ich schaute Toshi von der Seite an und nickte leicht.  
"Hmmm..." Aber mein Gesichtsausdruck schien dennoch bedrückt zu sein, denn ich erkannte, dass Toshi die Stirn runzelte.  
  
"Hey, wann erfahren wir, was Sache ist??" Beschwerte sich Taki erneut.  
Ich grinste zu ihm hinüber, während Toshi das Reden übernahm.  
  
"Sie hat mir auch noch nicht gesagt, was genau passiert ist." Antwortete er und sah mich enttäuscht an.  
Ich wusste, dass er sich komisch fühlte, weil ich so still war und nicht einmal ihm anvertraute, was überhaupt geschehen war. Selbst ich fühlte mich dabei mies, aber ich hatte ja nun gesehen, zu was die Gundampiloten fähig waren. Und Toshi würde sicher mehr abbekommen.  
Verletzt war ich nicht, aber die Ängste, die ich durchgemacht hatte, hatten mir schon ausreichend genügt. Im Moment wusste ich gar nicht, wie ich mich dermaßen erschrecken konnte. Bestimmt hätten sie mir nicht gleich im Zimmer was angetan, sie waren eigentlich...nur verwirrt. Davon war ich überzeugt. Aber meine Geheimnisse würde ich nicht preisgeben, das war zu gefährlich. Hoffentlich konnte ich den Jungen ausweichen.  
  
~*~  
  
Erschöpft kuschelte ich mich in das weiche Kissen und schloss die Augen. Mein Zimmer war unheimlich dunkel und ich wollte einfach nur möglichst schnell einschlafen, damit ich nicht ständig daran denken musste.  
Aber vergeblich, ich bekam kein Auge zu. Resignierend setzte ich mich auf und schaltete die Nachtlampe auf der Komode an.  
  
23.29 Uhr  
  
Ich lag schon über zwei Stunden wach?? Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ging ich hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch, machte dort Licht und setzte mich. In einer Schublade fand ich einige weiße Blätter und begann einfach drauflos zu malen.  
  
Ich spürte wie meine Lider schwer wurden, als ich das sechste Bild anfing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sag mal, wo bleibst du denn?? Frühstück beginnt--"  
  
Bei der fröhlichen Stimme schreckte ich abrupt hoch. Ich war doch tatsächlich über dem Bild eingeschlafen! Gähnend streckte ich mich und drehte mich, mir den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, zu dem lauten Besucher um.  
Toshi.  
Ich grinste ihn müde an, während er mich weiterhin irritiert ansah und es sich schließlich auf dem Bett bequem machte, das ich letzte Nacht kaum benutzte hatte.  
  
"Du hast auf dem Tisch geschlafen??" Fragte mich Toshi verblüfft.  
  
Ich nickte und schaute blinzelnt auf den Schreibtisch. Und riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Was hatte ich denn da gemalt?!  
//Oh mein Gott, das ist ja Toshi!! Halbnackt!!!!!!!!// Mit hochrotem Kopf riss ich das Blatt vom Tisch und legte es in aller Hast in eine Schublade.  
//Das muss ich später DRINGENST verstecken!! Wenn er das sieht, denkt er sich bestimmt wieder sonstwas!//  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt wieder? Du wirkst irgendwie zerstreut." Grinste er mich an und deutete anschließend auf mich.  
"Und rot bist du auch. Was hast du denn die Nacht über gemacht?"  
  
"Ein bisschen gemalt." Murmelte ich beiläufig und ärgerte mich maßlos, dass diese verdammte Schublade nicht zuging.   
//*biep biep biep*!!!! Schnell, schnell, bevor er was sieht!!// Ich drückte, was das Zeug hielt, aber dieses *biep biep biep* Teil wollte einfach nicht!  
  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" Bot er sich zu meinem Unglück auch noch an, und ich schüttelte panisch den Kopf.  
"NEIN!"   
  
Er runzelte die Stirn und besah sich den Tisch, auf dem die anderen Bilder verstreut lagen. Ich schluckte und fegte sie hastig zur Seite.  
//Hab ich die ganze Zeit NUR Toshi gemalt?? Das ist nicht wahr!!//  
  
Blöderweise verriet mir ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Toshi, dass er die Zeichnungen gesehen hatte. Er grinste wie ein Maniac.  
//Ich will sterben! Ist das peinlich!//  
Mein Herz machte einmal mehr Überstunden.  
  
"Du hast MICH gemalt?" Fragte Toshi vergnügt und zwinkerte mir zu, was mich nur noch stärker erröten ließ.  
  
"Kein Grund für´nen Höhenflug, so toll bist du nun auch wieder nicht..." Brabbelte ich kleinlaut und bückte mich nach einem Blatt, das neben den Tisch gefallen war. Und kaum hatte ich es aufgehoben und blickte zu Toshi, wurde ich rot wie eine Tomate.  
//Er hat sich dieses...dieses...// Mit vor Schock und Peinlichkeit geweiteten Augen sah ich zu, wie Toshi das Bild aus der Schublade inspizierte.  
//Ist das peinlich...//  
  
"Hmmm...interessant..."   
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf schnappte ich mir dieses Bild und vermischte es unter die anderen Zeichnungen.   
"Wer hat dir erlaubt, die Bilder anzusehen??" Meckerte ich ihn an und drehte mich zu ihm. Und sein Gesicht zierte auch kein Grinsen mehr. Es war zu einem Hentai-Grinsen mutiert.  
"Wer hat dir erlaubt mich so...entblößt zu zeichnen?" Schnurrte er und ich traute meinen Ohren nicht.  
//Er wird doch nicht...?!// Zu spät, er hatte mich schon auf das Bett geschmissen und lag nun über mir. Sein Gesicht war nun wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt und ich schluckte nervös.  
//Er kann doch nicht...?!// Ich dachte zu langsam, denn Toshi hatte mich bereits geküsst. Meine Wangen begannen zu glühen, als er tausendmal leidenschaftlicher küsste, als beim ersten Mal und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.  
//Wenn er jetzt auch noch...!!// Das Schlimmste blieb mir jedoch erspart und nach einer halben Ewigkeit löste er sich wieder von mir und sah mich mit erhitztem Gesicht an.  
Ich atmete stockend ein und aus und drehte errötend den Kopf zur Seite, damit ich Toshi nicht noch länger in die Augen sehen musste.  
"Ich...Ich hab Hunger..." Flüsterte ich und schaute ihn zögerlich wieder an.  
//Oh nein...Nicht wieder dieses Grinsen...!//  
"Ich auch..." Hauchte er und fing an meinen Hals zu küssen.  
"N-Nein...!" Stotterte ich und drückte ihn so gut es ging von mir. Sein Gesicht bildete schließlich ein Fragezeichen und ich seufzte.  
"Lass uns einfach essen gehen, ja?"  
Er seufzte dramatisch und ich musste kichern.  
"Na los, geh von mir runter." Forderte ich ihn auf.  
Er sah mir noch einmal fest in die Augen, aber als ich nicht nachgab, stand er endlich auf und ich setzte mich aufrecht.  
  
Toshi stand wartend im Raum und schwieg mich an.  
  
//Jetzt ist er eingeschnappt...//  
"Beleidigte Leberwurst."  
  
"Ach was." Er verschränkte die Arme stur vor seinem Oberkörper und ich lachte.   
"Hab dich doch nicht so." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erhob ich mich vom Bett und ging hinüber zum Schrank, um mir neue Klamotten herauszusuchen, denn heute war Samstag, und das hieß: Kein Unterricht!!  
  
"Was machen wir denn heute?" Fragte ich nebenbei, als ich mir eine dunkelblaue Schlagjeans hervorkramte, die knapp auf der Hüfte hängen würde.  
//Super!//  
  
"Tja, meine Vorstellung eines perfekten Tages hast du eben zerstört..." Murrte er und ich sah ihn grinsend an.  
"Hab ich doch gesagt."  
  
"Was??"  
"Ihr denkt echt nur an das Eine." Klärte ich ihn auf und suchte ein weißes Achselshirt herraus.  
//Müsste passen zu der Jeans...//  
  
"Das verstehst du völlig falsch!" Protestierte Toshi dann auch schon wieder.  
Mit den Klamotten auf dem Arm drehte ich mich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ach ja?? Das sah mir vorhin aber anders aus." Spottete ich und legte die Sachen auf das Bett.  
//Was fehlt jetzt noch? Ah ja!//  
"Hättest mich fast aufgefressen!"  
  
"Bildest du dir nur ein..." Murmelte er entwaffnet. Ich grinste ihn überlegen an.  
"Tu ich nicht, und jetzt geh mal. Ich muss mich umziehen."  
  
"Wieso? Du hast mich ja schließlich auch schon ´entkleidet´ gesehen! Abgesehen davon hast du mich in dieser äußerst provozierenden Pose gezeichnet, da werd ich ja jetzt wohl auch--"  
  
"Nein, nein, nein!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schob Toshi geradewegs zur Tür.  
"Dann mal mich doch auch. Wir wären somit quitt. Und jetzt bye, ich bin gleich unten." Und mit diesen Worten machte ich die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
  
"Was denkt er sich eigentlich?! Pah!"   
  
~*~  
  
Als ich dann endlich das Zimmer verließ, war es schon kurz nach 8 und ich hetzte die Stufen zum Saal hinunter.  
//Hab ich Kohldampf!!// Mit einem fast quietschenden Geräusch bog ich um die Ecke und öffnete die Tür zum Saal. Es blickten, wie es scheinbar Sitte war, alle auf, als ich den Saal betrat.  
Mit eiligen Schritten sammelte ich alles zum Frühstück ein und setzte mich dann zu Toshi und den anderen an den Tisch.  
"Morgen allerseits!" Grüßte ich froh gelaunt.  
  
Taki gähnte zur Erwiderung.  
"Morgen..."  
  
Ich kicherte und machte mich dann hungrig an mein Frühstück.  
  
  
§ Fortsetzung folgt §  
  
THANX FOR READING!!!  
  
Author´s note: So, fertig...Puh...Sollte ja eigentlich länger werden, damit ich den Untertitel in einem Teil unterbringen könnte, aber, wie ihr seht, wird es ein Zweiteiler. *seufz*  
Und, was sagt ihr?????? Einige Stellen waren mal wieder übertrieben, ich hoffe, das macht nichts? ^^'   
Wisst ihr, ich hab hier doch wirklich auf einen Cliffhanger verzichtet. ^_^ Tja, das kommt im nächten Part von "Who´s that girl?!". Der Untertitel ist übrigens zweideutig, denn einmal denken es die GW boys ( in diesem Part und auch bestimmt weiterhin ) und in Part zwei werd ich es sein, die keinen Durchblick hat. ^.^ Wie lange das dann so bleibt, weiß ich noch nicht genau. ^^' Seid gespannt!!  
  
C&C ganz PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTY PLEEEEEEEEAAAAASE!!  
  
Mi Su ^.~ 


	7. Teil 7

**Titel**:  _What it feels like_

**Teil**: 7/? 

**Autor**: Immer noch von mir. Mi Su. ^^

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de ( Los! Ab die Mail! ^_^ )

**Rating**: PG, wie immer.

**Warnung**: self-insert *wink*

         Het ( Definitiv! ^^ )

         Com ( mal schau'n...)

         Sad 

**Disclaimer**: siehe meine vorherigen Teile

**Pairing**: _Wufei/Treize; Duo/Quatre; Heero/Trowa; Toshi+Misu_

_         Taki/Keko_

_Note_: Waaaah, was mach ich denn jetzt mit Zechs?????

_Note 2_: Der Teil hier ist schlimm...ich sichte kaum die GW boys...

        nicht böse sein, onegai? Und Com ist das eigentlich auch 

        nicht...eher kitsch und eigentlich doof...*seufz*

_Note 3_: Ein festes *knuddl* an alle liebe Kommischreiber!!! *wuddl*

**Yukina**: Danke schön! *froi* Da geht es dir ja fast wie mir. ^^ Eigentlich les ich auch 

keine FF´s mit Self-Insert, aber getäuscht hab ich mich auch schon. ^^° *toll find, dass 

dir meine FF gefällt* *flausch* Mich für eine FF ausleihen? *lol* Klar, das fänd ich witzig. ^__^

Ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher, vielleicht gibt es bald auch mehr Pairings. Mal sehen. ^-^

**Vivi**: Waaii, vielen Dank für das Lob! *hüpf* *Toshi auch total gut find* ^O^

Untertitel:

_~ Who's that girl?! Part 2~_

**What it feels like**

**~Teil 7~**

Eine gute halbe Stunde später lag ich wieder einmal auf meinem Bett 

und starrte gelangweilt an die Zimmerdecke.

Toshi hatte sich zu meinem Erstaunen gleich nach dem Frühstück 

verzogen und gemeint, er kommt nachher zu mir. Dann könnten wir auch 

etwas unternehmen.

Ich fragte mich schon, was er vorhatte.

//Wo ist er jetzt eigentlich überhaupt hingegangen??//

Mit einem Seufzen schwang ich mich also vom Bett, um herauszufinden, 

wohin sich Toshi nun geschlichen hatte.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging ich den langen Korridor entlang und betete 

innigst, dass ich nicht plötzlich Wufei oder einem anderen Gundam-

Piloten in die Arme laufen würde.

Das hätte wirklich noch gefehlt. 

Nach dem Auftritt gestern Abend kam ich mir mickrig vor.

//In Tränen ausgebrochen!!// Dachte ich spöttisch bei mir und 

schüttelte den Kopf.

//Peinlich...//

Durch Zufall schwenkte ich meinen Blick dann hinaus, auf den großen 

Hof des Internats. Vielleicht war er dort?

//Nein...//

Da passierte wirklich nichts, keiner da...

Aber dann riss ich überrascht die Augen auf. 

//Da kommt doch Toshi!!//

Ich plättete mein Gesicht an der Fensterscheibe und schaute ungläubig 

nach unten, als sich mit einem Mal ein Mädchen zu ihm gesellte.

//Wer ist denn das??//

Ärgerlich runzelte ich die Stirn.

//Und wieso steht sie so nah bei ihm????//

Innerlich begann ich bereits zu kochen. Was fiel dieser Person ein, 

sich an Toshi ranzuschmeissen?!

Wütend stapfte ich die Treppen zum Erdgeschoss hinunter und stürmte 

geradewegs aus der Tür, die zum Hof führte...

...und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

//Das ist nicht wahr...//

Geschockt sah ich zu...wie sie sich küssten...und Toshi machte keine 

Anstalten daran was zu ändern...

//Arsch...loch...//

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als ich gelähmt vor Zorn stehen 

blieb.

//Blöde Schlampe...//

Das lockige Haar dieses Mädchens wurde wild vom Wind aufgewirbelt, und 

sie löste mich mit einem breiten Lächeln von Toshi, der sie 

ernsthaft...verträumt ansah!

//Ich glaub ich platze!!!!//

Mit aller Kraft unterdrückte ich den Drang, dem Mädchen ordentlich 

eine zu verpassen, und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Dieses Geräusch musste die beiden wohl aus ihrem Trance 

//TRANCE!!!! GRRR!!// geweckt haben.

"Mi-misu..." Stotterte Toshi und schaute mich total erschrocken an.

Ich knurrte und diese...diese...ewrgh...lächelte zuckersüß zu mir 

herüber.

//Ich werde sie umbringen!!!//

"Was ist denn mit dir? Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht." Zwitscherte 

sie mit ihren hellen Stimme und lächelte.

//Das reicht jetzt!!// Zornig ging ich auf die beiden zu, wobei sich 

Toshi zögerlich von ihr löste und mich entsetzt anstarrte.

Und dann...verpasste ich ihr eine gehörige Ohrfeige, bei der sie 

wimmernd zu Boden fiel und sich die nun rote Wange hielt.

"Blöde Kuh!!" Ohne einen weiteren Blick rannte ich zurück in das 

Internatsgebäude und die Treppen hinauf.

Und gerade, als ich um die Ecke zur ersten Etage bog, stoß ich mit 

jemandem zusammen.

"Au!" Ich war glatt umgefallen.

"Nanu? Was ist denn mit dir los?" Hörte ich dann eine allzu bekannte 

Stimme und schaute auf, direkt in Takis grinsendes Gesicht.

Keko war nicht bei ihm.

Ich funkelte selbst ihn wütend an und wollte an ihm vorbeistürmen, als 

er mich am Handgelenk festhielt und mit sich mit zog.

"Hey, lass mich los!" Beschwerte ich mich, aber er hörte nicht.

Erst, als wir in seinem Zimmer ankamen, ließ er mich auf's Bett fallen 

und schaute mich mit gehobener Augenbraue fragend an.

"Komm schon. Was ist?"

Ich schwieg stur und drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite.

"Soll ich mit Toshi reden?"

Abrupt hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn sauer an.

"Nein, der kann mich mal!"

Taki blinzelte und setzte sich dann seufzend zu mir auf das Bett.

"Okay. Was hat er gemacht?"

"Er ist ein Arsch..."

"Und warum?"

"Es ist einfach so!"

Taki schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich lieb an.

"Sag mir was los ist."

Ich senkte meinen Blick und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf einen 

Bettzipfel.

"Seit wann hat er eine Freundin?" Fragte ich leise und verkrampfte 

meine Hände in der Bettdecke.

"Eine Freundin??"

"Ja...seit wann?"

"Aber er hat doch gar keine!" Platzte es dann aus dem Blonden heraus 

und ich riss meinen Kopf geradezu wieder nach oben und schaute Taki 

erstaunt an.

"Hat er nicht?"

"Nein, seit einer Ewigkeit nicht!" Versicherte er mir fest und ich 

schluckte.

"So ein Arschloch...!" Murrte ich und wollte wieder aufstürzen, aber 

Taki hielt mich zurück.

"Wie kommst du denn überhaupt darauf?"

"Er hat so eine bescheuerte blonde Tussi geküsst!! Was soll ich denn 

sonst davon halten?!" Meckerte ich aufgebracht.

Taki blinzelte einige Male verwirrt und grinste mich dann seltsam an.

"Eifersüchtig, was?"

Meine Augen weiteten sich.

"Nein!"

"Oh doch. Dieses Verhalten nennt man eindeutig Eifersucht." Versicherte mir Taki

schmunzelnd und dirigierte mich zurück auf das Bett, wo ich mich fallen ließ und

ihn verdattert anstarrte.

Hatte er wirklich Recht?

"Findest du?" Fragte ich beinah kleinlaut und schaute nachdenklich auf den

Teppich.

"Klar."

"Und was mach ich jetzt?"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben mich.

"Weiß nicht. Mit ihm reden?"

"Woah!! Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst??" Rief ich und sprang erhitzt vom

Bett auf.

"Der macht doch lieber mit der Anderen rum!"

"Woher willst du das wissen?" Meinte er nur gelassen.

"Ist eben so..."

"Komm schon. Musst ihn ja nicht gleich ausfragen und ihm deine Liebe an den Kopf

werfen. Ganz normal reden und was rausfinden."

Ich errötete.

"Was heißt denn hier 'Liebe an den Kopf werfen'?" Murmelte ich verlegen.

Taki grinste.

"Hab dich nicht so...Oh, bevor ich's vergesse..."

Ich sah ihn überrascht an, als er urplötzlich vom Bett aufstand und mich zur Tür

schob.

"Wufei wollte mit dir reden. Mach dich gleich mal auf den Weg, er wartet in

seinem Zimmer."

"WAS?!" Schrie ich entsetzt und klammerte mich an Taki.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum hab ich nur so ein Pech?

"Da geh ich nicht hin!!" Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während mir Taki nervös

die Schulter tätschelte.

"Nana, er ist voll in Ordnung. Geh schon." Erwiderte er und drückte mich von

sich.

"A-aber...!" Weinerlich schaute ich ihn an und hielt ihn fest.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" Schniefte ich.

Der Blonde seufzte tief und schrubbelte mir schließlich aufmunternd durch die

Haare.

"Mädchen, du bist doch kein Weichei, oder?"

Überrascht hob ich den Kopf.

"Wie?...Nein, bin ich nicht!...Obwohl..."

"Nein, kein 'Obwohl'. Du gehst da jetzt hin und stehst das durch wie eine Frau!

Abmarsch!" Grinsend stellte er mich vor die Tür.

Ich schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Da war doch was im Busch...

"Du~uu...?"

"Ja...?" Inzwischen wirkte er durch meinen stechenden Blick sehr verunsichert.

Volltreffer. Da war was.

"Wartest du etwa auf Keko, oder wieso willst du mich so schnell loswerden?"

Taki sah mich für eine ganze Weile mit offenem Mund und rotem Gesicht an, bevor

er dann endlich seine Sprache wiederfand.

"Jaja, aber nun geh doch endlich!" Murrte er und verscheuchte mich letztendlich,

indem er einfach die Tür vor meiner Nase zuschlug.

Soviel dazu. Und jetzt zu Wufei?

Das überleb ich nicht...

Mit hängenden Schultern machte ich mich also auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Und als ich dann endlich davorstand, bekam ich wieder dieses Herzrasen. Schon

allein der Gedanke daran, was letztes Mal passiert war, ließ mir eisige Schauer

den Rücken entlang fahren.

Ich schluckte einmal tief und klopfte zögerlich an.

Nichts.

Was war denn da los? Kriegsbesprechung???? Ich klopfte nochmal an, aber wieder

kein Anzeichen, dass sich die Tür irgendwann mal öffnen würde.

"Taki..." Hatte er sich das etwa ausgedacht, um mich loszuwerden?! Grrr!!

Ich blieb noch eine Weile vor der reglosen Tür stehen, aber dann wurde es elbst

mir zu bunt.

"Na dann nicht...!" Schimpfte ich und machte kehrt...und blieb wie versteinert

stehen.

"Toshi..."

Er stand direkt vor mir und sah mich mindestens so erschrocken an, wie ich ihn.

Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen? Weitergehen?...Nichts??

Zum Glück ergriff er die Initiative und kam auf mich zu.

"Ich kann dir das erklären..." Fing er an, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

"Da gibt es nichts zu erklären. Ich bin ja nicht blind."

"Aber so war es doch gar nicht!"

"..." Schweigend und stirnrunzelnd stand ich vor ihm. Dachte er wirklich, er

könnte mich für blöd verkaufen?

Er seufzte.

"Hör zu, können wir das nicht woanders bereden?"

"Wozu?"

Er blinzelte und sah mich dann wütend an.

"Jetzt sei nicht so stur, verdammt nochmal! Warum musst du eigentlich immer an

allem zweifeln?! Kannst du mir nicht einfach vertrauen---?!"

"Entschuldigung?"

Überrascht blickte ich zur Seite. Quatre. Was wollte er denn?

"Was?" Fragte ich gereizt.

Er schluckte und schaute nervös von mir zu Toshi, der weiterhin wütend schien.

"Ich...ich soll euch das geben..." Stotterte er, und schon tat mir wieder leid,

dass ich ihn dermaßen angemacht hatte, dabei hatte er ja nichts mit dieser

ganzen Angelegenheit zu tun...

Etwas unsicher hielt mir Quatre dann einen Zettel entgegen, den ich ihm

neigierig aus der Hand nahm.

"Und was steht da?" Fragte ich und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Stück

Papier.

"Herr Takashiki hat vor einigen Minuten einen Anruf bekommen, dass unsere

Volleyballteams sehr gut bei dem Turnier abgeschnitten haben. Die Jungs haben

sogar den ersten Platz!...Und...er wollte ihnen zu ehren...etwas

veranstalten..." Er blinzelte und sah nervös zu Toshi, der ununterbrochen vor

sich hin knurrte und dabei seinen Blick nicht von mir wandte.

"Tja...ich muss gehen...Tschüß!"

Hastig drehte sich der Blonde um und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Hm.

"Misu--"

"Nicht jetzt..." Murmelte ich und las mir den Zettel durch. Toshi knurrte.

Aha...so eine Art Konzert...wie?? WAS??

"Da mach ich aber nicht mit!!" Platzte ich hervor.

"Bei was?" Hörte ich Toshi und wedelte mit dem Papier vor seiner Nase umher.

"Wir sollen bei dem Quatsch was vorsingen! Das kann der vergessen!!" Meckerte

ich, woraufhin Toshi die Stirn runzelte und mir entschieden den Zettel entriss.

"Zeig doch mal her."

Ich trommelte wütend mit den Fingern auf meinem Untearm und harrte geduldig,

jedenfalls mehr oder weniger, aus, bis Toshi endlich mit dem Wisch fertig war.

"Und dein Problem ist?" Er sah mich irritiert an.

"Ich kann nicht singen!"

Erhob eine Augenbraue.

"Ehrlich...!" Sagte ich etwas kleinlaut.

"Und wir sollen einen selbstgeschriebenen Song und so nehmen, das ist total

bescheuert! Bin doch keine Songschreiberin, und überhaupt: Wie krieg ich da 'n

ordentliches BGM zusammen?? Und---"

"Sei doch mal ruhig."

//Was...?// Perplex starrte ich ihn an.

"..."

"Du musst mich auch gar nicht so ansehen. Du führst dich wirklich auf wie eine

pubertierende Göre. Das ist echt nicht zum Aushalten." Völlig kalt schaute er

mich an. 

Warum war er plötzlich so gemein zu mir?

"Weißt du, was du da eben gesagt hast?" Erwiderte ich leise und blickte ihn

verletzt an. Aber ihm schien das egal zu sein. Ohne ein Wort machte er kehrt und

ließ mich allein im Gang.

Wie gelähmt blieb ich stehen.

Das sollte Toshi gewesen sein?

Wie im Trancezustand besah ich mir noch einmal den Zettel, aber irgendwie

begriff ich nicht mehr, was dort stand...

Toshi hasst mich...?

Mein Verstand war wie benebelt und ohne lange zu überlegen ging ich durhc die

Gänge, bis ich schließlich vor Taki's Zimmer halt machte.

Regungslos wartete ich eine Weile mit gesenktem Kopf...und als ich letztendlich

anklopfen wollte, wurde die Tür schon von selbst geöffnet.

"Misu??" Ertönte Keko's Stimme und ich fing an zu weinen.

"Er...er hat..." Schluchzte ich und wurde schon von ihm in den Arm genommen.

"Komm lieber erstmal rein..." 

Auf wackligen Beinen zog er mich hinein und verfrachtete mich auf dem einen

Bett, wo ich zusammensackte und versuchte mir die Tränen wegzuwischen. Aber es

kamen immer wieder neue.

"Wer ist denn da?...Misu??????" Taki hockte sich vor meine Füße und sah mich

zwischen nassen Haarsträhnen besorgt an.

"Es hat nichts gebracht, nicht wahr?" Fragte er leise und nahm meine Hände von

meinem Gesicht weg. Weitere Tränen liefen meine Wange hinunter, bevor er mich zu

sich auf den Teppich zog.

"Tut mir leid..." Flüsterte er und hielt mich fest. Ich schluchzte auf und

klammerte mich an seinen freien Oberkörper. Er roch ganz frisch...

"Hast...hast du...geduscht?" 

"Hm..."

"Tut mir leid, dass ich schon wieder...störe..."

"Nein, nein, ist schon okay." Murmelte Taki und strich mir lächelnd durch die

Haare.

Ich lächelte schwach zurück.

"Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was los ist?" Fragte Keko kurz darauf und setzte

sich zu uns auf den Boden.

Und als ich dann mit der ganzen Erklärerei fertig war, schaute er mich

überrascht und ungläubig an.

"Das hat er gesagt?!"

Ich nickte leicht und lehnte mich wieder an Taki, der mich wie ein kleines Baby

hin und her schaukelte.

"Mistkerl." Murrte der Braunhaarige dann und machte ein schmollendes Gesicht.

Ich kicherte bei dem Anblick.

"Ach...das hab ich wahrschienlich auch verdient..." Seufzte ich.

Inzwischen verstand ich Toshi kaum noch...er veränderte sich so verdammt

schnell, ich kam nicht mehr mit...und dann dieses Mädchen...was ging da nur

vor?

"Trotzdem sollte man niemals sowas sagen. Er muss nicht mehr alle haben, so ist

er nämlich überhaupt nicht." Widersprach mir Taki und reichte mir ein

Taschentuch, von dem ich auch gleich Gebrauch machte.

"Aber ich bin doch auch eine Nervensäge, da war es doch nur eine Frage der

Zeit..." 

"Quatsch." Ich sah Keko an. "Manchmal kannst du schon etwas komisch sein, aber

nicht dermaßen, dass wir dir solche Sachen an den Kopf werfen würden. Und...wie

sah dieses Mädchen gleich aus?"

Taki warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, woraufhin Keko nur grinste und ihn

küsste.

"Hey, bleib ganz cool..." Flüsterte er lächelnd. Taki verdrehte die Augen.

"Sie war blond...gelockte Haare, so etwas bis über die Schulter...und--"

"Nanami!"

Verwirrt schaute ich zu Keko.

"Und?"

Er grinste und tätschelte meinen Kopf.

"Das ist seine Ex!"

"Seine WAS?!" Schrie ich ausser mir und wäre fast aufgesprungen.

"Seine Ex, Misu." Grinste Taki und wurde von Keko angezwinkert. Ich saß nur da

und bemühte mich mein Gehirn in Gang zu bringen.

"...Hä?" Wa allerdings das Einzige was mir dazu noch einfiel. Sehr

beeindruckend.

"Sie rennt ihm immer noch nach, obwohl für ihn die ganze Sache schon längst

gegessen ist." Klärte mich der Blonde auf.

"Seit wann sind sie denn schon auseinander?" Wollte ich wissen.

Keko sah nachdenklich drein und zählte dann an seinen Fingern ab.

"Jetzt müssten das...wie...hmm...sechs...acht? Acht?" Er sah Taki fragend an,

der im daraufhin zunickte.

"Ja, also acht Monate."

"Und sie lässt ihn noch immer nicht in Ruhe?? Was für'ne Klette...Erklärt aber

nicht, warum sich die beiden weiterhin küssen..." Ärgerlich verschränkte ich die

Arme vor mir.

Taki grinste.

"Eifersucht..."

"Vielleicht..."

Er grinste.

"...Nicht nur vielleicht..."

Keko nickte.

"Find ich auch. Ausserdem, ist doch möglich, dass sie in dir eine Konkurrentin

sieht..."

"Ach, redet doch keine Blödsinn..." Murmelte ich errötend und schaute zur

Seite.

"...und deshalb strengt sie sich jetzt noch mehr an, ihn wieder für sich zu

gewinnen und Eindruck zu machen. Bisher hatte sie ihn ja nicht mehr geküsst.

Erst seit du da bist."

"Und warum ist Toashi dann plötzlich so anders?" Fragte ich ausweichend und

starrte wie fasziniert auf Taki's feuchte Haare.

" Weiß nicht. Soll ich ihn mal fragen?" Bot sich Taki wieder an und ich wollte

schon verneinen, als ich es mir doch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ...

//Warum nicht?...Kann kaum noch schlimmer werden...//

"Okay..."

"Ich geh dann nach dem Mittagessen zu ihm und frag ihn mal aus, einverstanden?"

Ich nickte ihn lächelnd an. Vielleicht würde ja doch alles noch gut ausgehen.

"Okay...Sagt mal, wollt ihr eigentlich bei dem Konzert was singen?"

Die beiden schauten sich kurz an und schüttelten dann einstimmig den Kopf.

"Nee, das würde doch alle verschrecken."

Ich lachte.

"Mir geht es genauso! Erst mal den Song fertig zu stellen, dauert eine halbe

Ewigkeit."

"Nein."

Irritiert  schaute ich den Blonden an.

"Nicht?"

"Überhaupt nicht, die Technik ist doch wunderbar weit entwickelt, ist alles ein

Kinderspiel. Lediglich der Text muss selber geschrieben werden. Der Rest wird im

Tonraum zusammengestellt." Erklärte mir Keko und sah mich überrascht an.

"Warum weißt du das denn nicht?"

//Ach du...// Zwickmühle...die beiden konnten ja nicht wissen, dass ich von ganz

woanders komme, und es sowas nicht in meiner Zeit gab. Und wenn, hatte ich

ehrlich nie davon gehört.

"Nein...versteh nicht viel von Technik..." Murmelte ich beschämt.

Taki lachte und Keko lächelte mich an.

"Hey, wenn du willst, kann ich dir mal den Tonraum zeigen und dir demonstrieren,

wie einfach das eigentlich ist. Der Computer erstellt nämlich ganz von allein

die passende Backgroundmusic, nachdem du den Text und verschiedene

Einstellungen

eingegeben hast. Ist echt witzig, was da manchmal rauskommt."

"Würd ich gern." 

//Und vielleicht...ganz vielleicht...mach ich dann doch bei dem Konzert

mit...//

"Wunderbar! Während Taki dann mit Toshi redet, gehen wir runter in den Keller!

So, und jetzt ab in die Halle, ich hab Kohldampf und wir sind schon spät dran!"

//Es wird alles gut...da bin ich mir sicher...//

_§ Fortsetzung folgt §_

THANX FOR READING!!!

**A/N**: Nur ein mickriger Auftritt von Quatre????? Waaah, das ist schlecht!!!! *heul* Und dann 

auch noch so ein schmalziger Teil! *weiterheul* Kann euch kaum übelnehmen wenn's euch heute 

nicht gefallen hat...*sniffles*

Hach, na, es dauert vielleicht noch 5 Chapters, dann nimmt alles endlich eine große Wende, es 

wird dann interessanter und die GW boys sind viel öfter dabei...auch wenn ich dafür einen 

Schicksalsschlag einbauen muss...hehehehe...Egal, fandet ihr den Teil genauso schlimm, wie ich?

C&C kudasai!!!

**               Mi Su** ^.~


End file.
